


Unknown Identities

by AAvery151



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery151/pseuds/AAvery151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never thought that someone in this hellhole called school actually cared for him. Besides his group of three friends nobody really did, or at least that's what he thought. But when he finds a letter from an anonymous student in his locker everything changes. Who keeps slipping notes into his locker? And who's the boy that sits across from him in his art class? A frerard high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever MCR fanfiction. Thanks for giving it a shot. Anyway I want to say that I have this story posted on another site as well as this one. Thanks for reading!

The hallways are empty. Not a single student to be seen, except for one. The student wears black, a hood over their head covering their hair completely. They meander down the hall, taking their sweet time. The sounds of a busy lunchroom echo through the empty passage. Everyone’s away at lunch…the perfect time to walk alone down a hallway unseen.

The hooded student stops walking, looking at the lockers that line the walls. Yes, it’s one of these….but which one? 332…334…336 there it is, 336. That’s the one, I think.

The figure clad in black slips a piece of paper with writing all over it out of their hoodie’s pockets. A note to another student…No more like a letter from someone the other doesn’t know exists. But the figure knows who he is and sometimes they wish they didn’t. It would’ve been easier that way. The student sighs and slips the letter inside the blue locker with the label 336 on it.

The student in black then slowly continues walking down the hallway as if nothing had happened. And as far as they were concerned nothing had happen. The teen walked slowly towards the lunch room, almost as if this were their death march. And it might very well be for this particular student.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank walked into the lunch room, looking around for a place to sit. None of his friends were in the lunch room yet so that meant he could pick the place to sit today. Not that it really mattered, the group of four sat in the same place every day since they first started high school. Well three of them did, the fourth, being a year younger, didn’t come until their sophomore year. Frank still isn’t exactly sure how they became friends with him. He thinks it started over an argument about comics but he really couldn’t remember.

He walked over to their table, it was one of the first tables you saw when you first walked into the room so they could easily escape without any of the supervisors seeing.

He pulled his heavy backpack off his back and sat down, waiting for his friends to come and join him, he always hated sitting alone. It made him feel like everyone was looking at him. He knew that wasn’t true because after all, who would want to look at a guy like him anyway. But he still couldn’t help the feeling that came when he sat alone.

It wasn’t long until Frank could see a familiar head of brown, frizzy hair coming towards him from the lunch line. Ray sat across from him with a questioning look.

“You know, to eat lunch you actually have to have a lunch,” Ray said  

“Oh shut up, I’m not that big of an idiot,” Frank retorted, rolling his hazel eyes

“That’s debatable,” said another person sitting next to Frank.

“Nobody asked you, Bob,” the blonde laughed deflecting a French fry that came flying at him

“Hey! Throw my food again, Iero, and I’ll throw you across the lunch room,” Ray said trying to give Frank a serious look, it really didn’t work. He started bursting out in laughter when the smaller teen glared at him.

“Why do you guys find the need to make fun of my size in every conversation we have?! Just because I’m short doesn’t mean you can push me around!” Frank exclaimed. He really needed to consider nicer friends

“Sure it does, Frankie! Watch!” Bob said as he proceeded to push the black haired boy off the edge of the table and on to the ground.

Now on the ground, Frank yelled a few choice swear words at Bob until the fourth member of their group joined the table, lunch tray in hand.

“Whoa, why is Frank on the ground?” Mikey questioned.

“He said that we couldn’t push him around and I showed him we could,” Bob said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“You guys are hopeless. Frank? Why are you still on the floor?” Mikey asked and Frank pushed himself up off the floor.

“I’m going to my locker, I’ll be back,” Frank said

“Remember your lunch!” Ray called as he walked out

“Yes, Mom!” Frank yelled back looking over his shoulder and where he was walking. Which caused him to run straight into a latecomer to the lunchroom. The student was clad in all black and had their hood up, hanging over their eyes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, the other person only nodded in his direction and continued walking into the lunch room. _Okay, that was weird._ He thought as he continued down the hall to his locker. 

The hallway that held his locker was completely empty, void of any of the students that would soon meander around, wanting to be anywhere but here. Frank looked on the right side of the hallway for his locker, counting down by twos.

_340…338….336, there you are._ He stopped in front of his locker. Faded blue in color and rusty around the edges, if he really tried he could pry any locker he wanted open with ease. He opened his locker with little difficulty, even though he completely screwed up the combo.

The locker swung open and out fell a sheet of paper. He stood there staring at the folded sheet. He carefully picked it up and looked around the hallway. _This has got to be some sort of mistake, or maybe a sick joke from someone._ He carefully unfolded the paper and on the inside was what looked like a letter written on a page torn from a sketch book. There were no lines on the page but yet the person wrote completely straight. The handwriting was nothing special but it looked like the person took their time on it and didn’t rush. Frank looked around the hallway, seeing if he could find the person who slipped this into his locker, no one was around. He quickly scanned the letter, looking for whoever it was addressed to. _No fucking way._ He thought as he looked at the top of the letter. This was for him, it said it right there at the beginning of the letter. Frank Iero. It didn’t say who it was from but it did say a lot of other things. Frank read the letter to himself:

_Frank Iero_

_Okay so I’m really no good with this kind of stuff at all. I mean I couldn’t even come out and say any of this to you in person. I had to write it down and then slip it into your locker. Please don’t think I’m a stalker for knowing where your locker is, mine is only a few away from yours so I see you every day. Okay, that sounded creepy but really I’m trying not to be. The point of this letter is to tell you how much I like you even though I know you don’t like me. But there’s the problem, you don’t even know who I am. We’re in the same grade, have every single class together, and our lockers are close by and yet you never see me. But I’ve seen you, even though I really wish I hadn’t. It would have saved me so much pain. Not that liking you is a pain because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, but it’s the fact that you don’t see me that hurts. I wish I could tell you all this in person, but I can’t. I probably could never tell you in person. I know for a fact that you would never like me the way I like you. But I can live with that for now, as long as I kept myself sane somehow, I’ll be fine. But that’s getting harder and harder every day. I wish I could talk to you and tell you how amazing you are because I know you don’t hear that enough. Please don’t forget that someone out there cares. I’ll see you in class._

The letter wasn’t signed. It was blank at the bottom where one would normally sign their name. He slowly folded the paper back to its original form. He closed his locker and leaned against it, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground. His lunch and all thoughts of food forgotten. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

_Someone in this school ...this hellhole of a school....cares for me? How the hell did I manage that? I barely got my friends to like me. But this person sounds completely love struck. Shit, am I crying? Damn Frank get your emotions in check._ He thought as he wiped his tearing up eyes dry. The person who wrote the letter just seemed so desperate, like he really wanted to be with him and nobody but his mother really wanted to be with him. Well maybe Mikey, Bob and Ray but he never really counted those guys, they wouldn’t care for him the way the writer says he does. He pushed himself off the ground and shuffled back to the cafeteria, still holding the letter in his hands.

“Ahh, Frank? Did you forget something?” Came Ray’s voice as he sat down without his lunch. “Isn’t that the reason you went to your locker?”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” he replied looking at the piece of paper in his hands.

“What could make you so upset that you don’t want to eat?” Mikey questioned.

Frank lifted up the piece of paper and threw it on the table. The three other boys instantly unfolded the paper wanting to know what made their usually energetic Frank seem so sad.

“Ooo, someone’s got a crush on you,” Bob teased as he finished reading the letter.

Frank looked up as the letter passed into Mikey’s hands. he could’ve sworn he could saw recognition flash in his eyes.

“Mikey? What was that?” Frank asks

“What was what?” he replied sounding guilty. Yep, he knew something.

“You looked at the letter like you recognized something,” Frank said.

“Oh, it’s just…I’ve seen the handwriting before,” he replied averting his eyes. _He definitely knows something. But I’m never going to get it out of him, maybe if I find him a unicorn…_

“Yeah,” Bob agrees. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen that handwriting before too, probably from one of the classes I have with you. They are in those classes with us after all,”

“I just can’t put a name to it,” Mikey said. _He’s lying_ Frank thought.

Mikey handed Frank the letter and he re-read it. Thinking that maybe if he does, he’ll recognize something, anything. No such luck. _Why would Mikey not tell me what he knows?_ He wondered, looking around the lunch room for clues. But he finds none and then the bell rings and he has no hope of finding his secret writer.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After suffering through another two periods, Frank finally gets to go to a class he enjoys, art. He always liked art, even though he wasn’t particularly good at it. He still liked watching the people that could draw and paint, there was just something beautiful about it.

He walked into the classroom to see a new seating chart on the white board along with their assignment for the day. _Wonderful._  He thought. _I get to sit next to a complete stranger, let’s just hope he or she doesn’t get creeped out if I space out watching them draw._

He moved to his new seat, the table was already occupied by the other person who sat across from him. They were the only two at the table that would seat four so the guy had his stuff strewn all across his half of the table. Carefully placed so it didn’t go over into Frank’s half.

The guy didn’t even move when Frank sat down across from him, not even when he slammed his backpack rather loudly on the table either.

_Who is this guy? I don’t think I’ve seen him before._ The guy had dyed black hair, He didn’t know how he could tell that it was dyed he just could. Maybe because his hair was also dyed black but that didn’t really matter. His hair was longer than most but it barely even touched his shoulders. Frank couldn’t see his face because his bangs were hanging over it while he drew. He wore all black, also like himself, and it contrasted greatly with his rather pale skin.

Frank didn’t even realize he was staring at the guy until the black haired teen looked up and met his eyes. Frank couldn’t help but stare a few moments longer. The guy was attractive. Hazel eyes that had a greenish tint to them stared back at him. _How did I not know this guy was in my class before? I think I might have noticed at one point._

He was still staring at the guy as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked back down at his drawing, blushing slightly. Frank broke out into a small smile, and followed suit. _I haven’t even said a word to the guy and I already think he’s adorable. Hell, I don’t even know the guy’s name or that he existed until five minutes ago. I really am hopeless._

The rest of class went by rather quickly. Frank could’ve swore he saw the black haired boy glance at him a couple times throughout the period. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the day and Frank immediately began putting away his supplies, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He looked at the guy across from him, to see that he hadn't moved an inch. He still sat in the same position, drawing away in his sketchbook with his hair over his eyes.

Frank walked to his locker a few yards away from the art room door, keeping an eye out for the hazel eyed teen. Nothing, the whole time he’s at his locker the attractive boy that sits across from him doesn’t come out of the room. Frank imagines that the guy probably doesn’t have many friends and that makes him feel kind of bad for not saying anything to the guy after awkwardly staring at him for fifteen minutes. But he shrugged it off and walked out of the school and to his home.

When he arrives, his mother isn’t home yet so he goes straight up to his room. Wanting to be alone for a while with his thoughts. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and read it again.

”We’re in the same grade, have every single class together, and our lockers are close by and yet you never see me.” He reads out loud to himself. “Whoever you are, we’re in all the same classes, so you’re right. Why haven’t I noticed you?” he asked to no one.

_I’m going to find out who you are. Even if it kills me._


	2. Chapter 2

It’s after school this time. The unknown student who wrote the first letter to Frank sits alone in an empty classroom. The room smells of paint and old paper, he finds it comforting. It’s familiar to him. When he first moved here last year, he spent hour’s afterschool drawing and painting with anything the art teacher would let him use. Which, after the months progressed became anything he could clean up and put away before he left.

However, this time he wasn’t doodling unicorns for his little brother or drawing out his own comics that he came up with during math class. No, this time he was writing, slowly. Putting a lot of effort into what he wanted to say. Frank hadn’t completely freaked out when he found the first letter, in fact the boy looked a sad happy, if that makes sense. Like he couldn’t believe someone cared for him the way this student who sat alone after school did. He wanted to make Frank happy more than anything and if writing a simple letter could make the teen feel loved then he would continue to write these letters until he could do it in person. But for now letters would have to suffice.

The black clad student finished writing out the message and pushed himself out of his spot at the table, grabbing his bag and shoving his sketchbook into it. He really wanted to sign the bottom of the letter, he knew Frank didn’t know his name. But Frank did know his little brother and knowing him he probably already recognized his handwriting, signing his name would just seal the deal. No, he would remain unnamed for now.

Walking out of the classroom, making sure to close the door and lock it as the art teacher always asked him to, he scanned the lockers looking for the familiar number. 336. He slipped the letter in the grating of the locker and took a deep breath. No turning back now. The teen brushed a lock of his inky black hair out of his eyes as he walked to his own locker only five away from Franks. Locker 324. Opening it, he sifted through the multiple text books and binders looking for the books he would need for homework. _God, I hate school._ He thought to himself as he slammed the locker, having retrieved the items necessary. _At least one good thing came of today, He actually saw me today. And he seemed interested or at least I think he was. Did staring at someone for a long time count as someone being interested in you? God, do I sound like a love struck 13 year old girl._ But even with that thought in mind, he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face when he thought of earlier today.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_RRRRIIIIINNNGGG!_

“God damn fucking alarm clock!” Mikey shouted as he proceeded to throw the clock across the room.

“Michael James Way, watch your language!” an angry voice shouted from outside his room.

“Sorry, Mom,” Mikey called back guiltily.

Throwing on some clothes that consisted of mainly black, he walked out into the kitchen where his mom already had a pot of coffee brewing.

“I’m going to head off to work, wake up your brother will you?” his mother said closing the front door leaving him in silence and impatiently waiting for the coffee to finish.

The silence didn’t last long for his front door swung open moments after his mom had left. In the doorway stood Ray, his hair frizzy as usual and a smile on his face.

“Did you know that it’s common courtesy to knock and wait to be let into someone else’s house?” Mikey asked taking the pot out of the slot and pouring himself a cup.

“Really? I thought we were past that,” Ray replied taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Mikey only rolled his eyes and walked over to the door in the corner of the room. Opening it, he yelled down the stairs:

“Gerard! Get your lazy ass out of bed, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes with or without you!” A few moments later, he emerged out of the basement fully dressed and hair somewhat not a mess. Though it was physically impossible for his hair not to be a mess.

“Uh, who’s we?” he questioned walking over and getting himself coffee and food to eat for breakfast. “Oh…never mind,” Gerard said looking over at Ray sitting down at the table waving slightly at him.

“Why do you let him in again?” he questioned taking his cereal and coffee and sitting across from Ray with Mikey next to him.

“There’s the problem, I don’t let him in,” Mikey replied scrolling through something on his phone.

“Remind me to change the locks on the door,” Gerard said and Mikey laughed as Ray frowned at him.

“No need to be so negative, Way. Mikey doesn’t mind me, right?”

“Sure,” He replied not even looking up from his phone.

“Love you too Mikey,” Ray said rolling his eyes.

Ten minutes later the three of them were walking down the street that would eventually lead them to their school. They stopped at a one of the streets many intersections to wait for Bob and Frank.

“I’m going on ahead,” Gerard said continuing to walk down the street without them.

“Hey! Why do you always leave us here, do you not like Frank or something?” Ray shouted at the retreating figure. He didn’t turn back, only continued walking down the busy street. _Quite the opposite, actually._ He thought smiling slightly to himself.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank woke up that morning feeling rather out of it. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that today was just not going to be a good day. The only thought that kept him going was that he was going to get to see that guy in his art class again today and that maybe he would get another one of those letters. He read the first one a total of five times last night and was no closer to finding the writer than he was when he first got the letter.

He walked down the busy street's sidewalk to the usual place he met up with his friends. As he approached the intersection however, he saw a head of familiar inky black hair. _Hey, that’s the guy right? I think so at least. Does he live around here?_ Frank’s mind ran a mile a minute, he had to take a few deep breaths to clear his head before continuing his walk towards Mikey and Ray who stood on the street corner.

“Hey Frankie, we were just talking about you,” Ray said seeing him approach.

“Should I be worried?” Frank asked Mikey

“Of course, it is us we’re talking about,”

“Right, how silly of me,”

“What did you do this time, Frank?” Came Bob’s voice as he joined them on the street corner.

“Bob! So nice to see your face so early in the morning,” Frank said

“I know, I’m a blessing to all,”

“Doubtful,” Mikey coughed then changed the subject, “Hey, you’re all still coming on Friday right? To study for the exams coming up?”

“Yep, unless I somehow get hit by a fast moving truck,” Frank replied. It was doubtful that they would get any studying done at all. They always tried but it usually ended in a screaming fest and then a whole bunch of horror movies and video games. Nope, it was uncertain if any of their study plans actually stayed study plans.

Ray and Bob both confirmed that they were coming too.

“Unfortunately, my brother’s got nowhere to go on Friday so we’ll be stuck with him as well but we can always kick him out of the basement….” Mikey continued talking but Frank wasn’t paying any attention anymore. He was too distracted by thoughts of who was who in his life. There was this mysterious writer who he had no idea who they were. Nothing that was said in the letter could point him in any direction. Except for maybe the part about the person being in all of his classes and having a locker near his. He was sure that that could only be one person but who? And then there was the inky haired beauty in his art class. Who was that guy and how did he not noticed that he was in his class before? He was about as close to figuring out who that guy was as he was to figuring out who his secret admirer was. _This is hopeless. One of them is an easy fix. All I have to do is walk up to the guy and ask what his name is. But would that be rude? I don’t want to seem ignorant. This is hopeless._

“See you guys during lunch,” Mikey said as he left the group walking down to the sophomore hallway. He was a year younger than the three of them so therefore had a locker in a different part of the school.

“Bye!” Ray called out walking down to his own locker.

“See you first period, Iero,” Bob called out as he walked away, purposely pronouncing his last name wrong.

“I hate you too, Bryar!” Frank called back going to his own locker around the corner. He was pretty early and very few students walked the halls. One in particular, though, caught his eye. The guy from his art class, _I really need to figure out his name,_ stood at his locking shifting books around. As if he could tell someone was looking at him, the teen looked up and met Frank’s eyes, staring back at him. Frank slightly raised his hand and waved ever so slightly. The boy’s hazel eyes widened somewhat, like he couldn’t believe Frank was actually waving at him. His face then turned a shade of red as he waved shyly back at Frank. _This guy is adorable, too bad I don’t know his fucking name!_

Suddenly the hazel eyes that were looking at him moments before focused on something behind him and for a moment Frank could’ve sworn he saw fear flash through the beautiful irises. But then it was gone and so was the boy, he took off in the other direction down the hallway as fast as he could walk without running. Turning around Frank saw the cause for the inky haired teens retreat. A group of guys, obviously on every sports team they could flatter their way in to. They saw the black clad student from Frank’s class and took off after him. _What the Fuck?_  Frank wondered. _What do those guys what with him?_ He didn’t even hesitate to follow a few feet behind the group of jocks.

Turning the corner, the group of guys found the black haired teen leaning against one of the lockers. What looked to be like the leader of the gang of dudes stepped forward and immediately shoved the boy hard against the lockers. He didn’t show any pain and looked at the other guy fearlessly as the jock shouted insults into his face. Frank watched from around the corner in horror. Too shocked to move from his spot. Why would someone want to bully this adorable guy? Sure he had his hair dyed black, wore all black and tight skinny jeans but what right did that give them to do this to the poor guy. As Frank watched the scene go down, hazel eyes met his own from across the hall and he could’ve sworn he saw the guy smile slightly to himself.

The guy let go of the black clad student, calling him gay with numerous different insults. That probably would’ve been the end of it if the black haired boy didn’t throw a come-back at him,

“No shit! Congratulations you aren’t as big of an idiot as I thought you were!” He exclaimed. Obviously that wasn’t the right thing to say because the second he finished the sentence the other much bigger guy turned around and punched him straight in the nose. The inky haired boy collapsed on the ground, a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose already. The group of guys walk away laughing, apparently satisfied with the condition that their victim was in.

Frank saw the blood and immediately rushed forward. The guy was already trying to stifle the blood flow with the sleeve of his shirt as he pushed himself off the ground. _Maybe insulting his intelligence was a bad idea_ he thought to himself as Frank rushed towards him.

“Are you okay? Do you need any help?” The smaller black haired teen continued to rapidly spout off questions. _How cute._ Thought the teen, _but I really just need a bathroom and a period alone._

“No, I don’t need any help,” the taller black haired teen started, Frank felt disappointment and a little worried. He couldn’t just let him leave with a possible broken nose and not give him any help. “And I’m never okay,” he finished and then he was gone.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom is empty when he reaches it. _Thank God,_ he thought leaning over the sink letting his nose drip blood while he tried his hardest to get rid of the blood staining his jacket’s sleeve. _Mom’s going to kill me and if she doesn’t Mikey will._ This was just not his day.

But as he sat there, his nose gushing a constant flow of blood, he didn’t think about that, or the aching pain he felt throughout his head from the blow. No, what he thought about was Frank. Why didn’t he let him help? It would’ve been the perfect opportunity to be alone with him. God, he was such an idiot sometimes.

He grabbed a few paper towels as the bell signaling the beginning of the school day rang. He didn’t care, English was stupid and his nose was still bleeding so it’s not like he could’ve gone anyway. He pushed the paper towels against his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. Slowly the blood was clotting, thankfully the stupid jock hadn’t broken his nose so he had nothing really to worry about. He looked in the mirror staring into his own eyes. His black hair was a mess, _what color shall I dye you next?_ He thought laughing to himself. _Oh, I’m going insane. What about red? It’ll match the blood I see on a daily basis. Damn was that a morbid thought or what?_ But despite the thought, red might not be a bad idea…Mikey was definitely going to kill him.

He sat down on the tiled floor leaning against the wall that separated the bathroom from the hallway waiting for the blood to clot. Then he could go see his Frankie.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank slowly walked back down the hallway he had come from. More students lined the way now but none of them concerned Frank. He wanted so badly to make sure that guy was okay. _I’m never okay, he said. What the heck is that supposed to mean and why is he never okay?_ He slammed his head against a locker, thankfully it was his locker and it didn’t fall apart. _Why do I care so much? I don’t even know the guy, sure he’s adorable and deathly attractive….I don’t even know where I was going with that. Damn it! I need to focus._

“Ahh, Frank are you talking to your locker?” Mikey asked as he walked by heading for his first period class.

“Yes,” Frank said simply but completely sarcastic.

“You are losing it, my friend,” the blonde said walking away.

“I’m aware,” Frank answered back and Mikey chuckled.

Frank opened his locker, he doesn’t even know why he bothers with the combo anymore. His locker opens if he puts anything it the stupid lock. Guess it’s just habit. The locker swings open and a sheet of paper much like the first falls out of the rusty old thing. Frank immediately smiles and grabs the letter. Reading it makes him even happier.

_Frank,_

_So you didn’t completely freak out when you found my first letter to you so I’m assuming that means you appreciated it. When I saw you next you looked happier and I want to believe that was because of me but I could be wrong. I know you still have no idea who I am, though yesterday I swear you were so close to saying something to me and I wanted so badly to talk to you. But you never said anything and I don’t blame you for that. You don’t even know my name so how could I expect you to talk to me. I should have said something, maybe if I had we could’ve have become friends. If I asked would you be my friend? What am I saying, of course you wouldn’t want to be my friend. Nobody in this stupid school wants to so how could I expect you to? For now I’ll be okay, but I don’t know how long that’ll last. I really like you Frankie, and remember someone out there loves you._

Frank smiled to himself as he slammed his locker shut and slung his backpack, now filled with the day’s books and binders over his shoulder and headed towards his first class. The guy, _why do I automatically think it’s a guy? It could be a girl,_ wrote him another letter, it wasn’t a onetime thing. This made Frank smile even more, _I never knew it would feel this good to feel loved._ He thought. _If only I knew who this was so I could become closer to him. Or her, God Frank it could be a girl._ But somehow he knew it was a boy who wrote him these letters. All the girls here either didn’t care enough to be interested in Frank or were bold enough to just walk up to him if they really wanted to. He doubted that one of those girls would be smart enough to come up with an idea like this though. _No it’s definitely a guy. Yep, that narrows it down to about half the junior student body. I’m totally screwed._

He reached his first hour English class and sat down with a smile still on his face. Moments later Bob sat down next to him.

“What are you so smiley about?” he questioned raising an eyebrow at the letter that Frank was folding and unfolding in his hands. “Is that the same one or a new one?”

“A new one,” Frank said moving to put the letter in his backpack. Bob snatched it out of his hands before he got it there.

“So that’s what this look is about,” Bob said and began reading the letter while fending off Frank as he tried to get the letter back. “Quit it, I’m trying to read!” he called out and Frank slumped back into his chair crossing his arms.

“Sounds like someone seriously has a crush on you,” Bob concluded throwing the letter back at him. Frank scrambled to catch it.

“I don’t know, it kind of sounds like he does,” Frank said folding the letter and succeeding with putting it in his backpack this time.

“He?” Bob asked raising an eyebrow, “didn’t know you swung that way, Frankie,”

“Oh shut up, It just sounds like it’s a he, doesn’t it? Besides I never said I was interested,” His face flushed and Bob smirked. Frank hit him upside the head right as the teacher walked into the classroom.

“Mr. Iero, what are you five years old?” she questioned, seeing him hit Bob rather hard.

“Yes ma’am,” Frank called out causing a few people around him to snicker. The English teacher only rolled her eyes and then proceeded to start writing on the board. This was where Frank checked out. English really wasn’t worth any of his time, he was passing and that kept his mom happy so he really didn’t care. He rested his head on his desk looking sideways across the aisle between the desks. It was then that he noticed an empty seat right across from him. _Who sits there? I know someone does and they are usually always here. Why can’t I remember who? Great another person to figure out._

“Hey, who sits there?” Frank whispered to Bob as the teacher droned on about the importance of proper grammar. _News flash, no one gives a shit!_ He thought as Bob looked at the empty desk a few feet away from Frank.

“Some weird kid, always doodling in his notebook. Really don’t know much about him,” Bob said, shrugging.

“Do you know what he looks like?” Frank asked and Bob snickered at him.

“Frank, just because you recently discovered your sexuality doesn’t mean you have to go around checking out every guy at this school,”

“Asshole,” Frank muttered and Bob silently laughed at him.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For the rest of first period, Frank tried his hardest to focus. He just couldn’t, he constantly found himself glancing at the desk across from him thinking that maybe the student might just magically appear and introduce themselves. No such luck.

Second period wasn’t any better. His thoughts this time on the unnamed guy he saw this morning get punched in the nose. He wondered if he went to the nurse or if he suffered alone in a bathroom somewhere in the school’s few. _Why didn’t I stand up and help him, followed him instead of walking away disappointed, I might have gotten a name out of him and maybe a new friendship._ Frank really couldn’t concentrate at all.

Second period dragged on forever and by the time the bell rang, Frank was ready to explode. _Why can’t I figure anything out!_ He practically ran from the classroom towards his locker, remembering that he forgot his math homework in it. He passed numerous lockers with students shuffling through books and attempting to fit all of them in their backpacks.

Going to his locker, he too shuffled around for his math notebook containing his homework. Finding it, he shoved it into his backpack, slammed his locker shut and froze in his tracks. Standing at his own locker was the inky haired boy. Not a trace of blood on his face from this morning. He slung his own backpack over his shoulder and continued on to his next class. _So I guess he’s alright. Still wish I could’ve helped in some way._ He, too then started to head to his next class. The black haired teen a few paces in front of him, weaving through the crowded hallway as if no one even saw him. But Frank did and it took all his effort to keep his eyes straight forward focusing on anything but the boy walking in front of him. He did notice however that the teen was a few inches taller than him, that didn’t surprise him all that much though. Everyone was taller than him.

Frank followed the black clad teen all the way to his 3rd period classroom. _Do we really have this class together too? I am such a fucking nonobservant idiot._ _Fuck, the guy even sits right fucking next to me. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Frank said walking to his seat. The boy sat in the desk directly next to his. Seriously, how did he not notice before? _I’m going to blame Bob, just because I can. Speaking of Bob, where is he? Doesn’t he sit in front of me?_

“Hey, Frank, find your crush yet?” Bob shouted to the room. _Speak of the devil._ He was so happy that Bob and the inky black haired teen were the only ones in the room and the later really didn't seem to be paying any attention to anything around him. _Maybe that’s why I didn't notice him, he’s so quiet compared to all of my other friends._

“No I haven’t found him,” Frank said and the black haired teen threw a sideways glance at him. Frank barely saw it but it was enough to know that the boy was listening to their conversation. _Now he decides to listen. Perfect, just what I need. Scare him away before I even get to know him._

“So you admit to liking a he?” Bob said

“What?!...I said him didn't I?” Frank said sighing. He could’ve sworn that the boy next to him laughed slightly. Frank smiled, _really, how did I not meat this guy until now? Well I still haven’t really met him but I’m working on it._  

“You sure did Frankie, and now you’re spacing out staring at the poor guy next to you,” Bob said, laughing as Frank’s face turned a bright red. The black haired teen sitting next to Frank bent lower over his notebook trying to hide his own blush. _Can I just go home?_  He thought. _Please?_

“I am not,” Frank shouted, at Bob. The teacher glanced in his direction, giving off a be-quiet-or-I’m-going-to-murder-you vibe. Frank smiled shyly in an apology.  Bob burst out laughing as the shorter boy glared at him.

"But seriously, regardless of if it's a girl or a boy, I can't help help smiling," Frank said. "It's just nice knowing someone cares a little more," Bob raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you're saying you don't find these letter creepy at all?"

"The opposite actually. It's weird I know but really I feel like if I did get to know this person that maybe it might work, Do I sound crazy?"

"No, not all Frankie. You sound like a hopeless romantic thirteen year old girl,"

"Fuck you, Bob" This time Frank knew he saw the boy sitting next to him laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Frank questioned irritably. That made the guy stop laughing, he looked up at Frank with his hazel eyes, smiling  _oh God, this is just not going to work._  Frank thought. He just shook his head, black hair swinging across his eyes. Pushing it behind his ear he continued doodling. Frank watched him intently.

"You're staring again," The teen mumbled, his face colored slightly. Frank looked away just as the teacher called for there attention. Red colored his cheeks.

Yes, today was just neither Frank, nor Gerard’s day

 


	4. Chapter 4

By the time lunch rolled around, Frank wanted nothing more than to go home and stare at a wall for an hour or two. He had so much running through his mind and couldn’t focus on a single thought. Sitting down at their usual table, he stared at the plastic imitation granite tops, slowly going through his thoughts. _Okay so, yesterday some unknown student who is in love with me left me a letter in my locker. It wasn’t signed and I still have got no idea who he is. Or she! God damn it Frank! Yesterday, I also met….no stared at this guy in my art class who is too fucking gorgeous for his own good. This morning, I saw him get punched in the nose and when I tried to help he wouldn’t let me and told me that he was never okay. I still don’t know his name! Speaking of that guy, where is he?_ Frank looked around the Lunch room, scanning every table for the black haired boy. _The guy is always alone and I space out staring at him all the time probably creeping the fuck out of him, the least I can do is give the guy a place to sit….so he’s not alone, I mean._

“….don’t you think Frank?” Ray asked, looking over to Frank who was lost in his own little world. “Ah, Frank? Who are you looking for? Are you okay?” he asked and Bob snickered at the spacing out teen next to him.

“He’s got a crush on somebody,” Bob said and both Ray and Mikey looked shocked.

“Really?” They both said at the same time. Although, Frank still wasn’t paying any attention. _Where is he? Maybe I should go look for him just in case he’s getting cornered by those guys again._

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Frank said getting up and leaving the lunch room.

“O-okay,” Ray said looking over to Mikey, who only shrugged.

Frank walked out of the lunch room, hood over his head and hands in his pockets. He wandered through the hallway. Not a person to be seen, until he turned the corner to the hallway that held his locker. The same circle of guys from this morning were huddled around two people. The first guy Frank recognized, Mr. I’m-going-to-punch-you-in-the-face! Towered over another guy. The poor guy was so much smaller than the jock and was trying his hardest to become a locker. He was pushed up against the lockers as much as he could but still wasn’t submitting. He faced the jock, chin held high. Frank guessed the guy also had a look fearlessness on his face but he had his hood pulled over his head and the rest of his face was covered by black hair. _Dyed black hair._

As soon as the bigger teen rose his fist as if he was going to punch the smaller boy, Frank jumped in. _I don’t want to stand by and watch someone get hurt again._ He thought as he walked over to the group of walking testosterone.

“What do you guys think you’re doing? Leave the kid alone!” he called out, effectively scaring the crap out of some of the guys. Guess they didn’t expect anyone to stop them. Then they saw who it was, Frank in all his five foot four glory really didn’t pose much of a threat.

“Get out of here, Iero.” One of the guys said trying to intimidate Frank. However, he was more annoyed than scared, _if you trying to scare someone at least pronounce their name right, asshole!_

“First of all, it’s pronounced Iero. Come one say it with me, eye-year-oh. Good. Now second of all, fuck no!” he said

“ooo, I’m so scared, shorty here is going to beat me up. What are you going to do, kick my shins?” Frank rolled his eyes as the other guys laughed.

“How original, first place! Ten out of ten for creativity! Do you want a medal or something?”

“Shut up! You see that locker over there? You’re going to get very acquainted with it the next time you butt in.” The guys would’ve scared any other person but not Frank. He just sighed.

“I look forward to it!” he called out as the guys left. “Assholes,” he mumbled, then turned his attention to where the original victim of the bullies was, only he wasn’t standing there anymore. The only thing that was there was a small piece of paper that had probably fallen out of someone’s locker. Frank walked over and picked it up. It wasn’t a discarded scrap forgotten by some student. No, written on the small slip in oh-so familiar handwriting were the words: _thank you._ Frank stared at the paper, wide eyed. The GUY (because he was now certain that it was a guy) who he just saved from getting beaten up by that wall of meat was the same guy who had confessed his love to Frank with that very same handwriting. He couldn’t see his face, just enough of his body to tell that it was indeed a guy who had written him. _And dyed black hair._ There was only one other guy he knew with dyed black hair but doubted that attractive of a guy could fall for Frank plus he probably wasn’t gay anyway. So he was back to square one. _Why couldn’t I have paid more attention to his face? I would’ve found my secret writer and saved so much trouble._

Immediately, Frank began scanning the hallways. Looking for the black clad student. _He couldn’t have gotten too far, could he?_ But no one was to be seen. No one but Frank roamed the hallways. _Guess the guy’s faster than he looks._ Frank thought, disappointedly. Frank walked slowly to his next class, the one class he never wanted to go to no matter what day it was. Gym was just not his forte. _I’ve still got twenty minutes left in lunch._ He thought but he wasn’t hungry and he really didn’t feel like getting made fun of by his friends. He was certain Bob had filled Mikey and Ray in about everything. Mikey would still look guilty of something and Ray would look genuinely interested. _What does Mikey have to hide?_ He thought walking into the giant humid room. No matter what time of the year it was, the gym was always humid and always smelled pretty bad. _At least I don’t have to change in front of everyone today._ He really wasn’t all that self-conscious about his body, he just felt awkward around all the really tall and muscular boys that swarmed around the locker room before class.

Once inside, the familiar smell of sweaty guys filled his lungs. _Yeah, I want to be anywhere but here._ He thought walking to the back of the room to check the schedule for today. Passing by rows of blue lockers, a glimpse of another person flashed by. He froze in his tracks and back-tracked it a few paces. Standing next to his own locker stood a familiar teen. Black basketball shorts already on and a discarded hoodie on the ground around his feet.

Frank watched, _what is this guy doing here? I didn’t know he was in this class as well. Wow, I really don’t pay any attention to anything do I?_ The black haired teen’s back was turned away from him when he started to pull off his shirt. _That’s my cue to stop staring,_ he thought embarrassed and face turning red. He rushed off to his own locker in the front of the room closest to the door. He began to get dress in the gym uniform as well. Pulling off his own shirt, however he felt as if someone was looking at him. Turning around, black t-shirt in hand, he saw hazel eyes staring intently at him. He smirked slightly.

“Now look who’s staring,” he called out to the boy. His face turned a bright red, deeply contrasting his pale skin. The boy walked as fast as he could out of the locker room. _This guy is adorable._ Frank thought, _oh God, Bob was right. Well, you learn something new every day. Maybe this is my chance to find out his name._

Frank finished changing, taking his clothes and making sure to lock them in his locker. He made that mistake freshmen year when he forgot to lock the locker. He came back to change into his clothes and some seniors had shoved them in one of the showers. It wasn’t very fun spending the rest of the day in wet clothes. He walked out of the locker room feeling rather awkward in the baggy shirt and shorts. The boy sat on top of the pushed back bleachers leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he looked absolutely exhausted. _Where was he during Lunch?_ Frank thought again. Climbing up to where the boy was sitting, he plopped down next to him. The boy opened his eyes and glanced sideways at Frank.

“Hello, can I help you?” he questioned, closing his eyes again and resting his head against the wall.

“No, just need to sit somewhere,” Frank replied.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “Look, if you’re here just to make fun of me, I suggest you go find someone else because I’m really not in the mood,” he said, eyes still closed.

“What?! I came over here to apologize for staring multiple times and probably creeping the fuck out of you, why the fuck would I come over here to make fun of you?” Frank asked incredulously.

“I don’t know, lots of people do,” he said, opening his eyes and looking into Frank’s. Looking for any hint that he was lying.

“Well, I’m not one of those people,” Frank said. “My name is-“

“Frank, I know,” The boy said, looking away and leaning back against the wall. _Okay then, this guy really just doesn’t like talking does he?_

“You sit next to me in a couple classes so I knew your name beforehand,” the boy explained.

“Are you new here? It’s just, I haven’t seen you around,” The teen laughed and looked over to Frank.

“I moved here last year,” he said and Frank looked at him in confusion. _Didn’t Mikey also move here last year?_ He thought to himself. “I’m not offended that you don’t know who I am though, I’m pretty easy to miss, if you don’t look hard enough,” he said smiling slightly.

“Well, I guess I looked hard enough,” Frank said.

“Or you just stared long enough,” he threw back at him. Frank blushed and the boy laughed. Their conversation continued on from there. The boy opened up the more Frank talked to him, gesturing wildly when the topic changed to art and listening carefully when Frank was talking. The guy reminded Frank of someone, he couldn’t put his finger on it at the moment but he swears the guy sounds just like someone he knew. _Maybe it will come to me later._ But later would have to wait, the bell signaling the end of lunch went off and students were already starting to file into the gym. A familiar figure walked through the doors after a few minutes.

Mr. Original walked through the door and spotted the two of them sitting together. Frank listening intently while the other kid made wild hand gestures to help explain his point.

“Aww, look at this, the little emo kid found himself a boyfriend!” he shouted across the room. “Good thing its Iero cause I don’t think anyone else could be stupid enough to date you!”

 _You can make fun of me all you want,_ Gerard thought, _but leave Frank out of it._ Making a split second decision, he shouted back at the guy.

“Awww, you’re jealous aren’t you?” he said, “Don’t worry, I still love you!” He then proceeded to blow the jock a kiss and while leaning back against the wall, gave him a ‘call me’ gesture.

“Fag,” The boy shouted at him. He shrugged and shouted back down at the boy.

“Takes one to know one,” he said proceeding to yawn and stretch his arms out.

And as the jock left having lost his own game, Frank laughed. _God, I like this guy._ The guy’s hazel eyes stared confusedly at him as he laughed on and on. It was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time. He started to calm down after another five minutes, out of breath. The other boy had joined in on his laughter at some point and they both climbed down from the bleachers giggling every once in a while. _Really how could I have never met this guy before? He’s amazing._

“Alright everyone! We’re going to head out to the track and run a few races,” The gym teacher shouted. Everybody groaned, it was cold as fuck out there today and it was probably drizzling. Why were they still going outside? “Quit you’re whining, let’s go,”

The class followed the gym teacher out of the warm gym into the, as predicted, freezing air of the afternoon. 

“This is stupid,” Frank muttered.

“Yeah, it’s so fucking cold!” The teen said walking next to Frank, rubbing his bare arms.

Once at the track, the class huddled on the bleachers in small groups, trying to keep warm as best as they could while others ran a lap or two around the track. All Frank had was the inky-haired teen. At first they hadn’t sat very close at all, still conversing about anything and everything to help take their minds off the cold air. But as time went on, they found themselves unconsciously sitting closer and closer to each other. Frank tried to focus on what the boy was saying and not the boy himself. It was driving him crazy how close they were sitting to each other. _Can we just go back inside?_ It wasn’t the cold that bothered him (actually he was quite warm now,) it was sitting so close.

“Way!” the gym teacher shouted, “You’re up,”

“Oh that’s me!” the boy exclaimed. _Way? Now I know I’ve heard someone else with that name. Really why can’t I figure out anything today. The guy acts familiarly and has a familiar last name. Ooo, this is going to kill me._ When “Way” got up, Frank immediately started to get cold again. _Was he really keeping me that warm?_

Frank watched the race, well he watched the inky haired boy anyway. He wasn’t necessarily fast, but it helped that all the boys he was racing against either didn’t care enough to try or were really out of shape. The boy won the race with ease with those circumstances. Many of the students who were friends with the jock that the hazel eyed boy had made fun of before class were waiting at the finish line, throwing multiple insults at the poor guy. He just raised his arms above his head as if the crowd was cheering for him instead of yelling. Frank chuckled, but his laughter soon faded. As the boy walked off the track rather quickly someone standing nearby tripped him. Not expected that, he fell hard on the rocky path that surrounded the track. Frank winced knowing that that had to hurt like hell. Along with the cold, rocks were unforgiving. The black haired teen stood up, blood running down his legs from the rocks that had dug into his skin, not showing a single ounce of pain on his face. Though Frank knew that he was struggling. The group around the finish line, starting laughing calling him any name they could think of. Frank stood up from his spot on the bleachers, the boy’s hazel eyes looked up from the ground and at him. He smiled a bit and Frank felt like he could cry for this guy. _Why would these assholes find the need to pick on this guy? Yes he’s different but really? He’s…he’s._ Frank couldn’t finish the thought. He rushed over to the boy’s side.

“Mr. Smith? Can I help him down to the nurse, he’s bleeding pretty badly,” he asked looking at the poor boys knees. The cold air wasn’t helping anything, it probably made the experience all the more painful. And made his skin brittle causing it to break open more than it probably would have.

“Yeah, whatever,” the gym teacher said not even looking up from his clipboard. _Yeah, whatever? You just watched a group of kids mentally and physically hurt another and all you say is yeah whatever? Really?_ Frank shook his head.

“Come on let’s go,” he said turning to the bleeding boy. “Do you want any help,” He asked.

“No, thanks,” he said and they began the walk back to the gym.

“Aww, they really are a cute couple,” a girl called out mockingly as the two of them walked by. Frank was about to say something but the other boy spoke up first.

“At least I can get a boyfriend, honey,” Frank laughed. Yeah, this guy was great.

The two of the walked back to the gym’s locker room. Well Frank walked and hazel eyes stumbled. Once inside, Frank changed back into his other clothes, _I’m not planning on going back out there._ The other boy changed as well, leaving his basketball shorts on so his scrapped up knees were still exposed. Grabbing his jeans, the two of them walked out of the gym and down the hallway towards the nurse’s.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help walking?” Frank asked for the third or fourth time. The answer was always the same. “No thanks,” but he continued asking because every time he did, the boy’s face broke out in an adorable blush.

Once they were standing outside of the nurse’s office, Frank spoke up.

“I’m going to go clean up some of the blood that dropped on to the floor as we were walking, you go on ahead,” and he started to walk off towards the bathroom for paper towels.

“Frank!” The boy called out as he walked away.

“Yes?” he replied stopping and turning around.

“Thank you,” he said, casting his eyes downward to the ground and not meeting Frank’s. Frank smiled at him.

“No problem. What are friends for?” The teen looked up at him, shocked for a moment before he smiled as well.

“Yeah, friends.” And then he opened the door to the office and walked inside.

After the very few droplets of blood were somewhat cleaned up, he walked back to the nurse’s.

“….how’s it going?” a female’s voice that Frank assumed was the nurse said. He was standing right outside the door now. _The school’s nurse is also the school’s psychologist, right? I wonder what this guy needs from her._

“It’s going, I just can’t find the nerve to tell them,” Said the boy’s familiar voice. _Oh, he’s talking about someone. Does he like someone?_

“Well, are you guy’s friends?” The nurse asked. _Yeah they’re definitely talking about a crush._

“Only recently,” He said.

“Well, when you feel that you are close enough to her, you can tell her and then sort it out from there,” the nurse said. Frank’s heart dropped. _Of course it was a girl, you’re an idiot for getting your hopes up in the first place._


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard walked into the nurse’s office while Frank walked away towards the bathrooms for paper towels. _Friends,_ he thought, _one step closer._ He smiled to himself as the nurse rushed over to him.

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you walk in here smiling!” The greying older lady said as she was within talking distance.

It was true, never once had he come in happy and he had come in more times than he could count since he moved here last year. Normally, he would be complaining rather angrily about the boys who had added another bruise to his body or crying over how hard it was to only be able to watch the person he loved and never be brave enough to talk to them. The nurse listened to all his problems as was her job, not only as the nurse but as the school’s psychologist as well. He could talk about anything and the nurse would listen intently and give her own opinions and advice. She was the one who had given him the idea to leave notes in Frank’s locker. However, she didn’t know Gerard was head over heels for another guy. He had talked about a crush and she had automatically assumed it was a girl. He was too just too embarrassed to ever correct her.

“So what put you in such a good mood?” She asked as he sat down on one of the grey leather beds, extending his legs in front of him for the nurse to see.

“I made a friend in class, today,” He said, the nurse was wetting down a wash cloth to clean up his scrapped up knees of gravel and the deep red liquid coating them. “He helped me here when I was fell, his name’s Frank,”

“He sounds like a nice guy,” She said smiling. _It’s nice to see him finally smiling. This boy must mean a lot to him._ “Now, how did you scrape up your knees so badly?” she questioned.

“I was walking off the track and some asshole tripped me. I fell pretty hard on the gravel surrounding the track outside,” he explained. She nodded her head, completely ignoring his language, she had grown accustomed to it.

“Why were you guys outside in the first place? Isn’t it close to snowing outside?” she asked.

Gerard winced as she started dabbing at the wounds to clean them of the blood.

“No clue, but after a while the cold really didn’t bother me” he admitted remembering how close Frank was to him. It drove him crazy and took all his effort to not wrap his arms around the smaller, shivering boy. The nurse rose an eyebrow at him as the boy’s face dusted a light pink.

“And what about your crush? Are you still leaving letters? How’s it going?”

“It’s going,” he replied wondering what was taking Frank so long, “I just can’t find the nerve to tell them,” he added in, making sure to avoid mentioning the gender of the person.

“Well, are you guys’ friends?” she asked, washing the blood off the washcloth and then wringing it out.

“Only recently,” _like, just this period._ He thought.

“Well, when you feel that you are close enough to her, you can tell her and sort it out from there,” she said walking back over to him and wiping the rest of the blood away.

“Yeah, _her,”_ he said to himself. But the nurse had heard him and looked, confused, at him. His eyes were downcast and he looked rather embarrassed. _There’s something he’s not telling me,_ she thought shooting him a questioning glance. But the boy’s eyes were no longer on her. They were focused on the door as it swung open to reveal a smaller teen clad in all black with the same color hair.

“Hey, Frank! There you are, I was beginning to think you got lost,” Gerard said smiling. His smile faltered a little however when he saw that the shorter teen looked a little disheartened. _How much of that conversation had he heard?_ He thought.

“So you must be Frank, Mr. Way here has told me about you,” the nurse interjected laughing at how much Gerard’s face brightened when Frank walked in. _I understand now, it isn’t a girl Gerard’s in love with. It’s Frank, that’s why he looked so embarrassed when I said she. Why did he never say anything?_

“Good things, I hope,” Frank said, bringing a smile back on his face. He couldn’t stay upset for too long, just looking at the black haired boy sitting on that bed smiling was enough to make him truly smile again. The guy had such an adorable smile.

“Good things? Really, where?” The boy said looking around the room. The nurse was bandaging his legs up, smiling slightly to herself. _This boy really does mean a lot to Gerard. I’ve never seen him so happy._

“Asshole,” Frank mumbled causing the other boy to chuckle.

“Okay, your knees should heal rather quickly. The scrapes aren’t all that deep. Just try not to bend them too much so you don’t break open the newly forming scabs,” She said, finishing up the bandaging.

“Thank you,” He said getting up off the bed and heading towards the bathroom attached to the office to change into his pants. No matter how comfortable basketball shorts were they would just not work with the new additions to his legs. “I’ll be right back,” he said shutting the door.

“In all the many times he’s come in here, I’ve never seen him so happy, the poor boy doesn’t have many friends and is pushed around by other boys a lot,” the nurse said, cleaning up the leftover bandages and washing her hands. “He really does like you, though,” She added. _Not as much as I’d like him to,_ he thought sadly. The nurse smiled at him as if she sensed what he was thinking. _Oh, this is going to work out quite nicely._ She thought. _Just a little time._

The bathroom door opened and the hazel eyed teen walked out with some difficulty. _Skinny jeans was definitely not the best idea today._ He thought wincing slightly as he took another step. Frank looked up as the attractive as ever boy walked back into the room. _No! Stop thinking like that!_ Frank scolded himself, _He’s a friend and that’s all he’ll ever be!_ He smiled to stop himself from looking completely upset but the look that he received from the teen told him that smiling really didn’t work at all.

“Thank you again,” The boy said, turning towards the nurse.

“Oh, no problem, honey,” She said, “Do you want me to write you boys up a pass back to class?” she asked even though she already knew the answer.

“No!” They both shouted in unison. She chuckled faintly, _yep, some time together is all they need for the pieces to fall into place,_ thought the older lady.

“I mean, no thanks,” Gerard said, “class is almost over, anyway,” he added, looking over at the clock. Ten minutes left of class. No use going back to the gym. Frank nodded, agreeing with Gerard.

“Well, have a nice day you two,” she called as the two boys walked out of the room.

“Bye,” Gerard said, then he was alone again with Frank.

“Sooo, how many times have you been in there?” Frank questioned, the boy looked confused. “To be able to talk freely like that, I mean,” He added to clear up whatever confusion the boy had. The teen ran a hand through his hair. _He’s nervous._ Frank thought, _why would he be nervous?_

“To tell you the truth, I don’t really know how many times. Lost track,” he admitted, quietly. “That sounds really pitiful,” he laughed, trying to get rid of the awkwardness he felt. Not even Mikey knew that he went to the nurse’s on almost a daily basis. So why was he telling Frank this when he had really only known him for a class period.

“No, I don’t think so. I used to go to the nurse a lot as a kid. I got really sick really easily but I guess you’re not going because you’re feeling sick,” Frank said

“I don’t think I’ve ever gone because I was sick,” _Can I just hug you?_ Frank wondered. Though he really wanted to, he stopped himself, that would just be plain creepy. He vowed, however, to make sure this boy didn’t go to the nurse with bleeding and bruised limbs anymore. _Not if I can help it._

“Let’s talk about something else, this is making me feel all depressed,” the boy said.

“Okay,” Frank started, “Why’d you dye your hair?”

“How can you tell that it’s dyed?” Gerard asked playing with a strand that had fallen in his eyes.

“Your eyebrows,” He said, “They’re lighter than your hair,”

“Nice to know when you’re staring that you notice my eyebrows and not my eyes,” he said. _Is he flirting?_ Frank wondered, _No, just teasing._ But that didn’t stop him from blushing a bit. “Anyway, to answer your question, I’ve got no idea why. Just felt like it one day, bought a box of hair dye, and here it is. Nearly gave my mother a heart attack. She thought I was doing drugs or something,”

“Were you?” Frank questioned

“At the time….” He trailed off, “Yes, but not anymore, I quit when I moved in last year,”

“What made you quit?” Frank asked, this guy was so intriguing.

“Well, my brother for one, and I…I met someone who made me want to be a better person,” he admitted, blushing slightly and not meeting Frank’s eyes. _Must be that girl he was talking about with nurse._ Frank thought.

“Anyway, I was thinking of dying it something different on Friday,” he said changing the conversation.

“Really?” he said, “but I like the black,” the other boy smirked.

“I’m sure you do,” _now I’m certain he’s flirting…or he could be teasing! Oh I quit._ “Why’d you dye yours?”

“Mom said I couldn’t” He said simply, shrugging. Gerard chuckled.

“Rebellion, I like it, same with the piercings then, I’m guessing,” Frank subconsciously, brought a hand up to his ear. He wanted his lip pierced but he was already on unsteady ground with his mother, best to wait a year or two so she doesn’t completely murder him.

“I don’t like authority,”

“Makes sense,” then the bell rang and students flooded the hallways, desperate to flee whatever class they were trapped in for the hour.

“Well, I’ll see you during art?” Frank said.

“Yeah, art.” Gerard said. Frank smiled and walked away towards his locker. _How long will it take you to notice, Frankie, that we have all the same classes together?_  

He then walked to his own locker and then towards his next class. Frank sitting in the front, the whole time never noticing that he sat in the back corner doodling as always.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When the final bell finally rang, Frank was out of that school as fast as he could go. But first making sure he said goodbye to the still unnamed boy. _At least I have part of his name, Way. Where the hell have I heard that name before?_ He was having a really off day today.

He walked home, noticing as he walked up his driveway that a car was parked in the garage. _Guess mom’s home early today._ He walked inside the front door and was immediately bombarded by his mother.

“Welcome home!” she called, “How was school,” She asked, meeting him at the front door. Frank didn’t answer and worry spread over his mom’s face.

“Did something bad happen today?” she asked, worriedly.

“No, quite the opposite actually, I made a new friend,” he said, throwing his backpack on a nearby chair and kicking off his shoes.

“Then what’s with the distraught look?” she was thoroughly confused. _Why is he acting like this then? Oh…I bet it’s a girl! My little Frankie, having girl problems!_ “I get it,” she said out loud. Frank looked worried for a minute. “The new ‘friend’ is someone you want to be more than friends with,” _okay, she doesn’t think it’s a guy so I’m okay. I should just leave it like that for now. Maybe some other time._

Frank nodded unable to find the right words. _I’m I really going to have this conversation?_ His mother smiled.

“Ooo, you’ll have to tell me all about them,” she said, excitedly.

“Yeah, sure,” Frank said.

“So what does she look like?” she asked. _I wonder what he would look like as a girl._ Frank thought, he smiled at the thought.

“Umm, short black hair, hazel eyes,” he said.

“She sounds pretty,” she said thoughtfully. “Are you going to ask her out?”

“No!” Frank said a little too quickly, his mother laughed, “I mean, I only met… _her_ today, so that would be weird,” he said. _Plus, she’s actually a he, so that’s another problem._

“Okay, okay, I understand.” She said, “Anything else interesting happen today?” _Should I tell her about the letters? Maybe she’d have some advice for that as well. No, I’ll keep that to myself._

“Not really,” he said. “I’ve got a whole bunch of homework though,” That was an understatement. That’s why on Friday he was going to Mikey’s, so they could all work on the piles of homework the teachers decided to dump on them the week before exams. He really did hate school.

“Okay, well why don’t you get to work on that, I’ll make dinner tonight,” she said and Frank grabbed his backpack and walked up to his room.

It wasn’t ten minutes later that his phone went alight with multiple texts from Bob:

_“For the math homework, what you get for question number 1?”_

_“And 2”_

_“And 3”_

_“And 4”_

_“You know what, what’d you get for all your answers?”_ Frank read all five messages and laughed slightly.

 _“I don’t quite understand why you would ask me for answers,”_ he replied

_“Good point, I’ll go bother Ray,”_

_“Wait, speaking of math, do you know the guy’s name that sits next to me?”_ Maybe Bob new, this way he wouldn’t have to ask the guy and seem completely rude for not ever learning his name.

 _“Not a clue, Why?”_ Bob questioned.

 _“No reason, thanks,”_ he replied.

 _“No, there is a reason, ooo, that’s the guy who’s captured your heart isn’t it?”_ Bob teased.

_“Why would you think that?”_

_“Oh, so it is. I knew it,”_

_“But I don’t even know the guy’s name!”_ Frank defended.

 _“That doesn’t matter, you’re still_ in love _with him!”_ Frank wasn’t even going to respond to that. He flung himself on his bed, landing with his face into his pillow.

“Why does this have to be so difficult,” he groaned, “And why do you have to be right, Bob?” _I hate my life, sometimes._

_“But seriously, though. What’d you get on the math homework? Ray won’t give me the answers!”_


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard was alone again, though that was nothing new. He always stayed after school so he could drive Mikey home from whatever event he was participating in that day. Gerard never actually participated in anything at school and he liked it that way. Sometimes being alone was easier. He walked down the deserted hallway, towards his own locker. Opening it, he pulled out numerous books that he would need for homework and then ripped a page from one of his many sketchbooks. Closing the locker and sitting down leaning against the rusty old thing, (it didn’t even have a number plate on it, anymore), he began to write. The third letter to the boy whose locker was only five away from his. _This might start to get a little complicated._ He thought, _I don’t want him to know that it’s me writing these. That would ruin any chance at a friendship with him. If I write down something and then say it to him during the day that would be catastrophic. I’m going to have to be extremely careful._ Yes, this was going to get very difficult as the days moved on. However, Gerard is still fairly certain Frank has no idea what his name is. Only the last name, and judging by the lack of questions, Frank hadn’t put two and two together to figure out that he was Mikey’s brother. _You’re such an idiot sometimes, Frankie. But an adorable one all the same._

Finishing the letter in his usual messy handwriting, he stood up again. Shuffling through his backpack for his sketchbook. His personal one, not the one he used for school. He ripped a page out of that one as well, though this one didn’t have writing on it. He folded the two sheets of paper together and slipped them into Frank’s locker. Then he started back towards his own to grab his backpack. Now to go find Mikey and drag him home. He didn’t get very far. _How does this guy sneak up on me?_ He thought as he was pinned to a locker by a much taller and larger guy. The very same one he stood up to in class today to Frank’s amusement.

“Look who it is, didn’t expect to see you here,” He said getting up in his face. Gerard looked him in the eye the whole time not about to give in to the guy’s weak attempts at intimidation.

“You’re not scaring anyone so you can cut the crap, I’ve put up with entirely too much shit my whole life to be scared of you,” He spat back at him.

“Bold words from someone pinned against a locker,” The other guy said. “I didn’t appreciate the way you talked to me today,”

“Oh, you mean with words that you couldn’t comprehend. Sorry, I’ll make sure to dumb it down next time!” That was the wrong thing to say. The guy brought his fist up much like this morning and punched him right in the face.

“You’re a worthless piece of shit! Don’t forget that,” And the guy raised his fist to hit him again.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank walked up to his locker and leaned his forehead against it. School was just not going to work today. He felt incredibly tired but he couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t done anything that would tire him out except maybe obsessively thinking about who could be writing him letters but that probably wasn’t it. Right?

He opened the locker and two sheets of torn sketchbook paper fluttered down to the ground. He picked them up and unfolded the one with writing all across it. It read:

_Frank,_

_Well, there really isn’t much to say. You still have no idea who I am so that’s good, well not for you but for me. I’m certain that even if we had met you wouldn’t know my name anyway so that’s fine. I was drawing yesterday, during lunch. It ended up being a pretty good sketch and I really wanted to show you but I didn’t know if you would think that was creepy or not but I still gave it to you anyway. If you ever do meet me face to face and if you don’t want it you can just give it back then or you could throw it away now and I would never know. But at least look at it, you look so happy around your friends. God, do I sound like a stalker, I’m really not I promise. I just don’t know what else to do, at least I think I can speak to you now and know that a conversation could spark but that still doesn’t help the fact that I’m in love with you. I’m not sure if it’s better that I can talk to you now though, it’s hard not to tell you how amazing you are. Especially when you look so unhappy sometimes. I’ll see you in class._

Frank immediately unfolded the other sheet of paper. It was a drawing of the four of them. Mikey, Ray, Bob, and himself all standing together laughing and joking with each other, in their dark clothes and gothic appearance. The drawing Frank was really well drawn and so was Mikey, almost as if the person had every feature of them memorized and had drawn them many times. Ray looked pretty good too, like the person had at least seen him before but Bob was a little rough. Guess the guy really didn’t know Bob all that well. That was fine, Bob was a little scary until you got to know him and even then he was still kind of scary. _This is amazing, I really have to find this guy now. Seriously it can’t be that hard right, I just have to notice who is in all of my classes and go from there._

Frank walked to his English class, completely forgetting about the fact that he hated it. Today might turn around after all.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Today did not turn around at all. If anything it got worse. The unnamed boy in his algebra class wasn’t here today. That made his mood all the more sour, even if he got a new letter today, it was forgotten for the moment. He walked to the lunch room and joined Ray and Bob at the table. Mikey was still in the lunch line.

“Jeeze Frank, you look as if someone murdered your dog,” Ray said and Frank said nothing.

“Nah, the guy he’s crushing on isn’t here today,” Bob said and Mikey sat down at the table, raising an eyebrow at Frank. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out and began looking through numerous texts.

“Oh? And who is this guy to have Frank looking so upset?” Ray questioned raising an eyebrow

“Longish black hair, I think he’s got hazel eyes I can never tell he’s always got his hair hanging in his eyes when I see him. He also always drawing when I see him,” Bob said. Mikey’s head snapped up to look at Bob. Looking like he recognized someone with the same features. _There it is again,_ Frank thought, _Mikey knows something and he’s not going to share it._

“You know who he is, Mikey?” Frank questioned trying anyway.

“Nope,” Mikey said, _he’s a really bad liar,_ “Just remembered I have to go take a test, see you guys later,” Mikey said getting up and leaving.

 _Why’s he lying? Is he trying to protect someone?_ A million reasons went through Frank’s head but all of them were unlikely. _Guess I’ll just have to figure it out myself._

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For the rest of the day Frank wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. But he pushed through and finally he stood at his locker at the end of the day. He shoved books and binders back into it to trade them for the ones he would need for homework and slammed the thing closed. He was able to walk five lockers down before he was stopped by the usual gang of jocks.

“Frank! So good to see you!” _Can you all just go away, I’m really not in the mood,_ but they continued despite Frank’s wishes.

“Perfect timing! We were so disappointed when our usual punching bag didn’t show up to school today, guess we finally broke him,” _They’re talking about the black haired boy, I know it._ That comment made him incredibly angry. On an impulse he lunged at the guy and swung his fist. Hitting him directly on the jawline.

“Don’t talk about him like that!” he shouted, “He’s a person too, not just something you can push around whenever you fucking feel like it!”

“So you really are gay for each other,” The boy said holding his bruising jaw. The rest of the group snickered. “How perfect,” He pushed Frank against the locker directly behind him. “Not so tough now are you?” the boy questioned.

“Fuck you!” Frank said, the much taller boy shook his head.

“Remember what I said the last time? That if you butt in again, what would happen?” Frank played dumb. _Great,_ he thought, _Mom I’m going to be a little late._

The boy grabbed a handful of Frank’s hair and pulled him out of the way. Still holding his hair with one hand, he forcefully opened the locker that Frank was pushed up against a second ago with the other hand. He then proceeded to shove Frank into the locker. Frank fought back but the guy was just way to strong.

“Have fun Frank,” they boy said closing the door and leaving Frank in darkness. The only light came from the slits at the top and bottom of the locker. _Wonderful! Now that everyone’s already left, who the hell is going to help me out? Damn lockers, why do they have to be the perfect fucking size for me to fit into? I feel bad for whoever’s locker this is, this is going to be a pretty big surprise. It’s not every day you find a Frank shoved in your locker._

However, judging by the contents of the guy’s locker, he seemed pretty cool. Frank was awkwardly standing on a whole bunch of books at the bottom of the locker and at least a third of the books were sketchbooks. There were pieces of torn notebook paper everywhere that, along with notes, were covered in tons of doodles of anything and everything. Hanging on the door directly eyelevel to Frank were what looked like notes for a music class. Maybe homework but that wasn’t what made Frank interested in it, it was the handwriting. Extremely familiar handwriting. _No fucking way! I really got shoved into the unknown writer’s locker. Maybe fate is on my side. Something in here has to have his name on it._ Frank began looking for anything with a name on it. Nothing, only initials. _G.W. well that narrows down the search immensely. There can’t be that many people with the initials G.W. right?_ Frank wondered. _Now how do I get out of here?_ He began to push on the door as hard as he could and to his surprise the door actually opened. But not because he pushed on it. He came flying out of the locker and right into his savior.

“Mikey? What the fuck are you doing here?” He questioned. _Was this his locker? That would be extremely weird._

“I think I should be asking you that question,” Mikey said realizing what must have happened and beginning to laugh.

“Is this you’re locker?” Frank asked. _Please say no, I mean you’re a great friend Mikey but no._

“Hell no!” Mikey exclaimed between laughs, “Why would my locker be in the junior hallway when I’m a sophomore, idiot,”

“Point taken,” Frank said inwardly relaxing. “Then why do you know the locker combo,”

“Oh…that…” Mikey said, “Yeah… well… I’m picking up homework for someone who wasn’t here today,”

“Mikey, do you know whose locker this is?” Frank asked

“Yes…” Frank looked at him hopefully, “but I’m not allowed to tell, school’s rules, sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it,” _so close,_ he thought,

“Why do you want to know so badly?” Mikey questioned.

“Because this guy has the same handwriting as the guy who has been slipping letters into my locker,”

“Well, maybe you can catch him tomorrow,” Mikey said, he had a look on his face like his suspicions had been confirmed. _Gerard, you’re dead,_ Mikey thought.

“Yeah maybe,” Frank said, “See you later,”

“Bye,” Mikey called beginning to grab books and binders for the student who wasn’t here today.

_You know who else wasn’t here? Maybe that’s his locker…no! Frank, he’s only a friend and that’s what he’s going to stay. Besides he’s got a crush on someone else. A girl someone else. He would never fall for you, anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! I really appreciate all those who commented, reading them always makes me want to write even more. If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. I've got this nasty habit right now of combining words that aren't supposed to be combined and it's driving me crazy. So if you find any of those please tell me.  
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

“Gerard!” Mikey called slamming the door behind him as he stormed into the house, “Where the fuck are you?” _Why the hell did he never tell me about this? One would think that as my brother he would tell me that he was in love with one of my best friends!_

“Why the hell are you yelling?” Gerard said coming out of the basement. His bottom lip was split and scabbed over and he had a nasty bruise covering his bare left arm. As he walked over to Mikey, he could see that he was limping. _That’s why he didn’t go to school. He looks terrible._

“Why the hell am I yelling? I should be asking you why the hell you never told me!” Mikey yelled.

“Told you what, Mikey? You’re going to have to be more specific,” He said trying to stay calm. But it was kind of hard when Mikey was yelling at him like this. Though he had a pretty good idea as to why they were having this conversation.  

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know exactly what I’m talking about! You’re in love with Frank!” _How the hell did you find that out?_ Gerard thought.

“What!?” Gerard exclaimed, it was just instinct to deny it. He was actually trying to figure out a way to tell Mikey, I guess this was the perfect time. “Why would you think that?” He asked.

“There you go playing stupid again,” Mikey said giving Gerard a look that said ‘just fess up already’.

“Fine,” Gerard admitted, looking down at the ground, “I’m in love with Frank, happy?”

“No I am not happy! Why the fuck did you not tell me? He’s my fucking best friend! I think I have a right to know that kind of shit!” Mikey said. He was calming down a bit now but he was still yelling, just with less anger.

“It’s kind of hard to come up to your brother and say: ‘hey, I’m in love with one of your best friends, hope you don’t mind,” Gerard said losing his calm a little, “Now quit yelling at me!”

“Sorry,” Mikey said, stopping himself from yelling anymore. “Seriously dude, what the hell? When and how did this happen?”

“Last year, when we moved in. He looked so happy and worry free. So completely unlike me at the time, it just sort of happened.” Gerard said remembering the day.

“Since last year!” Mikey exclaimed. Gerard glared at him for yelling again, “Sorry, you never found the need to tell me?”

“Sorry, it was just kind of hard. I mean I can’t even tell him!”

“Well, I suggest not going to your locker tomorrow,” Gerard gave him a very confused look.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Gerard asked and Mikey almost laughed at him. _This is going to be very interesting,_ Mikey thought.

“Frank was shoved into your locker today. Found him when I went to go get your homework as you requested. He was blabbering about how he recognized your handwriting as the handwriting from those letters he’s been finding,” He said and Gerard eyes widened in fear. _Shit! He probably found my name written on homework or on one of the many sheets of notebook paper littering the locker. No, I remember now. I’ve only written my initials on things lately, but that still doesn’t help anything. The second he does learn my name he’ll be able to put two and two together and then I’m screwed. This is not good at all._

“Did you tell him whose locker it was?” he asked worriedly.

“No but I should have. It would’ve saved both of you a hell of a lot of trouble. You’re lucky I’m so nice,” Mikey said

“Oh, yes the nicest,” Gerard retorted back sarcastically.

“Hey, I got you your books for your homework, speaking of which,” Mikey took the backpack he had filled with school work and proceeded to throw it at Gerard. It hit him squarely on the chest causing him to stumble back a few paces as he caught in, “You’re welcome,”

“Thanks for adding yet another bruise,” Gerard said returning back to his lair in the basement of the house.

“You’re ever so welcome!”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank walked home rather upset and feeling disappointed. Being shoved into the locker of the person you’re trying to find and not finding out anything will do that to a person. _Well, I did find out something. The person’s initials, G.W. So close yet so far away at the same time!_ He continued on his way thinking everything over countless times. He almost got run over a couple times because he was so lost in thought. He walked inside his home not even noticing that his mom was home early again.

“Why are you home so late?” His mother questioned as he walked into the kitchen. She was already starting on dinner. _Am I really that late?_ He wondered looking over to the clock. It read 5:00. _Shit! I really am that late._

“I was shoved into a locker after school again,” He admitted embarrassedly. He always hated having to come home and say that. Especially when his father was still around, it was always so humiliating.

“Oh no, are you okay? Who do I have to go beat up?” His mom asked smiling. Trying to make him smile it really didn’t help, getting locked inside a locker really wasn’t on his ‘top things that make him sad’ list right now.

“What’s wrong, there’s something else,” His mom said looking worriedly at him as she went back to making dinner.

“Yeah, you remember the new friend I told you about yesterday?” Frank said.

“The one that you have more than friendly feelings for, yes, I remember,” his mother said teasing him.

“Well, he wasn’t here today and that kind of made me upset. The guy that put me into the locker said that they did something to him and it’s kind of worrying me and I don’t know if he’s alright or not,” Frank rattled on. His mother looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“He?” she questioned and Frank inwardly smacked himself. _Shit! You’re such an idiot sometimes Frank._

“Yes, well I guess I should’ve mentioned that yesterday, huh?” he said nervously.

“Yeah that might have been a good idea,” his mother said. _I should’ve seen this coming,_ she thought, _he’s shown an interest in girls so I guess this makes sense._

“You’re not mad or anything,” Frank mumbled looking down at his hands that sat in his lap.

“No, silly, there’s nothing to be mad about,” Frank inwardly sighed. _Okay, so that wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be._

“But now you’ve really got to tell me details,” his mom said. Frank nodded.

“Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. There’s something else I have to tell you about as well,” Frank started.

“Let’s hear it then,” his mom said. Handing him a plateful of food for dinner. As they ate Frank recounted the story.

“Well on Monday, during lunch I went to my locker and found a note from someone,” he started, “It was addressed to me and it wasn’t signed but the person told me that they really cared for me and that they knew me but I never saw them,” He continued.

“That’s so clever!” his mother exclaimed and Frank gave her a look, “Sorry, please continue,”

“Then later on during art we moved seats and I now sit across from this guy, before you even say anything yes it’s the same guy that I met yesterday but this is where the whole thing kind of started,” Frank said but his mother still interrupted.

“Now, what does this guy look like?” she questioned, “Because I don’t know if you were lying yesterday or not,”

“No I wasn’t lying, black hair and hazel eyes. But not a natural black, it’s dyed and I don’t know what his natural hair color is. He’s taller than me too,” Frank added in.

“Sorry, Frankie but I kind of guessed that,”

“Even my own mother,” Frank said shaking his head. “Anyway, yesterday I came to school and I received another letter, saying about the same things. During gym class is where I finally did get to know the guy from art. But I still have no idea what his name is,”

“They didn’t call out his name for attendance or anything?” she asked.

“Well, I know a last name, Way,” he said. His mother looked at him. “What?” he asked confused.

“Nothing,” she said. _I love you Frankie, I really do. But really? I didn’t know Mikey had a brother._ She thought. _Let’s let him figure this one out though._

“Then today, another letter but a no show from him. And after school like I already said I got pushed around by these guys who claimed to have done something to the poor guy. Plus it didn’t help that the locker I got shoved in to is the person writing me letters. Whoever’s locker that is has the same handwriting as the guy who’s been writing to me. And you’ll never guess who got me out of the locker,” Frank said.

“Was it a janitor?” his mother asked.

“No…it was Mikey. He said he was picking up the homework for someone who wasn’t here today.  But he wouldn’t tell me who.” Frank said, taking a bite of his food.

“Well, just keep an eye out for whoever goes to that locker and problem solved,” his mother said. _I have a feeling that the person who’s writing to Frank and his new friend are the same person. And is also Mikey’s brother. Oh, Frank, you’re going to have to figure this one out yourself._ She thought.

“I wish it were that easy,” Frank said

“What do you mean?”

“There wasn’t a locker number on the locker, the plate had been knocked off, I checked,” he said.

“Another question, just completely off topic. Why haven’t you said anything to your new friend about your feelings? I think they go a little deeper than just a crush that will pass eventually,” she asked.

“Well, that’s another problem. I heard him talking with the nurse when I helped him down there after he hurt himself during gym. They were talking about someone, who he liked. It was a girl,” he said looking down at his food again and stabbing the vegetables absentmindedly with his fork.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she said, “but maybe it was just a misunderstanding, you should still tell him anyway to avoid an awkward situation later on,”

“I only just became friends with him, that would be really strange wouldn’t it?”

“I guess so, but just don’t forget about it,” she said.

“I’ve got some homework to do, I’m going to head upstairs,” Frank said. Talking about it didn’t really help anything. He still felt hopelessly confused and rather upset. _Maybe tomorrow will be better._ He thought as his mother said.

“Just leave your plate I’ll get it,” and Frank walked upstairs, grabbing his backpack on the way up.

When he arrived up at his room, he pulled out his phone and turned it on. _Five new messages from Ray? Really?_

_”Hey, do you know what we had for chemistry homework, I kind of spaced out when he told us.”_

_“Dude, seriously I needs the help!”_

_“Fine, ignore me then, I didn’t want you’re help anyway!”_

_“Come on! Bob won’t answer me because I wouldn’t give him the math homework answers, you’re the only other one who will! I’ll do the homework for you if you tell me!!”_

_“Iero, I swear I will shove you into the first locker I see tomorrow for not helping me!”_

Frank laughed. This was a very familiar conversation. Except it was with Ray instead of Bob.

_“Sorry, someone already beat you to it,”_ Frank texted back.

_“What shoved you in a locker? That’s hilarious! Did anyone get a picture?”_

_“I’m fine thanks for asking,”_

_“Sorry, but you’ve got to admit that’s pretty fuckin’ funny,”_

_“Sure, sure laugh it up but remember. Who’s the one who needs help here?”_

_“Oh right, do you know it?”_

_“Nope,”_

_“You just don’t want to tell me,”_

_“Maybe,”_

_“Fuck you, Frank,”_

_“Fine, there wasn’t anything so you don’t have to worry,”_

_“I swear if I come in to class tomorrow and find out that we have to turn in a fifty point paper I’m going to murder you,”_

_“No there seriously wasn’t any homework,”_

_“Okay. Hey are you going to Mikey’s Friday?”_

_“Yeah, why?”_

_“Just wondering. I’ve got to go, dinner’s ready. Bye.”_

_Why is it that everyone seems to know something I don’t?_ Frank wondered. _But does Ray know anything is the question._ Oh well.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He was here today. Frank noticed as he opened his locker. The black haired teen stood at his own a few away from his. Frank almost missed the letter that fell out of his locker in his rush to stuff books into his backpack and catch up to the retreating figure of the boy. He stuffed the letter in one of the pockets of his jeans and slammed his locker. Slinging his backpack on his back he ran to catch up to him.

“Hey!” he called out, the boy turned around. Almost like he didn’t believe that someone had called out to him. But he was the only one in the hallway other than Frank so it had to be him. “Wait up,”

The boy saw who called out to him and stopped. Smiling as Frank approached him. Though that probably wasn’t the best idea because his split lip started bleeding again. _Shit!_ He thought, sucking on it.

“What happened to you?” Frank questioned looking worriedly at his bleeding lip. “You didn’t show up yesterday and those assholes said they did something to you and it made me worry, you okay?”

“Well, after school on Tuesday one of those ‘assholes’ as you called them cornered me, apparently he didn’t like the way I talked to him during gym. But it was worth it, anyway” he said shrugging.

“Why’d you stay home?” Frank wondered.

“I just couldn’t find the drive to go to school yesterday, sorry for worrying you so much. Didn’t know you cared that much otherwise I might have actually came,” he said. Frank tried his hardest to brush the comment aside but it was hard to. _He doesn’t like you, he’s only teasing._

The guys lip was still bleeding despite his attempts to stop it. Frank really wanted to reach out and stop the blood but convinced himself that that would be really weird so instead he asked another question.

“How’re your legs?”

“Oh, the scrapes are almost completely healed, it’s the bruises underneath them that are the problem.” He replied brushing his hair out of his eyes. _Seriously, you’re making this really hard not to reach out and hug you. Stop saying depressing things like they aren’t so bad!_ It took all his effort not to, convincing himself that that would be weird as well.

“What class do you have?” Frank questioned, changing the subject.

“English, same as you I think,” he replied.

“Really? You just keep showing up everywhere,” Frank said cursing himself for never noticing.

“I haven’t shown up for the past few days, with the nosebleed on Tuesday and then not being here yesterday so I don’t blame you for not noticing,”

“Right, I really should’ve followed you that day. Nobody should have to suffer alone,” Frank said, saying his thoughts out loud.

“Don’t worry about it, the next time it happens I’ll call you,” the boy said smiling.

“Right, if it happens again,” Frank mumbled.

“Oh there’s no doubt it will happen again, but as you said I’ll no longer have to suffer alone,”

“Yeah,” they walked into the classroom, being the first people in the room. They sat they’re stuff down and Frank immediately took out a sheet of paper and scribbled something down on it. He then handed it to the boy.

“What’s this?” he questioned. Looking at the sheet in astonishment.

“Well, in order to call me if you need help you’re going to have to know my number,” Frank said, blushing slightly.

“You’re right,” he then proceeded to tear the sheet in half and write down his own for Frank. “Now you can call me if you get trapped in a locker again,” he said laughing slightly.

“How did you find out about that?” Frank questioned. _Mikey must’ve told everyone he knew._

“Word travels fast in a high school, haven’t you learned that yet?” he sat down in his seat. Directly across the aisle from Frank’s.

“So that’s who sits there,” Frank said out loud.

“What’s that?” the boy asked.

“Bob and I were trying to figure out who sat there a few days ago, now I know,” Frank explained.

“Right,”

“Frank! I heard you got stuffed in a locker!” Bob exclaimed as he walked into the room.

“Nice to see you too Bob, I’m doing fine thanks for asking, how about yourself?”

Bob laughed. He then looked over at the black clad boy watching the scene unfold smiling.

“Hey, Frank? I figured out who sits there,” Bob said and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Yes, thank you Bob,”

“No problem,”

“Idiot,” Frank mumbled

“I heard that,”

“Yeah, well you were supposed to,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_Frank,_

_So, I heard you got stuffed into a locker. Not just any locker though, my locker. It scared me pretty bad when I found out but then I realized that I hadn’t been writing my full name on anything lately. Just my initials. Except for when I’m signing a drawing or something then that has my full name but that really has no relevance to you. Anyway, just initials. That probably doesn’t help you all that much but that’s a good thing. I don’t think I would be ready to tell you even if you did find me. I’m just no good at sharing my feelings. I’ve been trying though and I think I’ve done a pretty good job. Someone out there cares and loves you Frank, don’t forget it. See you in class._

_G.W._

It was signed this time. _So I guess that really was his locker. I really need to find something to bribe Mikey with to get him to tell me._

He read over the letter again, each time a smile on his face. He had to stop himself numerous times however. _I keep thinking that the boy and the writer are the same people. They aren’t Frank, so stop thinking they are._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mikey angrily sat down at the table with his lunch in hand.

“What’s got you so upset?” Ray asked not even looking up from the book he was reading.

“My brother! He’s so fucking annoying sometimes!” Mikey exclaimed angrily taking a bite of the pre-made lunch sandwich.

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Frank said.

“Like hell you didn’t!” Mikey said, Frank looked at him confused. “That’s the reason why he’s so annoying, he won’t stop talking about you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the comments they make me want to write more. I really felt like updating today. Mostly because after this chapter, shit starts to go down. And I really like writing cute moments between people. But they have to be original, that's one of my problems. Originality is difficult sometimes, but so far it hasn't been a problem.   
> Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard sits alone. That’s nothing new though, he’s used to the sound people talking, oblivious to the fact that he even exists. He was pretty sure he could walk up to anyone in his grade and ask them what his name was and they would have no clue. Probably weren’t even aware that he went to this school. But at the moment that didn’t matter. He was actually pretty happy, drawing in his sketchbook as usual. Lunch was one of the most hated times for any student who was picked on at school but he wasn’t worried.

He did, however have one of the best seats in the lunch room in his opinion. The first few being the seats next to Frank of course but this came in a close second. From where he sat he could see the beautiful black haired boy perfectly and never be seen by him. There were enough students in the way that Frank would never pick his face out unless he was really looking but a perfect line of sight for Gerard to see straight to Frank. _Does this qualify me as a stalker? I really hope not,_ Gerard thought as he erased unwanted pencil marks. _I really want to go over there. But if I do and Mikey let's something slip… No. No matter how much I want to I can’t. Not yet at least._

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The bell rang in its annoyingly high pitch to signal the end of class. Gym class to be exact. Both Frank and Gerard rushed from it as fast as they could. Otherwise they might have been murdered by a wall of meat, a very angry wall of meat. The group of guys that usually pushed around the both of them had stupidly left their lockers unlocked. Though it was probably a very bad idea, Gerard had some black paint in is back pack for art later on that day so they took it and painted over all the numbers and dashes on the lock till you couldn’t see them and then switched all the locks around. So even if they did get all the paint off they still wouldn’t be able to open the locker.

“That was fucking hilarious,” Frank said as the two of them reached their lockers, a safe distance away from the gym. The scene was rather funny. The five in all looked completely confused as to why there were no longer numbers on their locks. And despite their best efforts couldn’t get the paint off. _Idiots, oil paint doesn’t come off with water._ Gerard thought the whole time trying to hold back his laughter. It wasn’t until five minutes before the bell rang that one of the guys accused Gerard of painting the locks. He denied it and held up his hands in defense of himself,  purposely showing off the black paint that had smeared on to his hands. They all roared in anger and Frank and Gerard bolted out of the locker room laughing.

“That was pretty great, but I think they might kill us,”

“Nah, I’ll hire Bob as a body guard. Paying him in math homework answers should work quite nicely,”

“Whatever, Frankie,” Gerard said, “Well, see you later,”

“Right bye,” _You know it’s not fair that he knows my name and I still don’t know his. It’s almost like he’s trying to keep it from me. Why would he do that? Oh well, music’s next._

Frank walked down the hall to the fine arts hallway. Probably his favorite hallway in the school, there was just a different atmosphere about it. The people who you saw on a daily basis in this hallway didn’t care who you were and that was the best part. No judgment. Unless of course they were critiquing your work. He walked over to the music room. It served as a band room, choir room, as well as the orchestra room.

“Everyone please take a seat and let me take attendance,” There was a substitute today. _Great! That means I can practice on one of the school’s guitars._ Frank thought as he sat down in a random seat.

“As soon as I call your name you can do whatever, just as long as it’s musical. I don’t care,” _Wow, you can tell this guy really loves music,_ Frank thought rolling his eyes. Ray sat down next to him.

“Hey, so I saw a whole bunch of angry dudes walk out of the gym today without their clothes…you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Ray questioned raising his eyebrows.

“Nope, I’m innocent I swear,” he said holding up his paint covered hands in defense. Ray laughed.

“You painted their locks? Where’d you get the paint?”

“From a friend who helped me paint them…well I more like helped him paint them,”

“What’s the guy’s name? I seriously need to meet him,” Ray said ceasing his laughter.

“Frank Iero!” The substitute called out,

“Uh, here!” Frank called out. Raising his hand slightly

“I hear you but I don’t see you, where are you?” the sub said.

“Back here, sorry,” Frank called out. _Stupid shortness._ Frank thought angrily.

“Ah, there you are, sorry. Stand up next time,” the whole class snickered.

“Yes sir,” Frank glared at Ray as the he held in his laughter.

“Yeah, Frank. Stand up next time. Nobody can see you,”

“Shut up,”

Five minutes later the sub had finally gotten through all their names and dismissed them to do whatever. He didn’t care.

Ray and Frank both rushed over to one of the many instrument rooms in the back hallway that ran along the length of the room. Grabbing guitars they, found a spot at the back of the class room to plug amps into and strummed a few chords.

“Damn, when was the last time anyone tuned this thing?” Frank questioned wincing at the note he played. It really wasn’t a good sign when your D string came out sounding like a B flat.

“Never,” Ray responded. His sounded fine, _whoever was playing this last really had no fucking clue what they were doing,_ Frank thought.

“About right, I’m going to go find a tuner,” Frank said carefully placing the completely out of tune guitar on the chair and walking back towards the instrument room.

“Don’t get lost,” Ray called as Frank walked away.

“Whatever,” Frank walked through the doorway leading to the miniature hallway. Along the left side were practice rooms and the other side were instrument holding rooms, for the really big instruments you couldn’t bring home. At the end of the hallway was where all the other instruments were held, and along with them, any and all supplies that a music student might need. A tuner included.

Walking down to the hallway, Frank noticed that one of the practice rooms was occupied. He stopped to listen to the student inside. That was the one bad part about the practice rooms, they were completely sound proof except for the door. If you stood directly in front of the door you could hear everything very clearly.

_Is that singing?_ Frank wondered. It was singing, whoever was in that practice room was singing. Singing very well too. _Not very well, fucking amazing._ Frank thought as he listened to the boy sing. Sounding eerily familiar. _I don’t want to just barge in there though._ He thought listening further. But suddenly the singing stopped. Frank panicked, _did he hear me? I thought I was pretty quiet…maybe not. I should go._ But the singing started up again, starting with the same lyrics as before only adding more on this time. _Is he writing his own music? That must be why he stopped, he was writing something down maybe. Why is it that I can figure that out but can’t figure anything else out? I’m really screwed._

Frank no longer found the need for a tuner, in fact, he completely forgot about it. He spent the rest of the period listening to the boy singing. _I really hope that doesn’t make me a stalker._ His voice was beautiful and Frank wondered why he wasn’t out in with the rest of the people singing in the music room. Maybe he liked the quiet.

Five minutes before the bell rang, Frank pulled himself from the seat on the ground across from the door. His hand hovered over the door knob to the room where the boy was still in. _If I don’t go in there that’s just another person to figure out. What is that now, four? The writer, the guy in almost all my classes, Mikey’s brother that I had no idea about but apparently talks about me all the time and now this mystery singer. Damn it, when did things get so complicated?_

He took his hand away from the door knob and walked back towards Ray and the still really out of tune guitar.

“Hey, I thought I told you not to get lost,” Ray said as he noticed Frank sit back down. “You didn’t even get the tuner! Frank I’m really starting to worry about you,”

“I didn’t get lost,” Frank said, unplugging the guitar from the amp and then the amp from the wall.

“Oh, I get it. You were off making out with your boyfriend weren’t you,” Ray said

Frank was about to retort when he felt someone’s elbow on his shoulder and that person lean on him.

“Frank’s got himself a boyfriend? Damn I’m too late,” a familiar voice said. Looking over at the person, he found saw familiar black clothes and matching hair.

“What are you doing here?” Frank asked

“This is my class, stupid. Why else would I be here?” he said.

“That’s a good point,” Frank said, then he remembered the comment he made when he first joined the conversation. “And no I don’t have a boyfriend. Now get off me!” Frank pushed the boy off who only laughed.

“You two know each other?” Ray questioned looking at the two of them. _How did the two of them meet? I wonder if Frank knows that’s Mikey’s brother._

“Yeah, he’s the one who helped me pull that prank on those guys,”

“Really now, Way, didn’t know you did that kind of stuff,”

“Well, what can I say guilty as charged,” he said waving a hand still splattered with paint. “Besides you really don’t know all that much about me anyway, Toro,”

“True,”

“Ah, question.” Frank interrupted, “How do you two know each other?” He was thoroughly confused.

“Mutual friends,” is what Gerard came up with on a whim. Ray gave him a questioning look. _If you count your brother as a mutual friend then sure, whatever. I don’t know exactly what you’re playing at, but I’ll go along with it for now._

“Sure,” Ray agreed uncertainly. Frank didn’t look convinced. _They’re hiding something._

The bell rang. Students rushed out of the class room.

“Shit. I’ve still got to put my guitar away,” Frank said, rushing to wrap up the cords. Ray had somehow managed to put his away. _When did he do that?_ Frank wondered.

“See you after school, Iero,” Ray called.

“Bye,” Frank said rushing to the instrument room to put the guitar and amp back in their places. Returning back to the room to grab his backpack, he saw that the boy clad in black was still in the room. Leaning against a wall staring at the colorful music notes that were painted along the back wall.

“What’re you still doing here?” Frank questioned. He figured that the teen would’ve left already.

“Well, we’re going to the same place, thought I might as well wait for you,” he replied still looking at the music notes.

“Let’s go then, before we’re late. Wait a minute you have eighth period chemistry?” Frank said as they walked out of the classroom towards yet another.

“Yep,” he said simply.

“Dude, I’m so sorry for never noticing. There’s something seriously wrong with me lately and I can’t figure anything out,”

“As I said before don’t worry about it,”

“Yeah, I remember,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chemistry passed by slowly, however one good thing did turn up. They didn’t have a homework, just like Frank had said. So he wasn’t going to be murdered by his frizzy haired friend who had the class next period.

After Chemistry Frank and Gerard again walked together towards their next class. _How many does he have with me?_ Frank wondered, _and why do I have to be an oblivious idiot sometimes….well more like most of the time._

They sat down in the seats and looked towards the board just as the overly happy teacher started to explain what they’re going to do today.

“Today, we’re going to be drawing from observation. Using the person sitting across from you as the subject.” _Really? Well at least I have an excuse to stare now,_ is what ran both Frank and Gerard’s minds.

“It’s just going to be a pencil drawing so don’t worry about color today, though I expect shading and the use of different values,” _sounds easy enough._ “Use a piece of paper from your sketchbooks, I’ll collect them at the end of class finished or not. It’s only an exercise so it really doesn’t matter if you finish or not. You may begin.”

Ten minutes into the drawing and both Gerard and Frank looked at each other more times than they needed to but the drawings were coming along. Looking over at the drawing of himself Frank could really see it. The guy was really good a drawing much better than himself. Though the boy was coming along as well, though he felt the drawing didn’t do the real thing nearly enough justice.

“You have to actually look at the drawing to draw,” the black haired boy said not even looking up from his pencil drawing. Blushing, Frank looked back down at his paper fixing the hair of the drawn boy.

About thirty minutes later, Frank was almost completely done with the drawing. Looking up at the other boy’s drawing he could see that it was completely finished. Signed and everything. Frank tried his hardest to read the signature, but reading the messy script upside down was nearly impossible. All he could make out was a G and that was it. _If he’s done then why is he still staring at me?_ Frank wondered looking up into the teen’s hazel eyes.

He was staring openly at Frank. With his drawing completely finished there was really no other reason behind it. _Why do you have to be so goddamn attractive?_ Frank wondered, unknown to him Gerard thought the same thing.

They were both staring now, though neither of them said a word to the other. Frank could’ve sworn he saw the black haired teen’s eyes flit down to his lips for a fraction of a second before looking back into his eyes.

The only thing that stopped both of them from jumping across the table and kissing the other was the bell ringing. Causing them both to jump five feet in the air. Frank rushed to clean up his things, handing the teacher his drawing on the way out. He wanted out of there as fast as possible before he did something that would ruin any chance at all with the boy.

“Frank!? Wait up,” he called, trying to catch up to the shorter black haired boy. _When did he get so fast?_ When he finally did catch up to him he asked: “Hey? Are you okay? You look a little pale,”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Frank said. “Just tired is all,” _that’s a good excuse right? That’s everyone’s excuse for everything now anyway._

“Okay, are you sure that’s it? You just rushed out of there as fast as you could,” he said, then leaning in close to Frank’s ear. “If you need anything, ever, all you have to do is ask,” Frank immediately took that the wrong way and flushed bright red.

Gerard laughed still really close to Frank he whispered. “You’re adorable when you blush, Frankie,” Which only caused him to flush red even more.

_I swear I’m going to die, right here._ But then he wasn’t there anymore. The boy had vanished almost as if he was never there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this during class when I was supposed to be writing a paper for English. Shhhh don't tell anyone. I really don't want to do my homework too so this was my excuse. But that's not the only reason why I updated. I really like this story and I'm proud to say that many other people do as well. Thank you all so much for telling me so. 
> 
> Now I realize Frank really is being a complete idiot about this but I really it has to be this way for everything to fall into place. I want to say that it's around chapter eleven that he figures some things out. I'll have to look at my outline again. Oh well, thank you for reading and reviewing I appreciate it more than you realize. See you all in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, are you sure that’s it? You just rushed out of there as fast as you could,” he said, then leaning in close to Frank’s ear. “If you need anything, ever, all you have to do is ask,” Frank immediately took that the wrong way and flushed bright red.

Gerard laughed still really close to Frank he whispered. “You’re adorable when you blush, Frankie,” Which only caused him to flush red even more.

_I swear I’m going to die, right here._ But then he wasn’t there anymore. The boy had vanished almost as if he was never there in the first place.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Gerard walked away from the red faced adorable boy. He was happy he could have that kind of effect on Frank. _Maybe I don’t have to worry about him rejecting me anymore._ Gerard thought smiling as he sat down back down in his seat in the art room. The teacher had already pulled out his paintings that he had been working on lately and set them at his seat. She really liked his art. He never thought it was that good but she thought it was the best thing ever.

However, for the moment he pushed the paintings to the side and pulled out his sketchbook. Ripping a blank page from it, he started writing in his usual sloppy handwriting. He had to be supper careful about his handwriting from now on. Frank obviously had it memorized so if he looked over at his paper or something during class and saw the words written across the page, he would be screwed. Thought he wasn’t as afraid as he was yesterday. Maybe Frank would be happy to find out it was him writing them or maybe it would be an awkward exchange they could laugh about later. He hoped it would be the first one but that might be hoping too much. _Whatever happens I’ll be happy if I can at least stay friends with him._

He finished writing and signed the letter, G.W. No use in hiding that anymore. Frank already knew his initials from his locker, Mikey knew that it was him now, and Ray already suspected him so it did him no good to hide it any more.

He got up from his seat, telling the art teacher he would be right back. He left the room and walked to the hallway that held both his and Frank’s lockers. The sight before him made him freeze and rush back around the corner.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank sat leaned up against his locker. He was bent on just sitting there and waiting for the person to appear at his locker to drop off the next letter. He sat there for at least fifteen minutes and didn’t see a single person. However, he could have sworn that he saw someone walk around the corner and then rush back, but he brushed it off as just his hopeful imagination.

After waiting another five minutes with nobody appearing he got up off the floor and walked away towards the main office and the main exit of the school. Barely even acknowledging where he was going as he was lost in thought.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_This isn’t good, there is something off about Frank right now. I really hope he’s okay. Maybe I should follow after him so he doesn’t wander in the street and get hit by a car or something._ Gerard thought as he watched the boy walk down the hallway. He really did look off, like he was lost in his own little world. Barely noticing where he was going, walking through the school by muscle memory.

He rushed up to Frank’s locker slipped the note in the locker and then proceeded to the art room where he cleaned up as fast as he could and grab his backpack. He said a rushed goodbye to the art teacher who watched him pack up, confused as to why the boy looked so worried. But she didn’t say a thing and waved as he left.

Gerard caught up to Frank pretty easily, he was walking pretty slowly. The shorter teen was only walking out the door of the school by the time he reached him. _Well he’s not dead yet so that’s a good sign._ Gerard thought, but he was still going to make sure he was okay. He could never live with himself if Frank got hit by a car because he didn’t see to it that his friend was okay when he really wasn’t.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_God, I really am falling for that guy. The guy who I have no idea what his name is. Jeeze, I sound like a thirteen year old girl having her first crush. Why can’t I get over this, I mean this isn’t the first time I thought I loved someone. Remember last year, but something just felt off about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was a girl. I just don’t know anymore. Mikey knows something, I’ll ask him about it tomorrow and if he doesn’t tell me anything I’ll just go up to the guy and ask him myself. No matter how stupid I sound._ Frank thought as he walked through the busy city streets. His mind wandered further and further as he walked.

He walked across the street at a pretty busy intersection completely unaware that he was about to get smashed by an oncoming truck that wasn’t going to stop. It barreled down the street honking its horn and snapping Frank out of his thoughts. He watched, frozen in place, as the truck continued towards him. Just as it was only a few feet away from him, Frank was pulled out of the way and back onto the sidewalk straight into a pair of strong but skinny arms.

“Frank! What the fuck were you thinking! You idiot, you could’ve died!” the yet to be named boy yelled worriedly at him, still holding Frank in his arms. Though Frank wasn’t complaining.

“An easier question to answer would’ve been what I wasn’t thinking,” Frank said back.

“Are you trying to kill yourself!?” the boy asked looking at down at Frank.

“No, I was just lost in thought,” Frank admitted. Then he blushed, realizing the black clad teen still had his arms wrapped around him. “Umm, you can let go of me now,” he said feeling awkward. Though he really didn’t want him to let go. _You don’t have to though,_ he thought, _I wouldn’t mind in the slightest if you refused._

“You know what,” The boy said not letting go, “I don’t think I will, I can’t trust you to walk home on your own after what just happened,” he said, he proceeded to pick Frank up. One arm under his knees and the other under his back.

“What! What the hell are you doing, put me down!” Frank protested as the boy carried him across the street he had almost gotten run over in moments before.

“What does it look like I’m doing? Carrying you because I can’t trust you to walk on your own,” the boy said not letting go. “Now stop moving so I don’t drop you,”

“Seriously put me down,”

“No,”

“Please,”

“Well since you said please, No,”

“Fine, but if you drop me I swear to God I’ll kill you,” Frank said stopping his fruitless attempts to escape from the other boy and putting his arms around the guys neck so he could stable himself.

“No you wouldn’t, you love me too much,” the boy said.

“Just keep telling yourself that,” _though it’s true._ Frank thought. “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“Nope, which is why you’re going to help me,”

Frank told him where to go from then on. He was so happy that he didn’t bring his backpack home today. He didn’t need it anyway because he didn’t have any homework but if he had brought it home this would have been much harder. And though he complained about it the whole way down the street he was secretly dying of joy.

He was also very happy that his house was only a block away because some of the looks they were getting by the people walking down the same sidewalk were interesting. Some were in disgust other were a perfect ‘what the fuck?’ look and some looked at them like they were the most adorable thing in the world. One couple that walked by them even said.

“Aww, look at them, they’re such a cute couple, why don’t you ever do that for me?” the girl asked presumably her boyfriend. Which caused Frank to blush even more than he already was and hide his face in the nearest thing. Which happened to be the boy’s neck. Unknown to him, causing Gerard to flush slightly as well.

After getting another hundred looks, some comical others not so much and much more comments, they finally reached Frank’s house. Gerard let Frank down on his front porch.

“Sorry about that, couldn’t let you kill yourself on accident.” He said and Frank rolled his eyes.

“Walking next to me would’ve sufficed,” Frank said

“Yeah well…” the boy trailed off. _Maybe he cares more than he’s letting on,_ Frank thought and this time he didn’t chide himself for thinking like that. The way this guy was acting suggested that and Frank couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. “I better get home…” the boy said starting to walk away. Just as he stepped off the porch, however, Frank’s front door came flying open.

“Oh, there you are Frank, I was starting to get worried,” his mother said from behind the screen door. She didn’t even notice the other boy that stood in their yard.

“Sorry for worrying you again,” Frank said,

“I was just worried those boys were picking on you again and you were trapped in a locker again,” Frank inwardly face palmed and the boy behind him chuckled making his presence known to Frank’s mother. “Oh, hello,” she said surprised. “I didn’t see you there,”

“That’s perfectly fine, I was just leaving anyway,”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that,” his mother said, “You must be Frank’s new friend, he’s told me about you,”

“Has he?” Gerard said, raising an eyebrow at Frank who shrugged and blushed slightly.

“Why don’t you come in for a little bit,” his mother said.

“Sure, why not,” he said walking into the house as Frank’s mother gestured. She stopped Frank as he walked in the house following after Gerard.

“That is the boy right?” she whispered to him. Frank nodded. “Then I like your judgment Frank, he’s cute,”

“Mom!” Frank shouted and she laughed, the boy looked back at the two of them confusedly.

“Sorry,” then the two of them walked into the house and into the kitchen with Gerard following.

“Frank really doesn’t bring his friends over all that often so this is a rare occasion,” his mother said.

“Really? A guy like Frank’s got have tons of friends,” the black haired boy said sarcastically. Frank glared at him and his mother laughed

“One would think,” _everyone’s against me!_ Frank thought hopelessly. The three of them conversed from there. It wasn’t until the conversation somehow got to Frank’s recent discovery of his sexuality that Frank butted in.

“Okay! That you mom! But he has to go now, I’ll walk him home,” Frank said, grabbing the guy’s wrist and pulling him out of his chair and towards the door.

“But I was enjoying this conversation!” the boy complained, though he really wasn’t trying to get away from Frank. He could’ve easily pulled away but he followed. Frank glared at him and the boy smiled back at him.

“On second thought, you’re right Frank. I probably should get home. I forgot that I left my brother at the school to make sure you were alright. He’s probably pissed that he had to walk home. He would’ve have to have anyway I didn’t drive to school today,” as he was pulled out the front door of Frank’s house he called back, “Very nice meeting you Mrs. Iero.”

“You too,” she called back smiling at the two of them. _If it does happen, the two of them would be perfect for the other._ She thought as the door closed.

“I want to apologize for my mother,” Frank said shaking his head “She really doesn’t know what personal means,”

“That’s all right, I don’t think any mother does,”

“Yeah, hey, I didn’t know you had a brother,” _does everyone have a brother?_

“I think I only brought him up once, but yeah I do. He’s younger, sophomore I think. I’m not surprised you didn’t know that though,”

“Why’s that?” Frank asked, something was off here. There was just something too coincidental about all this.

“Because you really don’t know all that much about me, like my name for example,”

“That’s not true!” Frank shouted. The boy gave him a look.

“Really then? What’s my name?” Frank didn’t answer,

The boy leaned in close, much like after school got out, and whispered. “I told you, you didn’t know, but I’ll be nice. Just call me Gee for now, that should work,”

He then walked off, down the front walkway and to the sidewalk, leaving a flustered Frank alone again. _Gee huh, that’s got to be a nickname of sort. Wonder what his real name is._ He thought as he walked back inside the house, kicking off his shoes. His mother’s head popped out from the kitchen door and she called after him.

“Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?” She asked teasingly.

“Mom!” Frank shouted again retreating to his room. He could hear her laughter the whole way up. He shut his bedroom door and leaned his forehead against the door. It was then that it came to him. Why Gee having a brother seemed like such a coincidence. And his last name.

_Way, Mikey Way, ‘Gee’ Way, I’ve got it now. It would make sense that they were brothers. But the question is are they really?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Job Frank you figured it out! Well sort of...not really. Anyway, thanks for all your support with this story and my crappy writing that I do at ungodly hours of the night because I don't have time during the day. like right now one thirty in the morning and still going strong. I blame finals though, I've been studying non stop for them. I finally decided to quit and write this to make me feel better.   
> Thanks again! I appreciate any and all comments you have!


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard walked away from Frank’s house, feeling just as flustered as Frank looked. _Just call me Gee for now, that should work._ He remembered what he said to Frank. _Why did I do that? Frank might be able to put two and two together now. Because the secret writer has the initial G.W. and he knows my last name too. So that just pretty much screamed I’m the one who’s in love with you Frank! Maybe he won’t figure it out…_ Gerard debated with himself the whole way home, should he just explain to Frank who he was or would that be a bad idea? He just couldn’t figure it out on his own, _Maybe Mikey will help, though he’s been pretty annoyed with me lately._ He thought as he walked into his house. Closing the door and kicking off his shoes, he ducked just in time to avoid getting hit with a small box that came flying at him.

“What the hell Mikey?” Gerard said looking over at his brother who stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Could you please explain why you chose that color?” Mikey said, “And why I had to walk home in the rain today?”

“Sorry Mikey, I had to make sure of something,” Gerard said, “And it’s not your hair so why are you worried?”

“You worry me greatly sometimes, anyway what is this ‘something’ that was so important?”

“Frank, he almost got hit by a car, got there just in time,” Gerard said, picking up the box of hair dye that was stolen from his bathroom. “And what were you doing in my bathroom?”

Mikey completely ignored the last part, “I knew it! He doesn’t want to come over tomorrow,” Gerard looked at him confusedly.

“What do you mean?” He questioned walking into the kitchen, passing Mikey.

“Just a joke that he made the other day,” Mikey said, “I asked if everyone was still coming over and Frank had said that he was unless he got hit by a fast moving car,”

“Oh, well I don’t think he meant to on purpose, though,” Gerard said looking at Mikey disappointedly. _Way to make something serious turn comical._

“Yeah, probably. Oh and before I forget. You’re not allowed to hang out with us tomorrow,”

“What? That’s no fair I’ve got exams too. What if I need help studying?” Gerard said feeling extremely left out. Frank was coming over too so it would be the perfect time to hang out somewhere besides school. Even though his house wasn’t much better.

“Too bad, I don’t need you hitting on Frank the whole time, you can do that somewhere else,”

“I don’t ‘hit’ on Frank,” Gerard said putting quotes around hit. He really didn’t or at least that’s what he told himself.

“You don’t realize you’re doing it half the time, Gee,” Mikey said, “I don’t want you scaring my other friends away anyway,”

“Oh you mean Ray who comes here every morning because you let him barge in,” Gerard said sarcastically, “I’m really not that scary of a person,”

“You should tell that to the pizza guy that one time,”

“It was Halloween, did he not expect to see people dressed up as scary things?”

“You just have an excuse for everything,”

“It wasn’t my fault the guy actually thought I was dead!”

“Whatever Gee,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank got up early the next morning, no seriously he actually did. He confused the fuck out of his mother who was actually still getting ready for work by the time Frank was eating breakfast. Usually on a normal day, Frank would sleep in as much as possible until he was really pushing it. Half the time he got to school late or like this week barely in time to walk with his friends. His mother would have already been at work for an hour by the time he finally decided he should get up, so this was a rare occasion indeed. And even stranger he was actually in a good mood. Mornings sucked, and they sucked even more for Frank. He was always in a crappy mood until he ate something and even then sometimes he wasn’t feeling all that well so for him to be happy on a Friday morning was strange.

“Frank? Should I be concerned?” his mother questioned walking down the stairs to find Frank eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

“Nope, just had one of those feelings that getting up early would be a good idea,” Frank said.

“Oh, right,” his mother said, “are you on something I should be aware about,”

“Mom!” Frank shouted, “I’m not ‘on’ anything, can’t a guy get up early sometimes?” He asked, irritated.

“No I guess not but something has got you in a good mood too, I can never get a decent word out of you in the mornings,” his mother said pulling out her own bowl for breakfast.

“I don’t know, it’s a little weird though. I feel like today might be a good day,”

“You’re still going to Mikey’s right?” she asked taking a spoonful of her cereal.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” he answered, _why does everyone keep asking me that._ He wondered briefly.

“Just wanted to make sure that when I come home tonight to find no one here I won’t freak out,” she said.

“Yeah, we’ve got some studying to do for the exams coming up,”

“Why do they call them exams?” his mother questioned.

“To make them seem more important than they really are,” Frank said. The exams at his school were pretty much just mid-terms and finals. (Mid-terms at this particular time.) But when you said that they really don’t seem all that scary and kids never study for them. Say exams though and kids study. Or that was what the school thought at least.

“Weird, you go to a weird school Frankie,”

“You’re the one who enrolled me,”

“Good point,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank walked to school thirty minutes earlier than usual with a skip in his step. Not literally but his steps were a lot more meaningful at least.

On his way there he saw two familiar figures. The blonde only slightly taller than the black haired one. _What’s Mikey doing with Gee? Maybe they are brothers…things could get really awkward if that’s the case._

He stepped up his pace so he could hear what they were talking about. He really had to know if they were related, but he didn’t want to go out and ask. What if he was wrong? That would be extremely embarrassing.

“-already told you I wasn’t going to, so you can give it a rest,” Gee said

“I know, I just want to make sure. Now about telling him…” Mikey said

“Telling who what, Mikey?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you’re going to have to tell him at some point. You can’t hide the fact that you’re…” Mikey brought his voice down and Frank didn’t catch what he said after that, “He’s going to find out eventually,”

“Whatever,” Gee scoffed walking away from Mikey.

“You can’t run either,” Mikey called after the retreating boy. He shook his head and Frank walked a little fast in order to catch up to Mikey.

“Hey,” he said falling in to step with the other boy.

“Oh hey Frank,” Mikey said surprised, “didn’t expect to see you here, it’s not after eight yet,”

“I know, I just had a feeling,”

“Do you act on all your feelings?” Mikey asked sarcastically, Frank glared at him.

“Fine, fine, sorry.” Mikey said, “Hey, you’re still coming tonight right?” he asked, holding in his laughter. _What’s so funny?_ Frank wondered, _why do I feel as if this is going to end badly?_

“Yeah, why?” Frank questioned, uncertainly.

“Because I want you to meet my brother, I think you’ll really like him,” Mikey couldn’t contain his laughter anymore after Frank gave him a ‘cut the crap’ look. _Why do I even bother, sometimes?_ Frank wondered, _come over here to talk to him and all I get is laughed at._

And even though he set out early for school, he still finds himself barely making it to English on time. Not even having a chance to go to his locker.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The day actually passes by pretty quickly, the only downside being that the teachers stuff review activities down their throats in hopes that some of them might pass. He sat in his algebra II class not paying any attention to the teacher who drawled on and on about quadratic equations. Instead, he watched as Gee intricately drew a pattern on his paper that has absolutely nothing to do with math. It’s amazing really, how good he is with anything he could draw and paint with. _And he doesn’t get creeped out when I space out watching him draw, that’s the best part._ Frank though as the teacher called out:

“Mr. Way!” she shouted, Gee’s head whipped up so fast that Frank thought that the boy might’ve gotten whip lash. “Quit your doodling and show me you know how to do the problem on the board,”

Gee stood up, the class snickering at him the whole time. It’s never fun to get called out by a teacher, but when you’re watching it happen it’s the funniest thing ever. It’s a good thing the problem is really easy because Gee really didn’t know what he was doing. He knew what to do, just didn’t recognize what it was yet. He finished the problem relatively quick and correctly and sat back down in his seat. Only to continue drawing on his notes again. Frank chuckled slightly as the teacher glared at him for showing her up in front of the class. Gerard looked over to him and smiled, _there’s something about him,_ Gerard thought. _That just makes you want to smile when he smiles. It’s contagious._

The rest of the class period went by and at the end the teacher, giving up on her hopeless students, allowed them to work on review sheets and study. Bob turned around the second he could and looked to Gee.

“Your last name is Way?” he asked, _does he think that Mikey and he are brothers too? Then I’m not the only one._ Gee nodded slightly, not saying a word and Bob looked over smirking at Frank.

“What’s so funny Bryar?” Frank asked, not understanding why everyone was giving him that look today.

“Oh nothing, just how stupid you can be sometimes Frankie.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find out tonight, don’t worry,” _what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Frank stood outside his locker for the first time that day. The lunch bell had just rang so he had all the time in he needed to dig through the rusty blue deathtrap. As usual the second he opened the door, a piece of faded white paper drifted slowly towards the ground. He caught it, unfolded the paper and began to read.

He didn’t get very far, not ten seconds after starting to read, the letter was snatched out of his hands from behind. Frank’s eyes widened as he turned around to yell at who had stolen something addressed solely to him.

“Gee! Come on really? Give it back!” Frank shouted. Calming down a little when he saw familiar black hair. _That could’ve been a lot worse._  

“No,” he said simply beginning to read the letter over with one hand, and holding Frank back with the other. “Why are you so desperate to get it back?” he asked, smirking slightly as Frank glared at him.

“That’s none of your business,” Frank said, _I sound like a five year old,_ Frank thought for a brief second.

“Oh, calm down, here,” he said handing Frank the letter back, “It’s not like I was going to keep it forever, I just wanted to see what you reading,”

“You could’ve just asked,” Frank said reading the bottom half that he never got to finish.

“You wouldn’t have given it to me, besides it’s cute you have someone crushing on you…” Gerard said teasingly. Frank rolled his eyes.

“Well what about you? You’ve got to have tons of girls going after you,” Frank said realizing what he said and blushing slightly.

Gee shrugged, “Wouldn’t really care anyway…” he trailed off then mumbled very quietly, “I’m not in to girls,” Frank almost couldn’t hear him, but it sent a new wave of hope over him. _So…who was he talking about with the nurse? Oh well, I don’t care anymore. Damn it my mom was right….I’m just not going to tell her._

“Oh,” Frank said simply and Gee smiled shyly at him. _Too fucking adorable for your own good._ Frank thought, shaking his head at the other boy, “Umm…neither am I,” Frank admitted.

“Yeah I know, remember the conversation with your mother yesterday?” Gee said laughing slightly as Frank rolled his eyes.

“Don’t remind me,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  

Another sub in music class today. Actually it’s the same one but the teacher isn’t here again so they have another ‘do whatever’ day.

Frank sat in a practice room, right next door to the boy who was singing. He could hear the boy clearly in this room as well, he really hadn’t figure out how yet but he could. He sat leaned against the wall listening. _I really need to just go in there or something, I don’t need another person to figure out. I mean I already have four. God, it would be so much easier if they were all the same person!_

“Frank what the fuck are you doing in here?” Ray asked loudly as he opened the door to the practice room. The singing hadn’t stopped so he assumed the boy in the other room hadn’t heard Ray, which was good.

“Shhh, listen,” Frank hissed, hushing Ray. Ray raised his hands defensively but shut up long enough to listen to the singer.

“Damn, whoever’s in there can really sing,” Ray whispered to Frank who nodded his head. “Is this what you were doing yesterday?” Frank nodded again, less enthusiastically. “You’ve got some serious problems,”

“Tell me something I don’t know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was pretty much just setting a few things up for what is to happen at the study party. It's a pretty useless chapter and I want to apologize for that. The next chapter should be up soon though. I have finals all week today so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write but I'll try my hardest.  
> Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

Frank walked from art towards his locker with Gee following him. Walking side by side and talking the whole way. It drove Frank crazy to no end that their hands brushed each other every now and then and he had to convince himself that it was just accidental and not on purpose. Unknown to him, it actually was deliberate on Gee’s side.

“So, I’ll see you later?” Gee asked as they reached Frank’s locker.

“Define later,” Frank said sarcastically.

“I don’t know, probably tonight,” the other boy said quietly as Frank gave him a questioning look.

“What do you mean?” Gee only shrugged and walked away. _Way to answer the question._ Frank thought shaking his head and then proceeding to space out staring at the spot the boy was standing only moments before.

“Iero! What are you staring at now?” Bob questioned as he leaned against the locker next to Frank’s.

“Nothing,” Frank said truthfully, well as truthfully as he could.

“You’re a terrible liar sometimes,” Bob said

“Whatever,”

“Come one hurry up I don’t want to wait here all day!” Bob said as Frank began to get lost in his own thoughts again. Bob sighed and watched as Frank finally snapped out of it and began stuffing books into his locker. _I can’t wait to see the look on his face tonight,_ Bob thought a smirk appearing on his face. _That will make dealing with Frank’s stupid crush all worth it._ “Come on Iero, you’re so slow,”  

“What’s got you so anxious?” questioned Ray joining their circle around Frank’s locker.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bob said, shaking his head.

“Then I should definitely worry about it,” Mikey said coming up behind Ray, effectively scaring the crap out of the taller boy.

“Don’t do that!” Ray shouted at Mikey.

“We should be asking you what’s got you so jumpy,” Bob laughed.

“Shut up,”

“Come on, let’s go,” Frank said closing the locker loudly and stopping any argument that might have occurred soon.

“Sure,” Mikey said, smirking at Ray as he walked past him.

The group of four walked out of the school, all of them happy that school was finally over. Even though they still had a lot of studying to do, just that fact that it was Friday at last made them happier.

“So, five o’clock at Mikey’s?” Ray asked as they reached the corner where Bob and Frank would leave them to go to their own houses.

“Yep,” Mikey said, “Hopefully my mom and her friends will be gone by then, if not we’ll kick my brother out of the basement,”

“Isn’t that his room though?” Ray asked as the two of walked on towards their houses while Bob and Frank went towards their own.

“Yeah, he won’t mind. Besides he doesn’t really have a choice, I made him promise not to bother us. I had to pay him to finally clean the basement though. It was really disgusting down there,” Mikey said with a distant look as if remembering the state the basement was in before.  

“You’re really mean to your brother, Mikey,” Ray said, sympathetic for Gerard.

“Yeah well, I don’t think any of us wanted to see him flirting with Frank the whole time,”

“Why would he be flirting with Frank?” Ray questioned

“Shit!” Mikey said, “Forget I said anything,”

“No, spill,” Ray said

“Fine, don’t tell him I told you,” Mikey said and Ray nodded in agreement, “He’s sort of got this huge infatuation with Frank,”

“Really,” Ray said smiling slightly. _This will work out nicely._

“Yeah, it’s annoying as fuck and I don’t feel like dealing with that tonight,”

“Again, you’re really mean to your brother,”

“Yeah, well I’m saving you from being scarred for life,”

“Thanks so much,” Ray said sarcastically, “He can’t be that bad,”

“Just wait, you’ll see,”

“Whatever you say,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

An hour later, Frank was walking back down the street towards the usual meeting spot. Surprisingly enough, Bob was standing there waiting for him.

“Thought you would’ve already gone on ahead,” Frank said, a little surprised that Bob actually waited for him.

“Well you thought wrong,” Bob said

“Frank normally thinks wrong, what’s your point?” Ray asked joining the two of them.

“Why’d you walk back here? Isn’t your house like only a few away from the Way’s?” Bob questioned.

“I didn’t want to be the first one there for once, is that a problem?” Ray defended

“Whatever,” Bob said, “I still don’t see what your problem is, and you practically spend all your time at Mikey’s, so seriously?”

“Let’s just go,” Frank said, saving Ray from being questioned further. Ray gave him a thankful look and Frank shrugged. _I really just want to find out if Mikey’s Gee’s brother or not. It’s seriously driving me crazy._

The group of three walked a few blocks down to the Way household. The house was relatively small but had a nice feel to it. Like it held so many memories even though it had only been inhabited for a year by the Ways. They walked up to the front door painted a dull white and rang the doorbell.

A few shouts could be heard from the inside of the house as what sounded like many people scrambled for the door. Frank could only catch a few bits and pieces. From the sounds of it, Mikey and his mom were arguing but there were other voices as well. This wasn’t going to end well.

When the door finally did swing open, a group of middle aged women stood around the door.

“You must be Mikey’s friends,” said who Bob and Frank assumed to be Mikey’s mom. Ray, having been to this house more than he could count, knew that it was her.

“Hello, Mrs. Way,” Ray said

“Nice to see you again, Ray” she said nodding in his direction, “Now, let me guess,” she said thoughtfully. She pointed to Bob, “You must be Bob, and this means,” she paused a minute, smiling slightly as she looked over to Frank, “You’re Frank, both Mikey and Gerard have told me about you,” she said. _So his name is Gerard._

“No wonder your sons are gay,” One of Mrs. Way’s friends piped up, “With friends like these I would be too,” All three guys mentally gagged. Bob snorted as Ray flipped his hair back dramatically.

“Excuse me, that’s enough of that,” Mikey said pushing his way through the four women. “Don’t let them in or anything,” Mikey said throwing a tired glare at his mom. She smiled back

“Why don’t you all come in,” She said then looked back to her son, “Happy?” She moved out of the way to let the three boys come in.

“Yes, thank you,” Mikey said sarcastically. “Come on, just leave your shoes by the door,” Mikey said as the three of them took their shoes off and left them by the front door. “We’re going to head to the basement until they leave,” Mikey said as they walked into the kitchen and towards a door that stood in the corner. He opened the door and shouted down the stairs.

“Gerard! We’re coming down, you and the basement better be decent,”

“I thought you said you were kicking him out of the basement,” Ray said, coming up behind Mikey.

“Yeah, well, once we’re down there. He might be in the bathroom or something,” Mikey said starting to descend the stairs.

Ray, Bob and Frank followed down after.

“So he did clean down here,” Mikey said looking around the almost spotless basement. The bed pushed up in the corner was made up almost neatly. (Though Mikey suspected that his mother did that when she changed the sheet this morning). It looked as if someone was lying there for a while and screwed up some of pillows but otherwise it looked okay. There wasn’t anything on the floor for once and the coffee table in front of the TV was free of any leftover food and drink that was there yesterday. The only hint of mess was that on the desk, cluttered with charcoal, paints, and a few comic books that Frank doesn’t recognize. “But where is Gerard?” Mikey wondered out loud. He could’ve sworn that Gee had gone down here the second he got home from school an hour ago. Where could he have gone?

That’s when they noticed that the bathroom door was shut and the light was on. The faint sound of a shower could be heard…and singing. Very familiar singing. Frank looked to Ray the exact second Ray looked to him. They both recognized the voice from earlier today. Frank smiled, _I can hit two birds with one stone. Mikey’s brother and the singer are the same person. This makes things so much easier._ Ray smirked slightly as he saw Frank smile, _Frank, you lucky bastard. You’ve got it so easy. Now if only you or Gerard had enough guts to do something about this and we would be good to go._ Bob and Mikey shared a glance as well, this one of confusion rather than recognition.

“Well, let’s get started shall we?” Mikey questioned moving over to the three couches that surrounded the coffee table in front of the TV. Bob ran and jumped onto the one directly in front of the coffee table.  

“This one is mine,” Bob said, “For when we sleep I mean,”

“Since Bob claimed that one,” Ray said, taking the one to the left of Bob’s, “This one’s mine then,”

“I call that one!” Mikey shouted before Frank even had a chance.

“So where am I supposed to sleep? On the floor?” He asked feeling defeated.

“Nah, you can take the bed,” Mikey said a smirk forming on his face as Frank looked at him incredulously.

“But what about your brother, doesn’t he need to sleep somewhere?” Frank said, really not wanting to take the bed.

“He can go upstairs…” Mikey paused and then added, “….Or you could take pity on him and share the bed with him. I’m sure he’d love that,” Ray snorted not at all discretely and Frank glared at the both of them.

“Why don’t you sleep there, it’s your brother,” he was trying to find anything to get him out of this.

“I can’t stand the way his sheets smell,” Mikey said, “Coffee and cigarette smoke don’t really work together,”

“Fine, whatever,” Frank said giving up. It seemed Mikey would have an excuse for everything he threw at him.

He grabbed his bag and pushed Bob’s legs off the end of the couch so he could sit somewhere for now. Bob glared at him slightly but turned his body so he sat normally, the couch was big enough for another person to sit in the middle of Frank and Bob.

Five minutes later, the group of four teens heard the shower turn off, but the boy hidden behind the door still doesn’t come out.

It’s not until after thirty minutes of staring confusedly at his paper does Ray begin to wonder what’s taking Gerard so long.

“Hey, Mikey? What’s taking Gerard so long in there?” Ray asked finally after trying to figure it out himself and obviously getting nowhere with the chemistry homework.

“I don’t know, he’s probably dying his hair, he said he was going to today,” Mikey replied crossing something off. Frank was immediately reminded of his conversation with Gee on Tuesday. _He had also said something about dying his hair on Friday. This just confirms my suspicion even more._ Frank forgot about though, having more important things to think about. Yeah, because math equations are so much more important.

It’s another thirty minutes later that the bathroom door finally swung open and out stepped a boy with a towel over his head as he rubbed his hair dry.

“Okay, Mikey, tell me what you think,” an oh-so-familiar voice said, as he pulled the towel away from his head dramatically. Gee’s smiling face is revealed but that’s not it.

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Ray questions, Mikey completely ignored Ray’s comment and observed his brother’s newly dyed hair.

“I really didn’t think you would go through with that color, but it looks good on you,” Mikey said then turned back toward his English paper that he was writing.

“Thank you,” he said.

Frank was completely awestruck. Gee, Gerard, Mikey’s brother, the mysterious singer were all the same person. Though they looked different now. Frank wasn’t complaining however, bright red hair looked really attractive on the boy. It made him look a lot more feminine but still deathly attractive. _Now if only this boy was the writer and everything would be perfect._

“Oh hey Frank,” Gee said as if noticing for the first time that he was sitting there staring at him. “Nice to see you again,”

Frank didn’t trust himself to speak. It would’ve either come out as something he really didn’t want to say in front of his three other friends or completely unintelligible. So he just nodded and the newly red head laughed at him.

“Gee? Why did you dry your hair off with a white towel?” Mikey said looking over at the towel discarded on the floor.

“It was the only one that was in there,” he said simply, walking over towards the couch and sitting in between Bob and Frank with arm across the backrest behind Frank. Frank also noticed that the boy was sitting really close to him, _this is just not going to work._ He thought briefly still gawking at the boy.

“You turned the towel pink,” Mikey said tiredly. He loved his brother but sometimes he could be incredibly stupid.

“Oh well, I didn’t like that towel anyway and that’s not all that I turned pink,” Gerard said smirking at Frank.  

“That’s nice,” Mikey said not even paying attention to Gerard’s overly obvious flirting, “Now get out,”

“No,” Gerard said simply.

“Hey, you promised,” Mikey said without any venom in his voice. He really wasn’t trying to be mean about it but they all needed to study and without anything to shove in Gee’s mouth he would just keep talking and talking and talking. So kicking him out was the best idea.

“But Frank doesn’t want me to leave, right?” He asked, taking his arm off the back rest and sliding on to Frank’s shoulders as he leaned in to the smaller boy. Frank immediately started blushing the same shade as Gerard’s newly dyed hair.

“You’re making Frank uncomfortable,” Mikey said _and you’re doing this overly exaggerated just to spite me._ He thought rolling his eyes. “Now seriously please leave,”

“Fine,” He got up off the couch his hand lingering on Frank shoulder as long as it could. “See you later Frank,” He said walking off towards the stairs.

“Way to be subtle, bro,” Mikey called after him, causing Ray to laugh and Frank to blush even more if possible. Gee just shrugged and walked up the stairs leaving them alone again to study.

But the only thing Frank could focus on was that sleeping in _Gee’s_ bed was definitely not going to work anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard closed the door to the basement, his room that was now taken over by his brother, friends and Frank. _Frank. How can I get through to you? I need to tell you or I’ll go crazy staying ‘just friends’. I can’t just go out and tell him though, maybe…Oh I don’t know._ Gerard shook his head and walked away from the door and towards the living room.

“Gerard?!” his mother questioned when he walked into the small room. Her three friends lounging on the couches before they would head out for the night. Gerard saw them and immediately back tracked it to the kitchen. “No! You get your butt back in here,” she called

“Yes?” Gerard questioned, flipping his damp hair out of his eyes trying not to look guilty.

“What did you do to your hair?” she questioned, giving him a look. The same kind of look she gave him a three years ago when he died his hair black for the first time. Back when he still had…problems.

“I dyed it,” he said simply.

“I can see that. Why?” she gave him a worried look.

“It’s not like that mom, leave it. I’m done. Have been for a year now.”

“I know, but a mother worries.” She said, he friends all looked at him in confusion. _I guess mom never told them about me._ Gerard thought as his mother began to recount the story. He left not wanting to relive his mistakes. _Now, what to do about Frank._ He thought walking back in to the kitchen and pulling out a sketchbook. At that moment his mother walked back into the kitchen her friends trailing behind her.

“Mom what are you doing?” he questioned. Realizing he wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere in the house without someone following him, until his mom left that is.

“I’m making you cookies,”

“Why?”

“Because I feel bad, and Mikey won’t let you into your own room sooo,”

“Oh, awesome,” Gerard said, looking down at his drawings, the three other ladies in the room shooting him pity-filled looks every now and then.

This was going to be a long night.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The group of four studied for as long as they could. They had gotten pretty far, Frank had finished his math, Mikey his paper, Ray was no longer confused on Chemistry, and Bob…well Bob really wasn’t doing anything to begin with. It was rather difficult after a while though, especially since they decided to turn the Pandora feature on the TV up to full blast. Mikey had chosen the first station and when they ran out skips…all hell broke loose. The as predicted screaming match had started.

“Just pick a new station it’s not that hard,” Bob said after arguing about it for a few minutes.

“Ooo. Can I choose the station?” Frank piped up.

“No, you’ve got god awful taste,” Ray yelled back.

“Yours isn’t any better,” Mikey shouted. “Stupid Pandora,”

“Don’t get mad at the app just because you can’t decide on a song,” Bob said rolling his eyes.

“Nobody asked you, Bob,” all three of them yelled back.

“Fine!” he said raising his hands in defense.

“I think I should choose,” Frank added in, trying again.

“No,” Ray said taking the remote from Mikey and choosing his own station.

“Traitor!” Frank yelled at Mikey.

“I can’t help that he’s stronger than me!”

“Or that I’m more gorgeous,” Ray added in, but shut up and dropped the remote as Frank and Mikey both glared at him.

“Thank you very much,” Bob said reaching over and grabbing the silver device off the ground where Ray dropped it.

“Bob!” Mikey shouted, “Give it back!”

“You sound like a five year old,” Bob yelled back.

“Only at heart, my friend,” Mikey said

“Yeah, otherwise your love of unicorns would have died years ago,”

“Hurtful!”

“What the hell are you guys doing down here!” Gerard shouted as he flew down the basement stairs with a spoon in his hand. Putting the spoon in his mouth he raced over to the couches, stopping Mikey from jumping across the coffee table at Bob. “You sound like you’re murdering someone,” his voice slightly distorted by the spoon.

“Only Bob,” Mikey said as Gerard sat him on the couch, preventing him from killing the blonde.

“Okay…please explain,” He said around the spoon.

“We were arguing over the music,” Ray said.

“Oh,” Gerard took the remote from Bob and turned it off.

“Why do you have a spoon?” Frank questioned.

“Oh,” Gerard said, taking it out of his mouth. “Mom made cookies and had leftover cookie dough.”

“So you ate it with a spoon?” Frank asked laughing,

“Yeah, my hands are disgusting, see” the red head said, throwing his paint stained hands in Frank’s face for emphasis.

“I see, thank you,” the smaller boy said pushing Gerard’s hands out of his face.

“Why’d she make cookies?” Mikey questioned.

“I don’t know, I think she’s worried about me again,” he said

“Did she save any for me?” Mikey asked again.

“It’s mine you can’t have any,”

“You’re really stingy with your food,” Mikey said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah well, too bad,” Gerard said, “And I’m not that stingy, only with you. Anyway, speaking about food. Why don’t you guys take a break and we can get some dinner,”

They all agreed getting up off the couch and walking up the stairs to the kitchen. As Gee had said, there was a plate of cookies sitting one the counter. Mikey only shook his head, _Mom can be so easily worried. And Gee takes advantage of that all the time._

“Unfortunately, to get pizza I’ll have to walk down there because they don’t deliver here anymore,” Gerard said turning to face the four of them.

“Why not?” Frank questioned. Mikey snorted as Gee looked embarrassed.

“I sort of scared the shit out of a pizza guy last Halloween,” He admitted, “Apparently, when you come to the door looking like a corpse, people really think you’re dead,”

All of them broke out into laughter. “It’s not that funny, so quit laughing at me!”

“Oh no, we’re not laughing at you,” Mikey said.

“Speak for yourself,” Bob said, leaning on Ray as he continued laughing.

“Anyway!” Gerard shouted, “I’m going to need help carrying them sooo who wants to come with me?”

“Frank will!” Mikey, Ray, and Bob all shouted all at once. And in perfect unison, it was almost scary.  Gerard looked wide-eyed at the three of them in surprise, not expecting that loud of a response.

“Thanks guys,” Frank said shaking his head at his friends.

“Okay then,” Gee said. “Let’s go. We’ll be back in like fifteen,”

“Have fun!” Bob called mockingly. Both Frank and Gerard glared at the blonde as he laughed at them and their identical reactions. They walked out of the house and closed the door.

“Fifty bucks says that they come back a couple,” Bob said as soon as the door was closed.

“Knowing my brother, he’s not going to do anything. So you’re on,” Mikey said.

“Prepare to lose Way,”

“Whatever,”

“I’m siding with Mikey on this one,” Ray added in.

“Of course you are,” Bob said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mikey questioned

“Never mind,”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 Shutting the door behind them, Frank and Gerard walked down the front steps.

“Are we driving or walking?” Frank questioned

“Walking. It’s not that far and Mom took the car anyway,” Gerard answered as they walked down the sidewalk, Frank next to him.

They walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Frank couldn’t stand it anymore, saying the first thing he could think of.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” _Nice._

“Oh, you…uh….heard me singing?” Gerard said blushing.

“Yeah, why do you look so embarrassed?”

“I don’t normally sing in front of people…”

“Really? With a voice like that?”

“Yeah, I…well,” he trailed off and Frank took this as his cue to change the subject.

“So…Red?” he questioned, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was for someone reason refusing to leave the two of them.

“I don’t know…a rebellion against myself I guess,” Gerard said thoughtfully.

“I think you’re spending too much time around me,” Frank laughed.

“Quite the contrary actually. I’m not spending enough time with you,” he said and Frank smiled at him.

“Anyway, the red…it looks good on you,” Frank admitted trying his hardest not to show any sign of embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Gerard failed miserably at hiding his.

The two of them walked down another street to where the pizza shop stood, in between an interesting looking record store and a florist. It really wasn’t all that far of a walk, only five minutes at the least.

Gerard stepped up to the door and held it open as Frank walked through nodding in thanks. He tried to convince himself to calm down from that act, Gee was just being a friend and nothing more. As Gerard walked up to the front counter to put in the orders for pizza, Frank lingered back near the door, really not liking the way the girl at the register was looking at him. She was obviously flirting but Gerard acted like nothing was happening as he continued to order causing Frank to smile slightly.

When he was finished, Gerard walked back over to Frank and they sat down at a table to wait for the food.

“Said it would take only about ten minutes,” Gee said sitting across from Frank at the small table.

“Good because the smell in here is making me hungry,”

“No kidding,” Gee sighed as if he just remembered something.

“What?” Frank questioned a little worried.

“I just remembered I left my cookies on the counter, how much you wanna bet the three of them have completely devoured them?” Gerard said and Frank laughed.

“That’s what you’re worried about? You scarred me for a minute,”

“Sorry, but this is serious,” Gerard said as he rested his head on the table, still not breaking eye contact with Frank. The smaller teen only rolled his eyes at the other, causing him to smile. “So, figured out your secret admirer yet?” Gerard questioned.

“I completely forgot that you read one of those,” Frank said resting his head in his hands. “But to answer your question, nope,”

“Aww, come on. You’ve got to have some idea,” he said

“I’ve got nothing,”

“Anyone you want it to be?” _You._ Frank thought immediately. _I would give anything if it were you._

“I don’t think so,” He said instead. A look of hurt flashed through the boy’s eyes almost so fast Frank thought he imagined it, but he was sure it was there.

“Really? Nobody?”

“I don’t…..Well, what about you? If you were getting letters from someone who would you want them to be from?” _You,_ Gee thought smiling to himself. 

“Well, let’s see,” _Should I tell him the truth? Even if he doesn’t like me he could take it as a joke anyway so give it a try._ “I would want them to be from…”

Gerard’s name was called from behind the register. Their pizzas were ready to go and they could leave. Gerard got up from the table smiling apologetically back at him as he walked up to the counter. _Damn it! He was so close from telling me!_ Frank thought angrily as he watched the girl continue to flirt with Gerard. Her efforts were in vain though, because the second he finished paying, Gerard walked back over to Frank smiling at him. Not showing any sign of continuing from where he left off. _Maybe I can ask him a different time._

Gerard set the pizzas down at their table for a second to look at the receipt. Frank got up and stood next to him leaning over Gee as much as he dared to look at the flimsy sheet of paper. A normal receipt except for the phone number scrawled across the bottom of it. Frank walked away and went to go grab one of the boxes of delicious smelling pizza. Gerard clenched the receipt in his hand and Frank wondered briefly if he was going to keep it. _Well there goes my chances with him._

“Oh no you don’t, I’ve got it,” Gee said stopping Frank from picking up the boxes.

“I thought you said you would need help carrying them,” Frank said with an eyebrow raised.

“I just didn’t want to go alone,” He admitted, “You get strange looks when you walk in and order two boxes of pizza alone,”

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?”

“And get laughed at for another ten minutes? No thank you,” Frank laughed at him and his silly logic.

“Whatever, come on let’s get back to your place before I eat this myself.

“You would have to share with me then,”

“I could live with that,” Gerard laughed and picked up the boxes carrying them with one hand and in the other the receipt still balled up. _What’s he planning on doing with that?_

A block away from the store Frank got his answer. Gee left his side for a minute and threw the thing in the nearest trash can. _So he just didn’t want to throw it away in front of the girl? Way to be considerate._

Gerard noticed the odd look Frank was giving him and explained himself.

“I believe I already told you that I’m not in to girls, besides I’ve only got one _guy_ on my mind,” He said smiling shyly at Frank. Frank wished more than anything that that guy was him as they continued on their walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I want to send a personal thanks to those who continually comment on my story. It really means a lot to me.   
> Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

The two of them walked side by side back towards the house. _I swear to god, if his hand bumps mine one more time I’m going to go crazy._ Frank thought as they walked. Gerard had both pizza boxes in one hand and his other hand, the one closest to Frank, dangling by his side. It would’ve been perfectly normal if they weren’t walking so close to each other. _It’s only a coincidence, don’t grab his hand._ Frank scolded himself at the thought. But it was getting very hard every time their hand brushed against the others.

“Are you alright Frank?” Gerard questioned, looking sideways at the shorter boy. He looked lost in his own world.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Frank replied back, looking anywhere but the boy walking next to him.

“Okay,” Gerard said giving him a look that told Frank he didn’t believe him.

_All I’ve got to do is grab his hand._ Gerard thought, _it’s not that hard, besides the worst thing that could happen is he pulls away._  Just as Gerard convinced himself to do it, Frank had given up in his mental debate, slowly interlocking their fingers together. _Well, I guess I really had nothing to worry about seeing as he did it for me,_ Gerard thought and then it caught up to him, _Oh my fucking God._ The same thought process went through Frank’s mind as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, only now with their hand in the others.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back, both of them intent on looking anywhere but the other. Frank contemplated pulling away after another few minutes but when he tried he found that Gerard wouldn’t let him. He was holding his hand back, which gave Frank hope. So they walked back to the house, hand in hand, feeling extremely awkward but incredibly happy.

The two of them walked up the porch and Frank tried to open the door. However, he found that it was locked and Gerard swore loudly.

“Now he decides to lock the door,” he said letting go of Frank’s hand reluctantly to search for his keys to the house. He dug through his pockets until he finally found the key, he opened the door and the both of them walked into the house.

“Why do you both look like tomatoes?” Mikey questioned as they walked in the house. The two of them had a deep red blush on their face.

Gerard looked to Frank and Frank to Gerard and they both shrugged. Mikey looked at them questioningly but then grabbed the food from his brother’s hand and set it on the table in front of the couch in the living room. Bob and Ray immediately dug into the pizza sitting on one of the two couches in the room. Mikey and Frank joined them after grabbing their own slice. The four of them were piled on one couch. Gerard smirked at the idiots as they tried not to sit on the other. None of them had noticed yet that there was another couch and this one was only inhabited by Gerard.

They sat watching some crappy movie for at least ten minutes before Frank finally gave up. Getting elbowed in the side by Bob for the tenth time sent him over the edge. Besides the smell of peperoni was starting to get to him. He got up and moved to the other couch, a little closer to Gerard than he intended but hey, he wasn’t complaining.

The three other boys in the room breathed a sigh of release when Frank finally got up, having enough room to actually breath now. Frank didn’t really take up all that much space on the couch in the first place but it was enough that it squished them all.

After almost all the food was gone, the five of them continued to watch the movie that was playing.

“Why are we still watching this, it’s got really crappy effects,” Frank asked as he shifted himself on the couch so that he lay on it…using Gerard’s folded legs as a pillow. Looking up at the boy to see if he would push him off, he found that Gerard wasn’t even looking at him so he assumed it was okay.

“Because there’s nothing else on,” Bob answered looking over to Frank. Smirking as he saw the way the two of them were newly organized. He elbowed Mikey in the side and gestured at them. “I think you owe me,” he whispered.

“Doubtful,” Mikey answered back,

“Whatever you say,”

They continued on watching the movie. If Frank was having trouble paying attention before, he was really having a hard time now. He felt cold fingers flick across his forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and linger near his head. Gerard started playing with strands of Frank’s hair, slowly and gently. Almost like he wasn’t aware that he was doing it. Looking up at him, Frank saw that Gerard was staring back down at him, still slowly ruffling through Frank’s black locks of hair. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, if he didn’t…he really didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t.

“PDA, you two, come on!” Ray shouted throwing a pillow at the two of them, successfully hitting Gerard directly in the face. Bob snickered at the look of shock on Gerard’s face as he looked back up at Ray. Frank sat up, still incredibly close to Gee and held back his own laughter.

“Why the hell you do that?” Gee questioned, still looking shocked. Frank lost the battle and starting giggling uncontrollably. “You think it’s funny?” He questioned the giggling boy and then threw the same pillow at Frank.

“Hey!” Frank yelled back, ceasing his giggles and picking up the pillow, getting ready to throw the it back.

“Okay!” Mikey shouted, stopping this fight before they broke something. “Why don’t we go back downstairs?”

“Sure,” Bob and Ray agreed. Frank didn’t say anything and made no move to get up from his spot.

“Come on, Frankie say goodbye to your boyfriend,” Bob said getting up and literally dragging Frank along with them.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Frank protested, Bob only rolled his eyes.

“Now it looks like you owe me,” Mikey said, Bob scoffed and replied

“The night’s not over yet. Come on Frank,”

“Sorry,” Frank mouthed to Gerard as they left him alone in the living room. He just smiled sadly and watched them leave.

Frank felt bad for excluding Gee, he especially missed him as they sat down to watch another movie. _I could just go up there with him, I doubt it if any of them would miss me if I did._ It took Frank another half hour to convince himself to at least go up and make sure he was okay.

“I’m going to get something to drink,” Frank said getting up off the couch.

“Get me something,” Bob said not even taking his eyes off the screen.

Frank shook his head as he walked over towards the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, he looked through the door into the living room to find Gerard by himself with the TV turned off and his own study materials surrounding him. He looked down at the book in his hands, his hair dangling in his eyes, hiding the confused look on his face.

Frank didn’t even realize he was staring until Gerard called out,

“Seriously, what’s with you and the staring? I know I’m sexy but seriously?”

“Sorry,” Frank said blushing slightly and mentally scolding himself for getting distracted. He walked over to the couch and sat next to him looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. The other boy shifted around in his seat uncomfortably. Frank was sitting incredibly close, consciously or unconsciously he couldn’t decide but still really close.

“What’re you doing?” Frank questioned

“Chemistry,” Gerard said simply and Frank laughed at the venom in the boy’s voice as he said the universally hated subject.

“I understand. It took Ray an hour to figure out what he was doing,” Frank said

“Yeah well, then I’m screwed. If Ray couldn’t get it,” Gerard said turning his head, looking at Frank and finding himself only inches away from the other’s face. The two of them lingered and if anything got closer together. _It would be so easy just to lean in and…_

Gerard cleared his throat and pulled back. “You should probably head back down there before Mikey thinks I kidnapped you,” he said, his voice an octave lower than usual.

Disappointedly, Frank got up, “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed leaving the living room. _I should’ve kissed him,_ he thought as he walked into the kitchen and towards the basement door.

_I should’ve kissed him,_ Gerard thought as he watched Frank walk away, through the kitchen and into the basement. He looked back down at the chemistry book and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep…preferably with Frank next to him.

Once Frank was back down in the basement, he slumped on the couch, a seat away from Bob, realizing he didn’t grab anything to drink and awaited the teasing that was sure to come.

“Didn’t you go up there for something to drink?” Bob questioned

“Yeah…I got distracted,” Frank said trying to brush it off.

“I’m sure you did,” The blonde replied smirking as Frank looked uncomfortable.

“He’s not my boyfriend so you can quit it,” Frank retorted back at him

“I didn’t say anything about that, Frankie,”

“Fuck you,”

“I’ll leave that to Gerard,” He laughed as Frank glared at him.

“Both of you shut up, I wanna watch this,” Ray said, curled up on his couch underneath a mound of blankets. Frank was unsure if the boy was even amongst the many blankets.

Another four hours of horror movies later, both Ray and Mikey were passed out on their claimed couches.

“Get off my couch, I wanna go to sleep,” Bob said to Frank already shifting around to lay down.

“But…” Frank said as Bob clicked the TV off.

“You have your own place to sleep remember,” Bob said literally kicking Frank off the couch.

“Yeah but…” Frank knew that arguing wasn’t going to help but he could try.

“Goodnight, Iero,” Bob said and that was the end of that argument.

Frank got up and walked slowly over to the bed in the corner. _Gerard’s_ bed. Frank pulled back the few blankets that were on the bed as Mikey said he could. He insured Frank that they were clean sheets but that didn’t help him in the least bit.

Having changed into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt for pajamas earlier, Frank climbed in the bed and tried to convince himself that just because this was _his_ bed didn’t mean anything. Laying his head down on the pillow, he was met with an overwhelming sent. _Mikey was right, his bed does smell like coffee and cigarette smoke, but there’s something else… something sweet._ The smell was intoxicating to Frank and he curled up underneath the many blankets, trying to memorize the smell. A few minutes he was completely passed out.

An hour after Frank had fallen asleep, Gerard took his chances and went into the basement. _I just want my pillow and a change of clothes._ He told himself as he walked down the stairs as silently as he could. There were no noises coming from the dark room so he assumed everyone was asleep. Well it was two o’clock in the morning, he hoped everyone was asleep by now. That made his task ten times easier, though getting what he needed in the dark was going to be difficult. He reached the bottom of the stairs and took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Once he could see a few feet ahead of him he walked over to where his bed was, going mostly by memory.

Reaching the bed, he saw that someone was sleeping in it. _Damn, Mikey, letting his friends sleep in my bed._ But upon closer inspection he saw just who it was that was sleeping in his bed. _I hate you sometimes,_ he thought as he glared over at his brother sleeping on one of the couches. _I know he planned this._

Getting his pillow was impossible now, seeing as Frank was sleeping on it and he really didn’t want to wake the boy up. He looked so peaceful sleeping, Gerard bent down and pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, unknowingly waking him up slightly. He was about to walk back upstairs, deciding that the pants and t-shirt he was wearing now was comfortable enough to sleep in, when the ‘sleeping’ boy reached out a grabbed his wrist.

“What the-?” He exclaimed in shock realizing that the boy wasn’t sleeping anymore.

“Don’t go, please,” Frank said, his voice sounding sleepy even to his own ears.

“Frank? You’re half asleep,” Gerard said, and froze as Frank slowly interlaced their hands like earlier.

“You need somewhere to sleep too,” he replied sleepily, but the strong grip he had on Gerard’s hand told him otherwise.

“There’s a couch upstairs, you know. Besides you’re half asleep, go back to bed,”

“Not without you,”

“Frank-“

“I’m awake now… so get your adorable ass in this bed,” He said without a hint of sleep in his voice.

“Fine,” Gerard replied realizing he wasn’t getting out of this and blushing at the smaller boy’s comment. He pulled back the covers slightly and climbed in, trying to stay as far away from the other boy as much as possible, no matter how much he wanted to be close to him.

“It’s fucking freezing down here,” Frank said shivering slightly, “How do you stand it?”

“I don’t know, usually I’m asleep by now,” Gerard said. A few minutes later, Frank was still shivering and Gerard gave up all resolve.

“Get over here,” He said moving closer to the freezing boy.

“What-?” Frank started but calmed down when he realized he was already warmer.

“You’re freezing over there and I can’t take seeing you shivering like that,”

“Nice to know you care,”

“More than you know,” Gerard mumbled and Frank brushed that comment aside. Gee turned himself on his side so he could see Frank more clearer. He was surprised to see that Frank was indeed entirely awake, eyes alert staring back at him. _So it isn’t just the sleep talking._ He thought smiling at Frank. He brought his hand to the smaller boy’s cheek and Frank leaned in to the touch closing his eyes. Gee brushed the few stray strands of hair out of the boy’s eyes again and he could see Frank was falling asleep again.

Before he did, Frank moved closer to Gerard and leaned in. Kissing the tip of his nose before curling up next to him and closing his eyes. It took a moment for Gerard to snap out of his shock and finally wrap his arms around the other boy. His skin was still cold against his own which only made him pull the boy closer. He brought his own lips to Frank’s forehead before resting his chin on the boy’s head, waking him up just long enough for Frank to hear the word that came from Gee’s mouth.

“Why do you do this to me, Frank?” he asked to nobody. Thinking that the boy in his arms was asleep again he continued, “God, I love you,” he admitted. Then Frank fell back into his slumber, knowing that what he heard was definitely not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Frank’s eyes fluttered open. _I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well._ He thought sleepily. He tried to stretch his arms out but found he couldn’t. Something was holding him in place. Now that he thought about it, his face was buried in something soft too. Something that smelled intoxicatingly good, something or someone. Shifting his head around, he was met with the sleeping face of Gerard. _What the-?_ Frank thought, realizing that Gerard had his arms wrapped around him in a protective kind of way. Out of pure instinct, he pushed Gerard away from him. Though it was a little harder than he planned and Gerard went flying off the bed.

“What the hell?” Gerard exclaimed as he landed on the floor. He realized that everyone else was still sleeping and brought his voice down to barely above a whisper. “Frank? What the fuck did you do that for?” he hissed.

“What the hell were you doing in the bed?” he exclaimed quietly.

“You don’t remember?” Gerard asked looking disappointed, “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me leave.” Suddenly the memories flooded back. He did ask Gerard to sleep with him last night. _God, I love you._ He remembered that phrase, did he dream it? No he was awake when Gerard said it. But had he heard what he wanted? Or did he really say it.

“Sorry,” Frank said finally, blushing slightly.

“Whatever, I’m going to make some breakfast,” he mumbled getting up off the floor.

“I’ll come with you,” Frank said crawling out of the bed and following him up the stairs.

“Sure, as long as you don’t push me again, that really freakin’ hurt,”

“Sorry,”

Once upstairs and in the kitchen, Frank sat down at the table and watched Gerard cook. His back was turned to him as he stood over the stove and it took all Frank’s willpower not to walk over there and wrap his arms around his center. He eventually lost the battle though and walked over to the taller boy.

“What’re you making?” Frank questioned looking over Gerard’s shoulder. He was just tall enough to rest his chin on the boy’s shoulder. Slowly snaking his arms around him. Gerard jumped a little but didn’t pull away, so Frank stayed in that position.

“Pancakes,” Gerard said simply turning his head to look over at Frank. “If I know my brother he’ll be up here in about five minutes.”

“How do you know that?”

“That’s how long it takes for the smell to travel down there,” he said and Frank laughed.

A few minutes later the basement door flew open and Frank jumped away from Gerard as fast as he could, causing Mikey to look at him suspiciously.

“I don’t even want to know, so please don’t explain,” Mikey said and Frank closed his mouth. Ray laughed at the small exchange as he walked up through the door behind Mikey.

“Where’s Bob?” Frank questioned joining his friends at the table.

“Glad to know you miss me, Iero,” _speak of the devil_

“No, I simply wanted to know where you were so I could be elsewhere,”

“Cold,” Bob said shaking his head and Frank laughed.

Gerard set down a plate stacked full of pancakes and everyone immediately dug in.

“What compelled you to cook for us?” Mikey questioned with a mouth full of food.

“Well…I couldn’t let you cook. I can’t trust you with what happened that one time with the toaster,” Gerard said smiling, Frank felt he was missing something as Mikey turned bright red and Ray laughed uncontrollably.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Mikey exclaimed.

“So then it was Ray’s? Or maybe it was the fork’s?” Gerard said.

“Shut up,” He said looking down at his plate and eating again.

“Okay, change of subject,” Ray said, setting his fork down, “Where’d you sleep Gerard? Since Frank was in your bed?”

“Oh, that…” Gerard trailed off glancing nervously at Frank.

“I thought I saw you two sleeping together last night!” Bob exclaimed laughing at the two of them when they turned bright red. He was only joking with them but it seemed as if he was right.

“Gerard!” Mikey whined, “You perv, leave my friends alone!”

“He’s my friend too,” Gerard said defensively.

“I’d say a little more than a friend,” Ray snickered

“Oh shut up Toro,” Gerard said starting to walk out of the room down another hallway, he shouted back, “Besides it’s not my fault Frank wouldn’t let go of me,”

Frank laughed nervously when all three of his friends looked at him with eyebrows raised. “Yeah….”

“Anyway. What’s we gonna do?” Ray questioned, they had until twelve before any of them had to leave. And that was just he recommended time, Mikey didn’t care when they left as long as they got their own food.

“We could go study again,” Mikey suggested but the series of whines told him that that was the worst suggestion he could have offered.

“Okay…what about another movie?” Ray asked.

“Let’s not,” Frank said

“Right, because Frank can’t watch a movie without his Gerard,” Bob said teasingly

“Shut up,”

“No,”

“Okay!” Mikey said breaking up the fight before it started, Ray chuckled to himself and Mikey glared at him, “Let’s just find something to do,”

“Hey Mikey?”

“What do you want Bob?” Mikey asked rolling his eyes, already knowing where this was going.

“I dare you to braid Ray’s hair,”

“Bob we’re not doing this,” Mikey said

“Yeah, and if you touch my hair I’ll bite your hand off,” Ray added in

“Aww come on!” Bob whined, “Or are you afraid?”

“Of getting my hand gnawed off? Yes just a little,”

“Ray wouldn’t do that to you!” Bob said

“Speak for yourself,” Ray said already trying to escape.

“Are you saying you would bite me?” Mikey asked

“Yes?” he said it as a question.

“Get over here!” Mikey shouted as Ray bolted. Mikey jumped on top of him before he got away and pinned him to the ground.

“Why?” Ray whined

“Because you said you really would bite me.” Mikey said, “Hey, Bob, there’s duct tape in that drawer over there,”

“On it,” Bob said already throwing the tape over to Mikey.

A few minutes later Ray was sitting in a chair…no duck taped to a chair with Mikey sitting next to him slowly braiding his frizzy mess of hair.

“Where did you learn how to braid?” Frank questioned

“Gerard,” Mikey said not taking his eyes off his work.

“Where’d he learn?” Bob asked trying to contain his laughter as Ray continually glared at him.

“No clue, you should ask him,” Mikey said simply, “Anyway, since Bob started with me then it’s my turn,”

“Sure, now you want to play,” Ray said angrily

“Stop moving your head,” Mikey said hitting him lightly, “Unless you want me to pull your hair,”

“Sorry,” he really didn’t sound apologetic

“As I was saying, my turn,” Mikey said, “Frank,”

“I think you already know the answer,” Frank said smiling confidently.

“Fine, you have to confess your undying love for the next person to walk through that door, and be really touchy feely about it,” Mikey said pointing to the hallway door. The very same door that Gerard had walked through and disappeared moments before. _Shit,_ Frank thought, silently hoping he wouldn’t walk back into the kitchen.

“Okay…” Frank said running a hand through his hair and looking around, “Hey Ray?”

“I fucking hate you, Iero,” Ray said after hearing his dare from Frank. Nobody but Ray was allowed to hear this one. Well at least Mikey wasn’t allowed to hear it. _Every time we get off topic you have to say out loud that you love Mikey until the end of the game._

“Hey does anyone want anything to drink?” Mikey asked taking a break from his braiding.

“I would say yes, but I’m duck taped to a chair,” Ray said, everyone ignored the comment.

“You got anything caffeinated?” Bob asked

“Anything caffeinated? Is that even a question? Have you seen the amounts of caffeine Gerard consumes in a day?”

“Good point,” Bob said chuckling. “Then something caffeinated,”

“Sure,” Mikey said getting up.

Ray mumbled something under his breath

“What was that Ray I couldn’t quite hear you,” Frank said, though he knew exactly what was said.

“I love you, Mikey,” Ray said louder and looked nervously at the blonde digging through the fridge. Nothing.

“Here you go, Bob,” Mikey said throwing a can of coke across the table at Bob, “Did Ray already do his dare?”

“Yes…” Ray grumbled, “But’s it’s till the end of the game so it’s my turn,” he added in and then looked to Bob. _He’s the reason I’m in this mess in the first place._ Ray thought angrily as Mikey continued the braid. _Wish Mikey would hurry up though, his fingers keep brushing my neck and it’s driving me crazy._ “Bob,”

“Yes Ray?”

“I’m going to murder you but…”

Five minutes (and a very sticky situation with the duct tape as they tried to free Ray) later, the three of them were standing outside on the porch while Bob walked around on the street waiting for a poor jogger or dog walker to come by. _I dare you to walk up to the next person to walk by and scream at them how you lost your voice and you need help finding it._ This was going to be hilarious if anybody walked by.

“Mikey you can quit it with the braid,” Ray said as Mikey moved to the other side of his hair.

“But…fine, just let me take it out for you,” Mikey said slowly running his hands through Ray’s hair to undo the delicate braid he had been working on.

“Ow…” Ray whined as he did so

“Oh man up,”

“That’s coming from the guy who knows how to braid,”

“Fuck you,”

“Guys shut up, someone’s walking by,” Frank interrupted elbowing Ray in the side

“I love you, Mikey,” he mumbled…nothing. _Really you’re standing right next to me._

“Excuse me!” Bob practically shouted at the poor girl jogging by, she gave him a perfect ‘what the fuck?’ look. Who wouldn’t…Bob was still dressed in the clothes he slept in last night and his hair was standing up in every which way. He looked like a homeless person.

“Ah, Hi? Can I help you?” she questioned taking her ear buds out of her ears to talk to Bob.

“Yes! You can! You see I’ve lost my voice! Can you help me find it!!!?” the poor girl looked terrified.

“Oh sorry to hear that!” the girl said looking at Bob like he was some sort of escaped mental patient. “But I’ve just remembered I’ve got to go, sorry,” she said and started running back the way she came. Bob went running after her.

“Please I really need your help!!!!” was all the three of them could hear as Bob disappeared for a few minutes, chasing the poor girl down the street.

“That was totally worth the wait,” Frank said laughing

“Oh yeah,” Mikey agreed then looked confusedly at Ray’s hair, which his hands were trapped in.

“Mikey do you want some help?” Frank asked looking over at the other two boys on the porch.

“You touch my hair Frank, and I will come after you,” Ray growled grabbing Mikey’s wrists and pulling them from his hair. His hands slid easily from his hair and Ray was a bit confused about that for a minute but brushed it off and glared at the younger boy.

“Sorry,” Mikey said

“Okay guys, let’s go back inside I’m freezing,” Bob said reappearing.

“Why are you all wet?” Ray questioned.

“Oh…that girl, she threw her water bottle at me and it exploded,” Bob said shaking his hair out.

“Let’s go inside,” Mikey said containing his laughter.

“Oh hey, aren’t you forgetting something, Ray?” Frank said as Mikey walked back in the house

“Love you, Mikey,” Ray sighed realizing Mikey really wasn’t paying any attention so it really didn’t matter anymore. Bob looked at Ray suspiciously and then burst out laughing realizing this must’ve been part of the dare. Ray glared at him before following Mikey inside the house. Frank and Bob shook with laughter as they followed him inside the house.

“My turn,” Bob said sitting down in the living room, dry again. He noticed Frank nervously glancing at the hallway door where his dare would come in to play eventually. _Why don’t we find a way to speed that up?_

“Frank,” Bob said, Frank immediately whipped his head from the door to look at Bob.

“Yes?”

“You now have to shout everything you say for the next turn,”

“Where did that one come from!?” Frank shouted smiling

“You’ll see...” _that should get someone’s attention._

“Okay! Whatever!” he yelled, “My turn now right?!”

“What the hell is wrong with you four?” Gerard said walking into the room, his hands covered in black dust. Mikey instantly smiled, seeing what Bob was doing with that dare. He elbowed Frank in the side and pointed to the door, Frank instantly froze. _Do I really have to? After hearing what he said last night…I really don’t want to say something like that because of a dare…whatever, I can explain later. Here it goes._

Frank stood up and walked over to Gerard, the boy looked at him confusedly. Mikey, Ray, and Bob tried to contain their laughter as Frank practically draped himself over Gerard and running his hands through the other’s red hair.

“Frank what are you-?“ He started.

“Gerard! I love you!” he shouted still from his other dare. And everyone started laughing. Gerard glared at them all.

“That’s nice, Frankie,” Gerard said, trying to push Frank off him.

“No seriously! My love for you is undying,” _oh I really hate doing this._ He thought as he threw himself back on Gerard.

“What are you guys doing?” Gerard asked accusingly as Frank continued to move his hands all around Gerard’s chest.

“Playing a game, you wanna join?” Mikey asked through his laughter.

“Love you, Mikey,” Ray said sighing. Gee looked over at him confused. _So he catches it but Mikey doesn’t?_

“Seriously Frank, quit it,” Gerard said quietly to Frank, grabbing his hands and prying them off of him. “Sure,” he agreed taking his seat and Frank plopped down next to him.

“Okay,” Ray said looking suspiciously over at the two of them. They were sitting unnaturally close together but ignored it. “Frank,”

“Hey it’s my turn! And I just went that’s not fair,” Frank yelled,

“Yeah well, we’re starting a new game,” Ray said, “Besides your performance wasn’t very convincing,”

“Fine, what do I have to do?” Frank said irritably.

A smirk appeared on Ray’s face, _you’re going to pay for that stupid dare you gave me._ “Since you two are already practically sitting on top of each other,” Ray started, Gerard and Frank looked at each other and scooted slightly away from the other. “I dare you to sit on Gee’s lap for the rest of the game,”

“What!” Frank shouted, “Why do you all hate me?”

“Aww come on Frankie,” Gerard said pulling the smaller boy on his legs. “I don’t bite…” he leaned in close to Frank’s ear and added, “…that hard,” Frank shivered, _this is going to be the death of me._

“Why did you do that Ray? You literally just gave Gerard an excuse to be touchy feely with Frank,” Mikey said disgusted at his brother.

“Whatever, just an excuse to not look at them,” Bob said, laughing at Frank’s bright red face. Frank glanced over at Ray.

“I love you, Mikey,” he sighed but didn’t expect what was to come. Mikey spit out the water that he was drinking at the moment.

“You what!”

_Now you hear me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have an excuse for not updating other than I was being incredibly lazy. The only major thing I did was draw and that's nothing special. So you can see...I really have no excuse. I love all the comments though. They're what finally made me sit down and write this. Thanks for reading and waiting! See you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

“I love you, Mikey,” Ray sighed but didn’t expect what was to come. Mikey spit out the water that he was drinking at the moment.

“You what!”

_Now you hear me?!_ Ray thought angrily.

“Wait a minute…can you please repeat that?” Mikey asked again, looking from Ray to Frank rapidly. Frank was laughing like crazy, he almost forgot that he was sitting on Gee’s lap…almost. Gerard’s arms slowly wrapping around his center reminded him.

“I said…I love you, Mikey,” Ray said, he wasn’t getting out of this so he might as well be forward about it.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” The blonde said, blushing slightly. Then he remembered the dare that Frank gave his frizzy haired friend at the beginning of the game…the one that he wasn’t allowed to here. He narrowed his eyes at Frank. “This was part of his dare wasn’t it?

“Yep,” Frank said still giggling as he leaned back against Gerard’s chest.

“You’re going to wish you hadn’t, Iero,” Mikey seethed, glaring at the boy in his brother’s arms.

“Whatever, anyway it’s my turn right?” Frank asked. “Hey Mikey?”

“Yes, Frank,” Mikey said in a fake happiness that scared everyone. Gerard leaned down to Frank’s ear and whispered:

“You’re screwed,”

“Thanks for the confidence,” Frank whispered back, sarcastically. “Anyway, I dare you to tell us why you were so shocked to hear Ray say that…Do you like him?” Frank added in sarcastically.

“No!” Mikey shouted a bit too fast. That said it all.

“You’re a terrible liar, Mikes,” Bob said, laughing.

“I am not!”

“Yes you are,” Gerard added in

“Even my own brother…”

“I love you, Mikey,” Ray added in after Frank threw a pillow at him

“Not helping,” Mikey glared at Ray. He shrunk away from the thoroughly embarrassed blonde sitting next to him. “My turn now,” Mikey said, smirking at Frank. _He can’t call on me since I just went but there’s nothing stopping him with Gerard….shit,_ Frank thought.

“Gee,” Mikey called out

“Yes my brother?” Gerard replied.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Mikey said, rolling his eyes at Gerard as he laughed, “Anyway… _Every time someone says your name you have to whisper a compliment in Frank’s ear in the most seductive way you can,”_ Mikey whispered so only Gerard could hear.

“Fine,” Gerard said, _I really hate you sometimes._

“Okay, _Gerard,_ it’s your turn,” Mikey said smirking as his brother glared at him. He leaned in close to Frank.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Gee practically purred into Frank’s ear. Frank jumped slightly, _what the hell? This has got to be that dare Mikey gave Gee…shit._

“Yeah, _Gerard,_ it is your turn,” Ray said catching on and laughing as Gee glared at him as well.

“Come on, _Gerard,_ we don’t have all day,” Bob added in.

“Or how absolutely amazing you are?” He whispered to Frank, “Perfect in every way,” _why does he sound so sincere?_ Frank wondered for a moment, “Well since it’s my turn,” Gerard finally said, “Bob, think it’s your turn,”

“Sur-“ he was cut off by a phone ringing. Frank’s phone.

“Oh, sorry,” Frank said sheepishly, “One second,” he got up off of Gee’s lap and walked to the kitchen, talking his phone out of his pocket and clicking the talk button. “Hello?”

“Frankie! I need you to come home,” his mother’s happy voice bellowed through the cell phone. He pulled the thing away from his ear, wincing at the volume his mother was speaking at.

“What for?” he questioned, “And stop shouting,”

“Sorry…but I got called in to work and I want to make sure you’re home safe before I leave,” she said, a little quieter than before but still pretty loud.

“O-okay,” Frank said looking over at the time, 12:26, _well I would’ve probably have been going home soon anyway._ He thought

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” his mom said

“Bye,” and he hung up the phone.

“You’re leaving then?” a voice said from the door way. Frank jumped and looked over to the person.

“What is up with you and Mikey just appearing out of nowhere?” He questioned to the red head standing in the doorway. He laughed.

“Sorry…maybe you’re just jumpy,” Gerard replied.

“Maybe,” Frank said, “Anyway, yes I’ve got to go, mom wants to make sure I get home safely before she goes to work,”

“Oh, sounds familiar,” he said, “I’ll help you get your stuff together,”

“Thanks, but you don’t have to,”

“I want to,” Gerard insisted.

“Okay,” Frank replied knowing he probably wasn’t getting rid of the other boy any time soon.

The two of them walked down to the basement.

“It’s not as destroyed as I thought it would be,” Gerard said looking around his room.

“Yeah, we really didn’t do all that much after we came back down,” Frank replied finding his backpack and disappearing into the bathroom for a minute. Taking off the pajamas and reluctantly discarding them in his bag, they still smelled like Gerard. He got dressed in appropriate clothing for walking around on the street and walked back out into the main room of the basement….only to walk right back into the bathroom. Gerard stood shirtless by his dresser in the corner. _Thank god he’s wearing jeans…_

“Frank?” he questioned walking over towards the bathroom. “You okay?”

“Yep, just fine,” he squeaked.

“You bolted back into the bathroom the second you walked out,”

“I’m fine,” Frank said walking back out of the bathroom and keeping his eyes on Gee’s face. “Now put a shirt on,”

“Oh, right,” Gerard stated embarrassed. He pulled on the shirt in his hand, “Happy?” _No_ Frank thought sadly but kept his mouth shut. “Which stuff is yours?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll grab it,” he said starting to pile his stuff on the table and back into his bag. The second everything was back together he started to pull the heavy thing on his back, _so glad I finished all this crap last night…not sure how well done it is but it’s done all the same…what the?_ He though as his bag was pulled away from him.

“This thing looks like it’s going to crush you,” Gerard said swinging it on his own back.

“What are you doing?” Frank questioned as the taller boy started to walk back towards the stairs with _his_ backpack on his back.

“Being a good friend and not letting you get crushed under this thing…what the fuck you got in here…bricks?”

“Well…thanks and no just chemistry,”

“So bricks…”

“Pretty much,” Frank laughed.

The two of them walked up from the basement and towards the front door. Passing through the living room they found it empty.

“Where the hell did they go now?” Gerard questioned.

“Fuck if I know,” Frank replied, laughing at the confused look on Gerard’s face.

“I swear,” Gee said shaking his head.

They headed out of the house and on the sidewalk. Walking in complete silence back to Frank’s house but it wasn’t an awkward silence for once. Neither of them felt compelled to say a thing, the silence said it all. Once on Frank’s front porch, Gerard handed the weighed down bag back to Frank.

“Thanks,” Frank said, “And sorry for last night…you know for having to deal with me at two in the morning,” he said embarrassedly, looking down at the floor. Finding the concrete very interesting.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ve never shared my bed before much less with a cute guy,” He replied, winking at the smaller boy.

“Are you flirting with me?” Frank asked laughing slightly. Letting him know it was just a joke.

“Make of it what you want,” Gerard said shrugging and smiling, “But I really do think you’re cute,” and with that he walked away and disappeared down the street, leaving Frank alone and slightly flustered. He composed himself a bit and then walked inside his house.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He woke up a few hours later, alone in his house on the couch. He was confused for a moment and then realized _I must’ve been dreaming._ He thought sadly pushing himself up off the couch. After Gerard had left and he walked inside, he said goodbye to his mother as she rushed out the door still trying to put her shoes on and literally collapsed on the couch and passed out.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water trying to shake off the dream he just had. _It felt so real…his lips, his hands…Ah shit,_ Frank thought and grabbed a glass filling it with water. He was tempted to dump the water on his head in an attempt to get rid of the dream but decided that would just mean he would have to clean it up later. He jumped up on the counter and sat there drinking the cool liquid and calmed himself down a bit. _I really hope I never have a dream like that again…_ he thought _, I don’t want my relationship with Gee to be awkward because of what my imagination can come up with._ He thought and then walked back in to the living room and turning the TV on. _I just hope the real thing is that good of a kisser._

Frank did practically nothing for the next few hours. Just sat around, played his guitar, or starred absentmindedly at the TV. To say he was bored would be understatement. He had no idea what to do, he contemplated going back to sleep but was too afraid that the dream would come back. He thought about texting Gerard if he wanted to come over or something but decided that would probably end up being the death of him so he continued doing what he had been doing. Sitting and starring. Fun.

Six o’clock his mother came back in with one of her friends from work trailing behind her and talking non-stop.

“Frank! Where are you!?” she called out once she was in the kitchen.

“Upstairs!” he called back. _I wonder what he’s been doing all day._ His mother thought, _there really isn’t a mess to clean up so…should I be worried?_

“Can you come down here!?” she yelled again, looking apologetically over at her friend for all the yelling.

“Sure, one second!” he yelled back and appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, “What’s up?”

“Why do you look so bored?” she questioned taking note of her son’s appearance.

“Because I’ve literally had nothing to do for the past four hours,” he replied

“Oh come on, it’s a Saturday night and you’ve got nothing?”

“Nothing,” he replied.

“Well we’re going to fix that,” his mother said as she started to push her son towards the door.

“What are you doing? Mom!” he protested.

“You should go out and do something,” she replied

“But I told you, I’ve got nothing going on,”

“Oh, you’ll find something. I’m going out with my friend here tonight so I can’t have you moping around the house by yourself,” she said opening the door and pushing him out.

“Hey!” he shouted, “So you’re going to lock me out of my own house!” he yelled as he saw the door shut and the heard the lock click.

“Yep!” he could hear his mother shout from the door, “It’s for your own good, go have some fun…just don’t bring any boys home tonight,” she said sarcastically.

“I can’t believe this…I think I just got kicked out for the night by my own mother,” Frank said incredulously to himself. _What the hell am I going to do? I’m locked out of my house on a Saturday with nothing to do. Well, I guess I might as well try to find something._ He thought as he walked off the porch and into the darkening day before him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another practically useless chapter for plot. Oh well, I tried. Next chapter is going to be fluffy as hell so I hope you're ready. Thanks for reading! As always I appreciate all comments!


	16. Chapter 16

_So much for stay off the streets at night…_ Frank thought as he walked aimlessly down the sidewalk trying to avoid the people walking around him. He couldn’t remember how many times his mother had told him not to roam the city after six o’clock but here he was six forty-five roaming around with absolutely no idea where he was going. _Maybe there’s a concert going on in the park or something…_ he thought briefly as he walked down another street towards the park.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized as he ran into someone’s back. _Pay attention, come on Frank! Are you trying to get beat up?_ He thought disappointed at himself. He looked up at the person he ran in to, “Mikey?”

“Oh, hey Frank,” Mikey replied, turning around to face his friend. _Perfect, just what I was looking for, a way to get out of this._

“What are you-“ Frank was interrupted

“That’s unimportant…just stand right here and don’t move for like five minutes,” Mikey said moving Frank to where he was standing moments before.

“But where are you going?” Frank asked confused as he allowed Mikey to push him to where he wanted him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back…just stay there,” he said starting to run down the sidewalk.

“But how do I know when I can move?” Frank called after him.

“You’ll know, just trust me…I’ll be right back!” He shouted back and then turned the corner and never came back.

Frank stood there for five minutes as Mikey had said. _I guess I should’ve guessed that he wasn’t coming back…but I’m still curious as to why I’m supposed to stand here._

“You’re not Mikey,” a voice said… “But I must say, you’re ten times cuter,”

Frank whipped around and was met with a familiar face.

“Gerard?” Frank asked looking at him. He looked just as confused as Frank felt.

“How observant of you.” He said sarcastically

“So that’s what I was waiting for,” Frank realized out loud

“What?”

“Mikey told me to wait here for something,” he explained

“Where did he go?” Gerard questioned

“He ran off that way, said he would be right back,”

“Yeah, he just wanted to get out of running errands for mom,” Gerard stated shaking his head.

“Oh,” Frank stupidly said, not knowing what else to say. Gerard flipped his hair out his eyes before taking his cellphone out. _He looks different,_ Frank thought to himself, _maybe it’s just the new hair color and I’m not use to it yet. He still wears black…maybe it’s those sexy new combat boots._

“Yep, he’s gone and not coming back,” Gerard said finally, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

“I could help you, if you want,” Frank added in after an extended silence.

“Oh, you really don’t have to…” he said, looking down at the ground.

“I want to,” _anything to spend more time with you._ He thought.

“Okay then,” Gerard said looking up from the ground smiling at him.

The two of them strolled down the sidewalk in silence.

“So…uh…what do you have to do?” Frank questioned.

“Oh, yeah, well that doesn’t really matter anymore, now that you’re here we should go do something fun,” He answered.

Frank laughed at his friend, “So after all of that and you’re not even going to do it? Sure, why not, what do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Frank went on laughing, “oh shut up,”

They continued walked down the street. Conversing lightly but otherwise in silence. The sun has completely vanished by the time they reached the park in the center of town.

“Hey, is that music?” Frank asked after another period of silence, he could hear the faint scream of guitars from where he stood and immediately wanted to check it out.

“I think so,” Gerard said thoughtfully, “I think Ray was talking about this music thing in the park every weekend,”

“Really?” Frank said excitedly, “Well let’s go check it out!” he grabbed Gerard’s hand and dragged him towards the sound.

“Hey! Quit running!” Gerard shouted, pulling his hand away from Frank’s grasp as they reached the small Amphitheatre. A band stood on the stage, an unknown one but they were playing covers of popular rock songs so everyone dancing around in the small crowd knew the lyrics and were shouting along with them.

“Sorry,” Frank apologized, as Gerard caught his breath.

“Well, don’t just stand there let’s join in,” Gerard said this time grabbing Frank’s hand and pulling him along.

For the next few songs they jumped, sung, and danced along with crowd. _Damn can he move his hips,_ Frank thought after watching Gerard dance for a while. After four songs they left the group of sweaty teens for a little break, sitting down at the edge of the theatre and reclining back on their hands.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to play for a band,” Frank said, after the next song started playing again.

“Really?” Gerard said looking over at Frank, “You definitely have the looks for a rock star,”

“Well what about you…” Frank started, “Perfect lead singer material…if only you could get over that stupid fear,”

“It’s not stupid to be self-conscious,” Gerard said indignantly.

“What’s there to be self-conscious about? You’ve got an amazing voice,” Frank said nudging him with his shoulder.

“You’re only saying that,”

“No I’m not, you can ask Ray too. He’ll tell you,”

“Yeah, I’m going to ask Ray,” he said rolling his eyes but still smiling.

“Probably not the best idea…but anyway, you can trust me on this one,”

“You know I find it unfair,” Gerard started changing the subject.

“What’s that?” Frank queried.

“You’ve heard me sing…but I’ve never heard you play the guitar. It’s unfair,”

“Fine, but only if you’ll sing to me,”

“I make no promises,”

“Then no deal,”

“Fine,”

“Awesome!”

They sat listening to the rest of the song before getting up and starting to walk back over to the crowd to dance again.

“Um, excuse me?” a timid voice spoke up, tapping Gerard on the shoulder. Both Frank and Gerard turned around to face the girl. “Oh!” she said in surprise.

“What’s up?” Gerard asked, happily. Frank knew him enough to be able to tell he was annoyed, but covered it up with a fake smile. _What’s he annoyed for?_

“I was…just…uh…wonderingifyouwantedtodancewithme!” she blurted out really fast. _She’s pretty, I’ll give her that,_ Frank thought, _but definitely far from my type._

“Oh,” Gerard said, “I would…but…” He paused thinking up an excuse and throwing a glance in Frank’s direction. He shrugged at him, _go dance with her if you want…It’s not like I’m all that important anyway,_ Frank thought sadly. To his surprise, Gerard smiled at him deviously and then turned back to the girl, “but I’m here with my boyfriend so…” Gerard trailed off.

“Oh…oh… sorry…I’ll just go,” she said embarrassedly. “Why do they all have to be fucking gay?” she mumbled to herself as she walked away. Frank giggled slightly and Gerard turned to him, confused.

“Boyfriend?” Frank questioned, giving him a look.

“I had to say something to get rid of her without hurting her feelings. Plus it’s not that far from the truth,” Gerard admitted.

“Always so considerate,” Frank sighed, “For a minute there I actually thought you were going to go,”

“What and leave you by yourself? News flash Frank, I’m not an asshole…on most days. Besides you’re ten times hotter than her anyway,” he shrugged. Frank broke out in a blush and smiled shyly at Gerard. “Come on, let’s get back out there,”

“Sure,” Frank agreed and the two of them walked back out to the crowd of lessening people. After the song playing ended a slower one started to play.

“Everyone grab your girl…or boy and let’s slow it down a bit,” the lead singer said over the mic. The crowd immediately followed instructions, boyfriends grabbing their girlfriends and vice versa. Even some guys grabbing other guys even if they were doing it in a completely joking fashion.

“Come on, we should go,” Frank said walking up to Gerard.

“No way, I love this song,” the red head argued crossing his arms, purposely acting like a five year old.

“Fine, but we look like losers without partners to dance with,” Frank offered.

“Aww come on, there’s two of us isn’t there?” he whined.

“Are you saying you want to dance with me?” Frank asked disbelieving.

“Well since you offered…” Gerard said, walking into Frank’s personal space and grabbing his hips.

“Hey! I didn’t say I wanted to dance with you,” Gerard looked hurt for a moment but smiled again.

“Shut up and put your arms around my neck,” Gerard told him.

“What?”

“Have you never slow danced before? Come on Frank, you’ve at least seen it in movies or TV shows,”

“But-“ Gerard took his hands off Frank’s waist and grabbed his hands, placing them around his neck, Frank’s face flushed a bright red the whole time.

“See? That wasn’t so hard. I promise I’ll refrain from biting you,” Gerard said sarcastically and Frank rolled his eyes. He tensed up when Gerard placed his hands on his waist again, he was standing so close to him. Like, literally inches away from his face. They swayed back a forth with the music, never breaking eye contact once. Then, over Gerard’s shoulder, Frank caught sight of the girl from earlier watching the two of them intently. She looked longingly at Gerard and Frank immediately felt protective. Unconsciously pulling the taller boy closer to him.

“That girl from earlier is staring at us, she probably thinks we’re dating,” Frank said after a while.

“Don’t worry about her, Frank, besides, is it such a bad thought to be dating me?” He asked sarcastically.

“No!” Frank answered a bit too quickly, Gerard chuckled at him, “I mean, no it really isn’t any guy would be lucky to have you. You’re so completely amazing and sexy as hell…” Frank went on mumbling compliments, but Gerard pretended to ignore his praises. It secretly made him incredibly happy to hear all these things, especially coming from Frank.

They continued swaying in silence for the remainder of the song. Frank relaxed, finally after the second chorus of the song. Gerard leaned down and rested his forehead against Frank’s, singing along to the song as they continued dancing. Slowly and sweetly, neither of them wanting to let go.

The song ended shortly after that, the two of them pulled away slightly. Looking the other in the eyes, Gerard started to slowly lean down and Frank can feel himself raise slightly to meet him…but he clears his throat and pulls completely away from Gerard, missing the hurt and disappointed look on his face.

“Now can we go?” he questioned.

“Sure,” Gerard agreed sadly. Frank noticed the look this time, _did I do something?_ But then a smile appeared on Gerard’s face again as they started to walk down the brick pathway snaking its way around the park. He ran forward a few paces and stopped in the middle of the walkway staring up at the sky.

“What are you doing?” Frank laughed as he watched the boy fall backwards on to the bricks, “didn’t that hurt?”

“Not as much as I thought it would,” Gerard admitted, Frank shook his head at him, “Come on lay down with me, the stars are so pretty,”

“Can you even see the stars?” Frank questioned looking up at the sky, “Gerard…”

“Hmmm?”

“That’s an airplane,”

“No! Look closer you can see then, its dark enough in this area to see them faintly! Now lay down with me…please?”

“Are you okay?” Frank questioned.

“I would be if you would lie down with me,”

“I’m not laying down in the middle of the pathway,” Frank refused.

“Please?”

“Are you on something I should be worried about?” He queried.

“No!” Gerard said as he allowed himself to be pulled up off the ground by Frank. “You’re no fun,”

“I’m not laying down where someone could step on me,”

“No one would step on you,”

“They might,”

“Fine, have it your way.”

They continued walked along the path for another few moments in silence. Frank took this time to look up at the sky. Gerard was right, you could faintly see the glowing lights of the stars. They were pretty but that didn’t mean he was going to lay in the middle of a pathway at eight o’clock at night. They would probably get arrested for suspected drug use.

“You didn’t seem so opposed to the idea of laying with me last night,” Gerard mumbled after another few minutes of silence.

“Oh for the love of God, fine we’ll go lay down…on the grass, I’m not getting stepped on.”

“Yay!” Gerard cheered as they veered off the path to a small grass patch near it. Frank sat down with Gerard to his left.

“Happy?” Frank asked, leaning back on the grass.

“Yes,” Gerard agreed simply, mimicking his actions and leaning back as well.

“You were right though,” Frank admitted after at least fifteen minutes of silence.

“About?”

“The stars…they are pretty,” Frank agreed with his statement from earlier.

“I told you,” Frank laughed at how childish the boy lying next to him was acting, he turned his head to look at him. Gerard turned his head as well. Frank now noticed how close they were. _We just keep getting closer and closer…if this keeps up, I’m not going to be able to hold back._ Frank thought, leaning in closer to Gerard as he did also…but this time it was Gerard who pulled away, remembering earlier how Frank had practically jumped away from him when he tried to kiss him. He sat up, missing the look Frank gave him, a look of complete disappointment.

“It’s late, we should probably get home,” Gerard said standing up and offering a hand to Frank. He took it and stood up, trying to retract his hand but found that Gerard wasn’t letting go.

“You can come over to my house if you want…my mom’s not going to be home till late and I really don’t want to be home alone,” Frank admitted shyly.

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me,” Gerard replied as they started to walk back the way they came.

“Cool,” Frank stated, and they walked on in silence. The silence was comfortable and not the awkward silence that had been plaguing them for the past few days, for which they were both thankful.

Walking in to Frank’s house, they strolled in through the kitchen and into the living room. Frank sat down with his legs crisscrossed in front of him on the couch with Gerard taking up the rest of the room, lying down with his head resting in Frank’s lap. Replicating the position they were in last night before Ray rudely interrupted them…except in the rolls were now switched. With Frank slowly combing through Gerard’s red locks. _You know, this is the first time I’ve gotten to touch Gerard’s hair. It really is as soft as it looks._

“Don’t you fall asleep on me…literally,” Frank laughed as Gerard’s eyes slowly fluttered shut after a few minutes.

“I can’t help it, you’re too comfortable,” Gerard admitted, fighting the temptation to sleep.

“Thanks…I think, but seriously, I’ll be stuck here,” Frank said, poking his nose lightly.

“If you don’t want me to fall asleep on you, you could always lie down with me…” Gerard said hopefully.

“What is it with you and lying down tonight?” Frank questioned, still laughing.

“Just do it,”

“Fine,” Frank conceded, and attempted to maneuver himself on the couch so he was lying next to Gerard. “You’re still going to fall asleep _on_ me,” Frank said, rolling his eyes as Gerard curled up with his head on his chest.

“Well, you’re…just going to have to…deal with it,” Gerard said sleepily, “You know you love it,” he then added sarcastically.

“Whatever,” Frank said, though he really did, and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift to sleep right along with Gerard.

Hours later, a bright flash woke Frank from his light slumber.

“I told you, you should’ve turned the flash off,” said a voice. Frank’s eyes flew open and he was met with the sight of his mother, standing over him with a cellphone in hand.

“Frank? What did I tell you about bringing boys home with you tonight?”

_Shit._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was plagued with terrible insomnia tonight so I thought might as well make the best out of a terrible situation. SO....here you are. Enjoy and as always...Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

_Hours later, a bright flash woke Frank from his light slumber._

_“I told you, you should’ve turned the flash off,” said a voice. Frank’s eyes flew open and he was met with the sight of his mother, standing over him with a cellphone in hand._

_“Frank? What did I tell you about bringing boys home with you tonight?”_

“Mom!?” Frank asked sleepily.

“Yep, now who’s this?” she questioned, gesturing to the still asleep boy curled up on top of Frank. His red hair contrasting deeply with the both of them wearing dark clothing.

“He’s just a friend…we must’ve passed out. What time is it?” Frank inquired, trying to shake Gerard awake. He succeeded and Gerard sat up allowing Frank to also get up.

“Wha?” Gerard questioned sleepily looking around at the group of women surrounding the couch.

“Gerard?” Frank’s mother asked, confused. She didn’t recognize him at first. The last time she saw him he had inky black hair and now suddenly it was bright red.

“Oh, hi Mrs. Iero,” He replied noticing her for the first time, “Sorry, we must’ve fallen asleep.

“Oh no, there’s nothing to be sorry about just didn’t expect you to be here,” She replied smirking at her son, who turned a shade similar to Gerard’s hair as the boy laid his head on Frank’s shoulder.

“Mom, I told you it wasn’t like that…did you take a picture of us?” He questioned.

“Yes,” his mother said simply, the other two women giggled slightly at the way the two boys were acting together. _They say they aren’t dating…but they act so much like a couple already._ They thought.

“Delete it please,”

“No!”

“Mom!”

“No, I’m sure Gerard’s mother would like to see this as well…so no,” At that Gerard’s eyes went wide as well as Frank’s. “Now, it’s late and you should walk Gerard home,” she added after a few seconds of silence.

“Alright, come on,” he said pushing Gerard off of him and pulling him up with him.

“But you’re so warm!” Gerard complained trying to hug Frank as he pulled him away from the women in the living room. They giggled as the two of them left. 

“Come on,” Frank said again.

“You can stop pulling me now,” Gerard laughed as they were a few yards away from the house.

“Sorry,” Frank apologized and stopped pulling Gerard, letting the boy walk next to him. However, he didn’t let go of his wrist, instead, slid his hand down to Gerard’s and didn’t let go. Gerard didn’t try to pull away so Frank didn’t either.

They reached Gerard’s house after a few minutes of silence. Gerard attempted to open the door but found the door was locked. Swearing loudly at Mikey, who probably couldn’t hear him, he rang the doorbell.

“Well, ah…tonight was fun,” Frank said after Gerard had turned to him.

“Yeah…now stop making sound like it was a date…unless of course, you wanted it to be,” Gerard replied winking as the door opened and he turned to face it. Completely missing Frank’s blush.

“Oh, it’s you…why’d you ring the doorbell,” Mikey asked sleepily. His hair was screwed up and he was dressed in lose fitting clothes so Frank assumed he had been sleeping. Mikey looked at the two boys in front of him. Noticing their screwed up hair and disheveled clothes. “Looks like you two had fun,” he added in smirking.

“I rang the doorbell because someone keeps stealing my keys and never returning them and it’s not like that,” Frank nodded in agreement.

“Whatever,” Mikey said looking between the two of them, “Now get inside, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, good night, Frankie, and thank you.” Gerard said as Mikey disappeared in the house. He leaned in close and planted a small kiss on Frank’s cheek before disappearing along with Mikey into the house.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

“You’re going to have to tell me how you ended up with Gerard,” Frank’s mother said as he walked back in the house. Her friends left while he was gone and the two of them were alone again.

“I ran into Mikey after a while and Gerard followed soon after, Mikey kind of ditched us and after walking around for a while and coming back here, we passed out on the couch at some point,” Frank explained simply.

“Hmmm, and you’re sure you two aren’t…you know,”

“No, I told you…just close friends,”

“Really close. I don’t think I’ve ever seen ‘just friends’ fall asleep in each other’s arms or look at each other the way you two do,” She replied smiling at her son’s confused look.

_You know…she’s got a point. I don’t act that way around Ray or Bob and I’ve known them practically my whole life. Maybe I should talk to him about it tomorrow or something._ He thought. “Whatever,” was his reply to his mom, however. He didn’t want her to know that she was right…she would never let it go. _She’s so immature sometimes…no more like most of the time._ “Can you at least get rid of the picture?” he tried asking again.

“Nope, already posted it on Facebook.” She said laughing at Frank’s horrified expression.

“How is it that you need help turning on the TV but can post a picture online in a matter of seconds?”

“I’m not that bad,” she rolled her eyes at the look her son gave her. “Fine, but seriously there’s no getting rid of the picture…you’re just going to have to deal with it. You two are seriously cute together though,”

“Thanks?” He said it more like a question rather than a statement.

“No really, don’t let him get away!”

“I’m leaving now,”

“Serious!”

“Bye!” And with that Frank left to his room and collapsed on his bed. Thinking of how exactly he was going to confront Gerard about the two of them.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was around one in the afternoon that Frank finally found the courage to call Gerard. Finally using the number he had given him days ago. Taking a deep breath he dialed the number and waited for the phone to connect. It took a few rings and Frank was about to hang up when Gerard picked up.

“Hello?” he asked sounding sleepy. _Did I wake him up?_ He felt momentarily guilty for waking his friend up but then remember that it was almost two o’clock in the afternoon and the boy really shouldn’t be sleeping still anyway. But then again it was a Sunday… _Oh well._ “Frank? You there? Is everything alright?” Gerard asked sounding more awake than before and Frank realized he had been silent for a least a minute.

“Yeah…Hey…I need to talk with you,” Frank said letting go of whatever nervousness he had moments before. Hearing the other’s voice calmed him down enough.

“Sure…Uhh,” he paused a moment, “There’s this coffee shop near my house…we could meet there in like two hours, there’s a few thingd I have to do since I didn’t do them last night,” he laughed and Frank couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, and don’t let Mikey run away this time,” Frank teased.

“That was your fault,” Gerard teased back, “He would’ve stayed there if you hadn’t shown up,”

“I see how it is…blame all your problems on me,”

“Never,” Gerard laughed but sounded completely serious. Well as serious as one can sound when laughing. “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

“Bye,” and he hung up the phone.

“You smile a lot when you talk to him,” his mother said standing in the doorway of his room.

“Ahh!” Frank shouted jumping at least a foot in the air and right off the edge of his bed. “Don’t do that!”

“Jeeze you’re jumpy aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“Sure…”

“What did you come here for in the first place,” he questioned after getting up off the floor and sitting back down on his bed.

“To tell you to do the laundry,” Frank groaned. “Just do it,” his mother replied and Frank got up off the bed.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Two hours (and a battle with the washing machine) later, Frank walked into the coffee shop Gerard had described to him in their phone call earlier. Looking around it only took him five seconds to find Gerard. His flaming red hair sticking out immensely with all the normal hair colors. Frank smiled at the thought and walked over to his friend, who already has a cup of coffee sitting next to him. _How long’s he been here?_ Frank wondered sitting down.

“Hey, how long have you been here?” he voiced his question

“Hi, a while.” Gerard replied.

“Why here?” Frank questioned further.

“Oh, my mom works here,” He said waving up to the woman working the front register. Frank recognized her as Gerard’s mother as she smiled and waved back to Gerard. “Plus I get free coffee,”

Frank laughed, “I see,”

“Anyway, what’s up?” he questioned putting his cellphone away that he was messing around with before Frank had gotten here.

“Oh…yeah.” Frank paused thinking of how to explain. He just went with the things his mom had told him last night. Gerard listened the whole time and smiled slightly at the boy sitting across from him. _You really don’t get it do you?_ He thought to himself. _Oh well, he’s getting there._

“Are you saying that you don’t want to be friends?” Gerard interrupted after another few minutes, he was messing with Frank now but Frank took it completely seriously.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all!” Frank replied a little too fast

“You know, I don’t think it really matters what other people do. I thought we established this from the beginning that we were different from the rest,”

“Yeah, I just wanted to clear things up,” Frank replied

“Besides, I’m more of a touchy feely kind of person…especially when it comes to cute guys,” Gerard laughed as Frank’s already flushed cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. He paused for a moment, however, remembering the conversation that they just finished and added, “You’re right, Frankie,”

Frank opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a person who just refused to leave the two of them alone.

“I knew you two were gay for each other just never actually thought I would have to see the disgusting act of it in public,” Asshole number one (As Frank had named him,) said walking over to the table the two occupied. That was followed by a slur of insults that Frank tuned out not really caring what he had to say.

“And why would you be concerned if we were? It has absolutely nothing to do with you sooo,” Gerard started, getting up from his seat and pulled Frank up and towards him. “Just play along,” Gerard mumbled to Frank as the other guy replied to Gerard’s statement in the rudest possible way. Frank didn’t expect what was coming next though. Gerard turned him around to face him, bent down to his level, leaned in and kissed his nose. Frank froze, realizing just exactly what Gerard planned. From the point of view of asshole number one it looked as if Gerard had just kissed Frank full on the lips. He pulled away after he left shouting another few insults at the two of them. Gerard smiled at the smaller boy.

“Come on we should go,” Gerard said grabbing his Styrofoam cup of coffee and throwing it away.

“Right,” When Frank didn’t move Gerard laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

“Well that was fun,” Gerard said breaking the silence after a while.

“You know that’s just another thing that normal friends don’t do,” Frank added in, mumbling it to himself more than to Gerard but the other boy still heard him. “Nor do they hold hands when walking down the street,”

“Fine, Frankie. If you’re so intent on pointing everything out…then how about we go on a date to try it out?”

“Right now?” Frank questioned not sure if the other was serious or not.

“Sure why not,” replied Gerard, completely serious.

“But what about…”

“Oh, quit complaining Iero, I want to do this and you’re coming with me.”

“O-okay,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I want to say how sorry I am that this is really late. I just didn't have time. One, AP history is a bitch that gives you summer homework. Two, honors English is a bitch that gives you summer homework, three, I went to a concert on Sunday and didn't have time then, and four, my friends like to to plan last minute parties....soooo my week has been kind of busy. But thank you for reading!...and waiting! and I will post the next chapter tomorrow probably.


	18. Chapter 18

Gerard started walking down the street, smiling to himself as Frank stood in the same spot. _Did Gerard seriously just ask me out? And did I agree? Holy shit! Don’t fuck this up, Frank!_

“Frank?! Are you just going to stand there all day? We’ve got a date to go on, remember?” Gerard called after him as it became clear that Frank wasn’t going to snap himself out of it anytime soon.

“Oh, right…sorry,” the shorter boy replied finally understanding that this was indeed really happening. He ran to catch up with the other boy, matched his pace when he caught up and walked beside him. The pair ambled around for a few minutes in silence before Frank finally spoke up.

“Uhh…Gee?” he asked, looking anywhere but the boy next to him.

“Yes, Frankie,” he replied

“What are we doing?” Gerard had seemed so bent on going out with Frank that he had to have had some idea on what they were going to do…but by the looks of it Gerard had no idea.

“Walking around in the surprisingly warm afternoon,” Gerard answered simply, though he had a sarcastic edge to his voice that told Frank all he needed to know.

“You have no idea, do you?” Frank said it as more of a statement than a question.

“Not a clue,” Gerard stated. Frank laughed and grabbed hold of Gee’s hand, (He had an actual excuse to do so now) and replied:

“For someone so determined to go on a date with me you seem so underprepared,”

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d get this far…” Gerard admitted.

“What do you mean?” Frank asked curiously. _Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with you?_

“Well…to tell you the truth…I didn’t even think you would want to be my friend, nobody else does so how could I have expected you to,” this statement seemed familiar. _Of course you wouldn’t want to be my friend. Nobody in this stupid school wants to so how could I expect you to?_ That was written in one of the letters Frank had received earlier this week…he would know since he practically memorized all of them. _Could it be? Or is it just a coincidence?_

“Gerard you are seriously one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” he paused, “so please, stop putting yourself down and lets enjoy this,”

“Thanks Frank…Hey, we could go check out that bookshop down the road.” Gerard suggested after looking around at the numerous advertisement signs posted around.

“Sure,” Frank agreed, he loved books and he hadn’t gotten anything new to read in forever so might as well.

“Plus, Mikey works there so we could go bug him,” Gerard added in, smiling.

“Then let’s go,”

They turned on to the right street and headed for the small book shop. Upon entering said bookshop they were met by a loud crashing sound.

“I told you to stop dropping boxes!” shouted an older man who was probably the one in charge.

“Sorry, sir, I was just distracted,” replied Mikey calm as ever.

“Pick up all these books and get back to shelving them!”

“Yes, sir,” Mikey replied and watched as his boss walked away, before walking up to the giggling pair of boys that watched the whole ordeal go down. Actually said ordeal never would have happened if not for these two.

“Gerard? Frank?” Mikey hissed, “What are you two doing here?”

“Thought we might as well come and bug you while we were here,” Gerard answered ceasing his giggles only long enough to answer.

“Are you trying to get me fired?”

“No…maybe…now get back to work, we’ll be good for now, I promise,” Frank spoke up, Mikey gave them both a look that said ‘try anything and I swear to fucking unicorns that I will end you’ and then walked back over to the spilled box of books, starting to put them back in neatly.

“While he does that. Let’s look around,” Gerard said, Frank nodded and the two of them strolled through the many shelves of books for at least an hour. Commenting on which books they had read before, the ones they loved, liked or despised with a burning passion. After a while they fell silent, just enjoying the other’s presence. Frank was browsing through the horror section when he realized that Gerard had disappeared from his side. Looking down the aisle he was standing in, he found no sign of him.

“Hey Mikey?” Frank called as the blonde walked by, newly refilled box of books in hand.

“What?” Mikey answered stopping briefly to look at Frank.

“You see where Gerard went?”

“Nope,” he replied and then continued walking through the many bookshelves, stacking books as he went. Looking down a few rows away from where he was originally, he still found no sign of the red head. _Where the fuck did you go?_ He thought turning around…and then found himself face to face with Gerard.

“Ahh!” he shouted, jumping backwards into one of the many table displays. Knocking over many books in the process.

“You should’ve see your face,” Gerard laughed, “didn’t think I would scare you that badly!”

“Where the hell did you go?” Frank questioned

“There’s a café back there,” Gerard gestured with one of his hands, Frank noticed for the first time that he had two coffee cups, “I realized that the entire time we were at my mom’s coffee shop, I didn’t get you anything sooo…” Gerard explained handing Frank one of the steaming Styrofoam cups. “Black okay?” he questioned after taking a sip of his own.

“Yeah, perfect,” Frank replied turning around to look at the damage he had caused by knocking into the table. There were multiple books scattered all over the ground and before Frank even got the chance to pick them up, Mikey came around the corner of a shelf.

“Really?” he said shaking his head at the two of them, “Maybe you guys should find someplace else to destroy,” he added before bending down to pick up the books.

“You know, that’s probably a good idea,” Gerard replied, Frank agreed. They helped Mikey pick all the books back up before leaving the bookshop still slightly giggly from the look Mikey’s boss gave him as he walked by when they were picking up all the books.

After leaving the bookshop they found themselves at a small classy restaurant to get something to eat. The two of them stuck out terribly in the room full of well-dressed adults but neither of them cared. Conversing about anything they could think about and laughing at the looks they got from people sitting around them. Soon after an argument over who was going to pay…which Gerard won, they were seated in the park, in almost the exact same spot they were last night. Sitting on the ground next to each other with their legs tangled in a mess in front of them. They had been here for at least an hour and the sun was starting to disappear. It had been silent for the last few minutes. _Would now be a good time to bring back up that one conversation from Friday?_ Frank wondered, looking at how the fading light looked really flattering on Gerard. _Might as well try._

“You never answered me…” Frank started. Leaning on the taller boy’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked.

“Friday, in the pizza shop…I asked who you would want love letters from if you were in my position,” Frank explained.

“Oh…yeah you’re right,” Gerard said thoughtfully.

“Sooo….”

“It’s…It’s complicated,” Gerard answered quietly. _What does that mean?_ Frank wondered briefly, “Well you never answered the question either…sooo” Gee then added in after a few seconds of silence.

“It’s complicated,” Frank answered mimicking Gerard’s answer.

“I’m sure it is,” Gerard replied before going silent once more. It’s when Frank shivers after a cold burst of wind that he speaks up again.

“Come on, we can go to my place and watch a movie or something,” he said, pulling the shivering boy a little closer to him.

“But I don’t want to get up!” Frank complained as Gerard stood. He laughed at his date (he’d never get tired of saying that,) on the ground 

“Then how about I carry you?” he asked. Frank almost immediately declined.

“No way, the last time you did that, it was awkward as hell. I still get strange looks walking down the street,”

“Well then climb on my back so it’s not so weird. And it’s only awkward because you made it awkward!” Gerard laughed back.

“Fine…but can I ask why?” Frank said as Gerard lifted him on his back. _I feel like a five year old._ Frank thought happily.

“Well, I’ve got to treat my date right now don’t I?” Gerard returned, smiling. He could practically feel Frank coming up with a sarcastic remark.

“Are you calling me the girl in this relationship?” he asked, being as serious as he could be.

“I suppose…” Gerard trailed off, laughing slightly.

“Oh really? Come on, you are ten times more feminine than me,”

“It’s the hair isn’t it?” Gerard questioned but didn’t give Frank a chance to answer, “But who’s the taller one?”

“Wow, you really dug deep for that one,” Frank said seriously, causing Gerard to giggle slightly. “But I’ve seen the way you can move your hips and that can’t be considered manly,”

“Nice to know where your attention was last night,” Frank was glad Gerard couldn’t see his face right now. “I think I’d look hot as a chick anyway…” Frank gave up all seriousness after that and cracked up. It was seriously one of the most ridiculous things Gerard had ever said, and there were some pretty fucked up statements. “Well, if you’re ‘the guy you should be carrying me,” Gerard then added.

“No, no you can carry on,” Frank said, paused a minute and then added, “No pun intended,” Gerard laughed again and they continued the walk to Gerard’s house in silence.

Once on the front porch of the house, Gerard practically dropped Frank in search of his keys after he realized that the door was locked.

“Ow!” Frank said as he hit the cement, “So much for treating your date right,” He added.

“Sorry, Frankie,” Gerard apologized helping him up and kissing his forehead lightly. Then continued his search for the keys.

“Um…” Gerard said patting down his jeans. Frank rolled his eyes at the red head in front of him. Reaching forward and into the pocket of the boy’s jacket Frank found the keys. Holding them in front of Gerard, the other smiled shyly. There’s a small awkward silence after Gerard grabbed the keys from Frank. He didn’t know what made him think of this but he did and he wondered if he should bring this up now. _Guess we’re alone now so might as well._

“You remember Friday night…” Frank trailed off

“Yes, I remember, you were intent on me sleeping with you,” Gerard replied not really sure where Frank was going with this.

“Yeah well…uhh…before I fell asleep….I heard what you uhh said,” Frank finished looking down at the ground hoping Gerard knew what he meant so he didn’t have to say it out loud. He already felt awkward enough right now.

“Oh…Umm,” Gerard’s face instantly turned a shade of red, _he wasn’t supposed to have heard that._ Gerard thought knowing exactly what Frank was talking about, “Yeah…sorry, I didn’t mean….sorry,” Gerard continued babbling on about how he was half-asleep and really didn’t know what he was saying. That he didn’t mean it…Frank didn’t want to hear that. That was the last thing he wanted was for Gerard to have never meant that he loved him.

So to shut the still mumbling boy up, he grabbed onto Gerard’s jacket and pulled the taller of the two down so that they were looking directly in the other’s eyes. Then, as a spur of the moment decision, Frank leaned in and kissed him.

Gerard’s not sure if this was really happening or if he’s having some sort of hallucination from lack of caffeine. He has had only two cups of coffee so it is a possibility…but he doubted that that’s what was going on. He stood in shock for a few moments, really not sure of what to do.

Frank was starting to get worried. Gerard hadn’t moved at all since their lips met, _maybe he really didn’t mean it._ Frank thought briefly. Just as he was about to pull away was when Gerard’s senses finally came back to him and he wrapped his arms around Frank’s waist pulling him closer to him. Letting go of Gerard’s jacket to snake his arms around Gerard’s neck, Frank was in pure bliss. The kiss wasn’t something passion filled but sweet, conveying all the emotions the two of them felt towards the other. Gerard’s still not entirely sure that it’s happening but doesn’t really care at the moment. It’s just the two of them and that’s all that matters. So when they finally pull away from the other, he asked the question he wanted to since the beginning.

“Why?” is his smart, well thought out question. Smooth right?

“Please don’t ever say you didn’t mean it, because…I love you, too,” Frank admitted and this time its Gerard that initiates the kiss. Pulling away again Gerard said:

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Frank giggled slightly.

“We should get inside,” Frank suggested and Gerard agreed.

Thirty minutes later, they sat on one of the couches in Gerard’s room, a movie playing on the TV….though neither Frank nor Gerard is paying any attention to it. They started off pretty well, paying attention to the movie…and then slowly ending up with Gerard straddling Frank and kissing a lot less sweetly than before. Lips and tongues moving in sync like it had been practiced. Pulling apart for only seconds to breathe.

So by the time, they realize someone has come down into the basement…it’s a little too late.

“Whoa! I did not need that image!” Mikey shouted at the two of them, instantly causing Gerard to jump away from Frank.

“Mikey what are you doing down here?” Gerard questioned

“Uhh, I could ask you the same question,” Mikey replied eyebrow raised at the two of them, “…or more like what you were going to do,” he added in smirking.

“Okay! I think you need to leave,” Both Gerard and Frank said, though different timing it was still hilarious to watch.

“No, I think you guys need a chaperone,” Mikey replied resisting.

“Fine,” Gerard said, pulling Frank towards him and kissing him full on the lips again.

“I’m scarred for life!” Mikey shouted running up the stairs. _Well that was retardedly easy,_ Gerard thought pulling away. “I’m going to Ray’s house!” Both Frank and Gerard laugh for a good five minutes before Frank saw the time.

“I think I should probably get home before my mom freaks,” he said, Gerard whined for a second before shutting up, seeing the look Frank gave him.

“Okay,” He agreed though reluctant to let what he just got go. Like if Frank left it would turn out to be all just a dream. But he follows Frank to the door none the less. Until, Frank stopped him that is.

“Just one question though,” he said seriously.

“Only one?” Gerard replied, sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Frank paused a second picking his words carefully, “What does this make us?”

“Well I suppose in a normal relationship one would consider you my boyfriend now but whatever you want to do is fine,” Gerard said.

“Well…I’m going to take that as if you just asked me to be your boyfriend and then I’m going to say…” Frank paused, smiling at how Gerard looked at him hopefully, “Of course, you idiot,” And then he kissed him again.

“Yay, happy couple, now stop making out when I’m right here,” Mikey shouted from the couch in the living room.

“Thought you were going to Ray’s” Gerard shouted back.

“I’m too lazy,” Mikey replied and Gerard rolled his eyes before running and tackling his younger but taller brother. “What the?” Mikey got out. Frank laughed at the two brothers before making his exit out the front door.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

“Where have you been?!” Frank’s mother exclaimed worriedly the second he entered the door. It was around nine o’clock at night so she did have a reason for being worried…after all Frank was her only son.

“Umm…” Frank contemplated his answer for a second before saying, “On a date,” he said it slowly and unsure of the reaction he would get from his mother. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she smiled gigantically.

“Oooo, finally I get to talk boys, again!”

“Mom!” Frank exclaimed at his mother. She couldn’t help it…she had always hoped to have a daughter along with her son but…that wasn’t going to happen anymore. So at least she got to live one aspect of having a daughter.

“Sorry, but please tell me all about it,” she said completely forgetting that it was in fact late at night and Frank probably should be in trouble for that. He wasn’t complaining however, and retold of the day he had, he left out a name…just to see the kind of reaction he would get from telling her exactly who it was he was out with. He also left out specific details…like what exactly happened once the two of them reached the other’s house. His mom really didn’t need to know that.

Ending with, “Oh, and I have…have a boyfriend now,” he said that the same way he started the conversation…slow and unsure.

“That’s wonderful!” his mother exclaimed smiling brightly

“Yeah, he asked me before I left,” he said, blushing slightly. His mother’s expression changed to a serious one as she said.

“I’m just a little disappointed,” she started, “Did it not work out with Gerard? Or did something happen between the two of you?”

“Uhhh…mom?” he started smiling, “he is Gerard,”

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed happily, _could you be any louder?_ Frank wondered momentarily before realizing he said it outloud. “I could…but I think you need to go to bed…you’ve got school in the morning,”

“Oh right, and exams,” Frank groaned, _good thing I did all that work on Friday…otherwise I don’t think I would’ve remembered it this whole weekend._

“You get all you’re work done?” she questioned as Frank started up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“Yep,” he answered reaching the top.

“You going to pass?”

“Nope,” He replied jokingly, his mother laughed,

“Good night,” she said finally and Frank closed the door. He ran towards his bed and jumped up on it after making sure the door was closed all the way. He could’ve probably died happy right here…but that would mean not seeing Gerard tomorrow. He shifted around to a sitting position on the edge of his bed, hearing a slight ruffle of papers.

Confused, he searched around for the source. Finding it under his pillow, he remembered leaving the letters there this morning. Leafing through them, he’s overwhelmed by a sense of guilt. Here is this guy…maybe girl pouring their heart out in these letters to him and he goes and falls for someone else. Though he far from regretted falling for Gee…in fact it’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him. But he still felt kind of bad. He found the drawing of the four of them, thinking slightly how this needed to be updated with Gerard in it as well. He also noticed that Ray’s elbow was cut off at the edge of the paper but thought nothing of this. _I need to find this guy._ He thought, _now more than ever. I need to make things right, explain myself and straightened this out._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, finally right? Anyway I want to apologize for the delay...again. My insomnia finally caught up to me and I crashed for hours at a time and when I was awake...I really couldn't function all that great and I didn't want to write this chapter half asleep. You all deserve better than that. But I think I'm okay now...so here you are! I made this chapter a little bit longer than I intended to as well. Like by two thousand words so...you're welcome. Also...I regret to inform you that the story is almost at it's end. Two chapters left. (I literally finished the outlined yesterday). But have no fear, I already have an idea for another story sooo, I'll still be writing if you're still willing to read.   
> As always...Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Frank walked out into the brisk morning, cringing slightly at the bright sunlight. _Whoever thought starting school at seven thirty in the fucking morning needs to die in the most painful way possible._ Frank thought bitterly as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He really wasn’t in a bad mood, he just really wanted to sleep some more. And knowing he had to sit and take tests all day didn’t help anything. Well not all day…they had normal classes after taking two of the eight tests. But they were shortened periods so at least that was a plus. He really wasn’t looking forward to going to English twice in one day, however.  

He walked down to the usual corner where he met up with his friends every morning. Finding only Bob standing there, he was a little confused.

“Don’t you look like a fucking ray of sunshine,” Bob said seeing the short teen approach.

“Don’t I? It must be from the lack of sleep,” Frank retorted just as sarcastically. Bob chuckled before looking down the sidewalk where Mikey, Ray, and Gerard would come from, squinting slightly.

“Hey is that Gee?” Bob questioned, Frank looked in the direction Bob pointed and sure enough that was him, wild red hair blown back as he ran straight at the two of them. “Why does he look terrified?” Bob asked.

“The better question would be is he going to stop?” Frank replied, laughing. But the red head slowed down once he reached the two of them. Panting hard and leaning on Frank as he tried to catch his breath. He dropped his backpack to the ground as an equally tired Ray and Mikey ran up to the group.

“Well, looks like you guys had a great morning,” Bob said, laughing at the glares he got from the three of them. “What the fuck happened to you guys?” He asked after he quit laughing. Ray collapsed on the ground as Mikey spoke.

“We couldn’t get Gerard to shut up…” he paused to take a breath, “Or to get out of the house…” He took another deep breath, “so we chased him out…it worked,”

Gerard leaned his head on Frank’s shoulder using the smaller boy for support as he caught his breath. Frank started giggling at the story.

“Son of a bitch can run,” Ray mumbled still lying in the middle of the sidewalk staring up at the sky.

“Only when he wants to,” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s shoulder.

At the situation before them, both Bob and Frank burst into fits of laugher.

“It’s not that funny,” Gerard said more to Frank than to Bob.

“No you’re right. It’s hilarious,” Frank giggled as Gerard gave him a look.

“You’re supposed to support me!” he whined

“I am,” Frank replied gesturing to the way Gerard was leaning on him. Literally speaking, he was supporting him.

“Sure…If you call laughing at your boyfriend supportive,” He murmured, but loud enough that the group around them heard it. Bob instantly stopped laughing, Ray raised an eyebrow having finally gotten up off the ground, and Mikey smirked at the slip.

“Is there something you two need to tell us?” Ray asked in a tone a parent would when they know their child is lying to them.

“Uhh…surprise?” Frank replied smiling nervously.

“I fucking called it!” Bob exclaimed to nobody in particular.

“We all did…on Monday,” Mikey smirked as Gerard glared at him and at the confused look Frank wore.

“Come on let’s go before we’re Late,” Ray piped up and the group of now five walked on towards the school. Some closer together than others. Bob felt utterly awkward with Gerard and Frank walking hand in hand on his left and Mikey and Ray practically walking on top of each other. _I really need to find a girlfriend…_ he thought, _maybe if I go apologize to that one jogger for chasing her five blocks…_ he smiled to himself at the thought, _yeah and why don’t I check myself in to the nearest mental hospital while I’m at it. ‘Cause if I don’t she will._

They split up once inside the school. Mikey going down his own hallway, Bob and Ray going left while Gerard and Frank continued straight on. They got more than a few strange (and some disgusted) looks as they walked towards their lockers hand in hand. Though most of them were probably staring at Gee’s choice in hair dye rather than the fact that they were together. That still didn’t stop Frank from feeling awkward with all the stares, though he really couldn’t care less than what any of them thought, _just wish they would mind their own damn business._ He thought. Opening his locker, he noticed that the usual letter didn’t fall out of it. _Guess the guy hasn’t gotten school yet._ He brushed it off and then walked over to Gee, before continuing to their first exam for the day.

English was uneventful, it seemed as if the teacher took pity on her class and made the test extremely easy. Even Bob found it easy…which is saying something. The three of them finished it with time to spare. Time they spent throwing paper at each other and earning more than a few glares from innocents they hit and the teacher. She never stopped them, only threw tired glares at them…guess she was ready for break as much as the students were.

The next test was spent the same, though with less time to mess around. Soon they had gone through this test and the few classes they had before lunch. By the time lunch finally rolled around, Frank discovered Gerard in all the classes he didn’t know he had with him… _I’m such an idiot._ And he knew that Gerard had the rest of the day with him as well…Frank couldn’t help but think that that was a very strange coincidence.

During lunch, Gerard had claimed the seat next to Frank…which was usually Bob’s seat and he wasn’t exactly happy about that. He kept his ranting to himself however and sat next to Mikey. He didn’t want to risk getting hit in the head by Gee’s wild hand gestures, he didn’t understand how Frank could put up with this guy.  

“What’re you drawing?” Frank asked Gerard after watching him sketch something out for the past ten minutes.

“I have no idea…” Gerard mumbled absentmindedly. Frank took the chance to notice just how many pages were ripped out of this particular sketchbook. _He must really not like his drawings,_ Frank thought briefly before noticing a small amount of pencil still on one of the ripped edges. It looked like an elbow…and a lock of unmistakably frizzy hair. _That drawing I got on Wednesday…it was missing part of Ray…could this be it?_ Frank wondered before asking Gee about it.

“Ummm…It was a bad drawing I did…I didn’t like it so I tore it out,” Frank could tell he was lying. _Why would he lie to me? Especially about something so simple._ He brushed it off and another ten minutes passed by before the two of them got up to go to the Gym. Once in the hallway, however, they didn’t make it far…

“Hey look! It’s out favorite little fags!” The usual group of dicks was skulking in the hallway. Just waiting for the chance to beat someone up. “Heard you guys were making out in a coffee shop…nobody wants to see that shit!” One of them shouted…he wasn’t the one who saw them in the café…guess that guy told everyone he knew what happened, oh well.

“What to do about your inappropriate behavior,” This one said stated rather than questioned before lunging at Frank. That was the wrong thing to do however, because Gerard stopped him before the guy could touch Frank. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him backwards against the lockers. The other three guys watching this happen rushed forward to try and get Gerard off their friend but stopped dead in their tracks when Gerard flung a hand out to stop them. _I’m stronger than I look, assholes._

“Just because I _let_ you push me around all this time does not mean you can touch him,” Gerard practically growled at the guy, “If you or any of your fucking friends so much as look at him the wrong way, I swear to everything holy I will fucking kill you,”

“You can’t hurt all of us,” the other guy spat back.

“Bold words for someone pushed against a locker,” Gerard repeated the same line the guy used on him a few days ago…before he beat the shit out of him. He still had ugly bruises on his chest and arms from that. “And you’re right, that’s why I’ll come after just you. And the first thing I do is personally make sure you can never fuck anyone properly again…understand?” The guy looked down before gulping slightly. He nodded and Gerard pushed him hard against the lockers before walking away.

Frank watched the whole scene play out, surprised at how fucking scary Gerard looked when he was angry. But more importantly, though he would never admit it out loud, how hot he looked when he was angry. He almost didn’t believe that the Gerard he knew and this one was the same person, especially when the boy walked back over to him, happy as ever.

“Damn…remind me never to get on your bad side,” He said as they started walking away from the four boys.

“Aww, you could never get on my bad side, Frankie,” the other boy laughed.

“You’re fucking scary when you want to be,”

“So people tell me,”

“No wonder that delivery boy doesn’t want to come back to your house.” Frank laughed as Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Why does everyone bring that up?! I apologized and paid for the food…it’s not like I did it on purpose! It was fucking Halloween!”

“Right,”

Gym was uneventful, except for the occasional glare from the usuals. To which both boys smiled flirtatiously at the group. They knew they were treading down a very dangerous path but it was just too funny to stop. Especially when some of them shifted very uncomfortably after every time.

Not even two hours later, the final bell rang and they were free to go home. Gerard stayed back at the art room because the teacher asked to talk to him so Frank left to go to his locker. He didn’t have any homework so he really didn’t need to go but he was curious if any letter had been slipped in to his locker and he really didn’t want to stand outside of the art room to wait for Gee.

He found this to be a bad idea however, because the second he opened his locker, a few pairs of strong hands pushed him inside. _Again?_ He thought defeated as they shut the door.

“Your boyfriend’s not here to save you this time,” One of the guys growled before laughing and running away from the scene of the crime. _At least I know Gerard is still here. I just don’t know how long he’ll be. Wait…I still don’t have a letter…maybe I’ll be able to get a glimpse of this guy._ He smiled, maybe getting shoved in this locker was a good thing…no it was definitely a bad thing but maybe a good thing could come of it. His knees already ached from being bent in an awkward way and was facing the wrong way. He carefully maneuvered himself so he faced the slats in the locker. It really didn’t allow him to see much but enough to be able to tell if a person was standing in front of him.

Five minutes later, and a few fruitless attempts to get free from the locker, he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. He kept quiet as the person stopped in front of his locker. He stretched to see out of the slats, and was met with a piece of paper in his face. _Yes! Now if only I could see anything._ He thought trying to shake the piece of paper off his face. He only got it off in time to get a glimpse of the retreating figure. And when he did he almost couldn’t believe it. Black, sexy combat boots and flaming red hair. _Gerard._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally convinced myself to stop reading fanfiction and start writing it. It was a very big struggle because I kept finding really interesting story plots. And reading helps me form my own fictions. So it was difficult to say the least.   
> Now on to something more serious. It breaks my heart to tell you this...but this story only has one chapter left. Only one...so sad. But as I said before I have an idea forming for another story...just having a hard time getting it on to paper.   
> BUT! As always thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell what you think! I appreciate any and all comments.   
> Oh and for all of those in America...Happy fourth! Though it is only one in the morning right now...it still counts!   
> *Mumbles about hatred of insomnia*


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short because it's the last one but I hope you still enjoy it.

_He only got it off in time to get a glimpse of the retreating figure. And when he did he almost couldn’t believe it. Black, sexy combat boots and flaming red hair. Gerard._

Frank stood in shock. Well not really stood, he kind of didn’t have a choice being shoved uncomfortably in a locker after all. He had no feeling in one of his feet and desperately needed to get out of the locker. He couldn’t, however, find his voice to call out to Gee as he walked away. Wait…Gerard. He took another moment making completely sure that it was Gerard he just saw through the slits in the locker. _Who else do you know with bright red hair?_ That convinced him…there wasn’t anyone else it could be and more importantly nobody else he wanted it to be. _This is going to work out nicely._

It all made sense now, Gee was in all his classes, had a locker next to him, and Frank hadn’t known the boy even existed until last week. Last week seemed like forever ago. _Are we being stupid?_ Frank thought for a moment, _I mean we’ve only known each other on a personal level for a week…but I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. That’s enough right?_ With these thoughts in mind, Frank began pushing as best as he could on the locker door. The latches on these things had to be as old as the school they should come undone pretty easily, but after another few minutes and a new aching cramp in his back he gave up. Those locks were stronger than they seemed…or Frank was just really weak.

It was another ten minutes later that Frank heard a footsteps again. He didn’t care who it was this time, he had gotten his answer so he called out.

“Hey! Can I have some help!?” he yelled at whoever it was coming down the hallway. He heard a yelp of surprise and something fall to the floor. _Whoops! Guess I should’ve probably told them I was in the locker._

“Ahh…sure?” a familiar voice called back, “where are you?”

“In my locker. Thank god it’s you otherwise this would’ve been embarrassing,”

“Frank? How the hell did you end up in there?” Gee asked shuffling over to Frank’s locker. Frank could see his hazel almost green eyes through the slats.

“Open the door first, my back hurts like hell,”

“Combo?”

“Just pull the door open,”

“Okay then,” A few seconds later the door flew open and Frank came flying out of it as he was leaning on the door when it was opened. He flung himself directly at the taller boy enveloping him in a massive hug.

“Whoa, you okay?” Gerard questioned a little confused as to what Frank was doing but hugged him back none the less.

“I’m fine, my back fucking hurts but I’ll be okay,” Frank replied, his voice slightly muffled by Gerard’s shirt.

“Umm, what’s this for? I’m not complaining or anything but…” He trailed off hoping Frank would understand what he was asking.

“Oh, right,” Frank giggled slightly before letting go of the red head and turning around. He smiled as he saw the sheet of sketchbook paper and picked it up. Turning back around, he handed it back to Gerard.

“I believe this is yours…” Frank said smiling at the look of shock on Gerard’s face then slowly turning to embarrassment as his cheeks dusted pink.

“Soo, I guess that means you’ve figured it out,” he replied finally not even going to deny it. He had no idea how long Frank was hidden it that locker…he probably saw him put it in there.

“Yeah, and…” Frank trailed off,

“And?” he asked confused.

“And I love you too,” Frank said replying to every time Gerard had written it in one of those letters. Gerard gave Frank one of the biggest smiles he had seen on the boy before Frank pulled him in for another hug.

“Frank?” Gerard spoke up after a moment.

“Yes?”

“Can’t breathe,”

“Oh, right sorry,” Frank said blushing slightly before letting go. But only finds himself being pulled right back and soft lips meeting his. A little hesitant at first but when Frank didn’t pull away became surer. It was sweet and made Frank feel loved without any words having to be said. They would’ve stood there longer if not for the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The two boys instantly jumped apart and looked at the intruder, the art teacher.

“Not on school property boys,” she called as she walked away. The two boys stood in shock before breaking into fits of giggles. Frank slammed his locker shut and the two of them left the school still laughing every now and then.

When they reach Frank’s porch step, they stop.

“Shit!” Gerard exclaimed, obviously dismayed, “I forgot Mikey,”

Frank broke into another round of laughter. “He can walk by himself today,”

“Yeah, but still doesn’t mean he won’t yell at me later,”

“Don’t worry you can take him,”

“Probably,” Gerard smiled before leaning down to kiss Frank again, but they were interrupted by the front door opening.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” his mom exclaimed, “Hold on I’ll wait,” she said smirking at Frank before going to close the door again and stepping back inside. Gerard laughed as Frank rolled his eyes.

You already ruined the moment,” Frank yelled to his mother as she came back out of the door. She laughed as Frank spoke again, “Mom, I would like you to meet Gerard,” Frank started but was cut off.

“But I already know who he is,” she said, Frank rolled his eyes again before starting once more.

“I would like you to meet Gerard, also known as the guy in my art class (and every other class), G.W., Mikey’s older brother, Gee, the mysterious singer, and my secret writer.”

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

“I knew it! But seriously Frankie how did you not find out sooner?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean his last name is Way and so is Mikey’s…your best friend. Come on that’s just a little ridiculous,”

“You know I wasn’t really think about Mikey when I thought about him, okay?”

“Eww, Way to make it awkward….pun intended,”

“Mom!”

“Sorry but what about the initials G.W.? I mean when he told you to call him Gee didn’t that give you a clue? He told you to call him one of the letters in his initials.”

“You’re right on that one, I was just being plain stupid, there,”

“What about handwriting or his name on papers? You mean to tell me that in all those classes you sat next to him in you never once noticed his handwriting or name?”

“Mom! I told you I’m an idiot you can stop now!”

“Fine, I’ve got to go to work anyway, and just so you two know, I won’t be back until tomorrow morning, so you boys will have the house to yourselves…”

“Mom I know what you’re hinting at and I would like it if you stopped, please,”

“But I’m just saying a whole house to yourselves… could be a perfect opportunity!”

“Please stop!”

“Just remember to use protection…have fun! See you later,”

“Mom!”

“Your mom is pretty cool,”

“Gerard you’re not helping,”

“Sorry Sorry, just stating facts here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the fabulous story of Unknown Identities! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. I'm really kind of surprised at how many comments and all the like I did get on this story. Combined with the feedback from the other sight that I put this on...there is a lot. I really didn't expect that. So again that you!   
> I'm not stopping here however, I've got a new story underway. It's just taking a little time to get out so hopefully by next week I'll be able to start writing and you guys can start reading. I don't have a title for it yet but look for me, okay!?   
> As always...Thanks for reading!  
> See you in the next story!


End file.
